You Just Need Me
by xNikkNaakks
Summary: "You don't need no money tonight, you just need to rock with me tonight. Girl, you don't need no man tellin' you that you can't. You don't need no one else, baby 'cos here I am." LoganxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Soo, this is my first Fanfic. Be easy, please? (: But I hope you guys like it. Everything in this story is rly make believe, so if something doesn't make sense along the way, well yeah. There you go. Haha. & different songs are gonna be popping in and out of the story as it progresses. I just feel like I always need a song to go along with a certain situation. Weird, I know.**

** Alright, carry on. **

***READ&REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Big Time Rush or any songs that pop up in the story. Only owning the OC's.**

* * *

><p>257pm. <em>Dammit.<em>

I was gonna be late. I sped down the freeway, almost reaching 100mph. It wasnt that long of a drive to Malibu from my apartment in the Hollywood Hills, but my family expected me at 3pm. My sister was getting married this weekend & everyone in the wedding was expected to stay at my parents' Malibu residence until the wedding. It was being held in the backyard, which overlooked the beach. She didn't rly want a big wedding, but hey. A wedding is a wedding, & whatever she wanted, we were good with.

My sister, Felicia Vega, was the oldest between me and my youngest sister. She was 24 & she worked at the record company her fiance was signed to as an assistant. She was getting married to her high school sweetheart, Rodney. He was a rapper / singer and it was great to see him doing it big, just like he dreamed of. I was glad they were happy, & they most definitely were the cutest couple around the block.

Then, there's me. The middle child 21. I was fresh out of college, working as a pediatric nurse assistant at a local children's hospital. I was more than satisfied with my life, having to do what I loved doing as a job, having my own place and being the girlfriend of LA Lakers very own Shad Johnson. He paid a visit to the Children's Hospital to liven up the kids' moods & we hit it off from there. Things havent been as great with us, but we're getting by day by day.

Last, there's our little sister, Amanda Vega. She was 17, just ending her junior year in high school. She was definitely boy crazy, but she always knew how to keep focused on school and basketball. She had her nerdy side, her boy crazy side and her tomboy side. The full package.

"Christina! FINALLY. God, I've been waiting for yoou!" My sister yelled from the door.

"I know, I know. I'm late. Sorry?" I said with an apologizing tone in my voice. She pulled me into a hug and we entered the house.

"Christina, you always seem to be a pro at coming late." Amanda said in her basketball shorts, a shirt, crewsocks and jordan slippers. I hit her on the arm and pulled her into a hug.

"Hi to you too, babysister." I kissed her ontop of her head and she pushed me away with a mumbled 'ew.' I laughed and continued to make my way within the house.

"Oh, look who it is. The last Vega sister to arrive." Rodney said with his arms open. I smiled and gave him a hug.

"Hey Rodney!"

"Where's your stuff?"

"Well your fiance here kinna rushed me out of my car so, it's still in the backseat. I'll get it in a bit." He nodded and laughed. I said hi to my parents and my aunties, uncles and Rodney's parents. Me, Amanda and two of my aunties were Felicia's bridesmaids. I hadn't met his groomsmen yet, but I was told they were to arrive soon. I took that as my cue to get my stuff from the car and head up to my room. I laid my luggage on the floor and plopped on my bed to check my phone. _No new messages_. I sighed. I mean, I guess Shad was busy. **But that's been his excuse a lot lately. **I took off my white pumps and my blazer to get relaxed in order for me to start hanging up my clothes and arranging them in the drawers. About a couple minutes later, there was a knock. Felicia peeked her head through the door.

"Hey, Christina. Rodney's groomsmen are here. Come and say hi." I nodded and she closed the door. It wasnt that cold outside so I decided to just put on my pumps and stay in my skinny jeans and my pale pink ruffle front cami. I fixed my hair and brought each side to the front before heading downstairs. As I was making my way downstairs, I noticed four guys standing in the center, talking to Rodney, Felicia and Amanda.

"Oh there she is." Felicia looked up at me, giving the rest of the group the green light to stare at me too. I made my way over to them and smiled, realizing who the groomsmen were.

"CHRISTINA!" Carlos yelled. He ran to give me a bear hug and spun me around. Of course Carlos would greet me this way. It was always like that, since the first day we met.

"Christina, you remember Kendall, Logan, Carlos and James right? From that one day in the studio.. like way back when." Rodney said. I nodded and smiled.

_**Felicia and Christina walked into Rocque Records, only to be welcomed by pillows being thrown their way and screaming. They stopped at the end of the hallway, only to see Rodney and four other boys pillow fighting and throwing things around the room at each other.**_

_**"Oh.. Hey, babe." Rodney said holding a pillow. A latino boy continued to throw a pillow at him, making Rodney glare at him, then smile back at his girlffriend.**_

_**"So this is what happens when I leave for a second.."**_

_**"Well, not rly Felicia.. You see... What happened was-" A dirty blonde boy started.**_

_**"Do i wanna know?" They stayed silent for a minute before continuing all together, "Nope." She nodded and had a confused expression on her face. "Wait, where's Logan and James?" A taller brown haired boy and a pale raven-haired boy appeared from behind the couches with food stuck up their nostrils, mouths, etc. They spit it out, only to be blushing at awkwardly waving at Felicia and her sister.**_

_**"Well... Christina. You came on a good day." Christina laughed as Felicia continued to introduce her sister to the boys. **_

"Dang, I havent seen you guys in forever."

"Well, you never kept in touch like we told you to. I mean, we gave you our numbers for a reason." Kendall added. I playfully pushed him.

"I know. I've been busy." It stayed silent for a bit.

"Logan is your partner, by the way." Felicia butted in. I nodded. I looked at him and I realized he was still staring at me with a certain daze in his eyes. I bit my lip and looked down so I wouldn't start laughing. It was flattering but _remember Christina, Shad. _

"Who's my partner then?" Amanda said with attitude, chewing on her gum. I hit her on the back.

"Be easy." I whispered. She looked at me and pouted, then looked back at Felicia.

"Carlos."

"Oh okay. We're gonna be the best ones out there." Amanda said holding up her hand to give him a high five. We laughed and continued to talk about which room the boys were staying in. They were gonna be staying upstairs where Me and Amanda were. This house was huge, so they had their own rooms. After a bit of talking, we headed to our rooms to get situated. I wanted to be in comfier clothes, so i threw on a black Disneyland crewneck, shorts and light brown Uggs. I plopped on my bed, flipping through channels, passing an interview of Shad on the ESPN channel.

_**"So Shad, the ladies want to know, are you a free agent?" He laughed and loooked at the camera.**_

_**"Free as can ever be."**_

I rolled my eyes and flipped the channel. That's all they ever seemed to care about. I didnt care if he didnt put our relationship out there, but what bugged me the most is that he acted so cocky about it. Whatever, Shad was a cocky person in general. I sighed and lowered the tv down. _Damn, did I rly have the tv that loud? _It was alrdy at 20, but it wasnt that loud.._ So, what was all that extra talking in the background I heard?_ I put the TV on mute, listening to the conversation I heard that sounded like it came from right outside my door.

"Are you sure this is her door?"

"Im positive! I mean, we just ran into Amanda's earlier, so it kind of just leaves this room to be Christina's." I giggled.

"Okay? So what are we waiting for?"

"CARLOS NO-" Just then, Carlos was the first to run into my door with a huge smile.

"GUYS! IT IS HER ROOM!" He plopped on the bed next to me. "Hey Christina! We were just wondering where you were."

"Well you found me." I chuckled as the rest of the guys poured in. "Whatsup?"

"Nothing rly. We should be asking you that, Miss I dont like to keep in touch with her bestfriends in the whole wide world." Kendall said. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please Kendall, dont even start."

"Why not? We havent seen you in like, years! Is that how you rly feel? Christina, we gave you the best years of your life and this is how you repay us!" He said acting overly dramatic and Carlos continuously nodded next to me. I laughed and chucked a pillow at him, making him laugh. "No srsly though, what have you been up to?"

"Well, i've just been working as a nurse's assistant at the St. Rose Children's Hospital."

"God, that makes it even worse. You probably live pretty close to us to be working there & you still didnt keep in touch." Kendall said.

"Are you ever gonna let that go?" He shook his head and I laughed.

"Are you, like dating someone?" Carlos said in my face. I backed up and looked at the rest of them. They all had curious faces. Especially Logan.

"Yeah.. I am."

"Who?" Carlos rose his eyebrow.

"Shad Johnson."

"From the LA Lakers?" James asked. I nodded, smiling. But it quickly faded when I saw Logan look down and turn towards the window. "Wait, so you guys hide your relationship?" Kendall hit him and he worded out an 'ow' before looking back at me.

"Well, I guess. He said it was better bcos he didnt want publicity getting in the way of our relationship." They nodded suspiciously.

"I mean I guess he could just call himself a free agent and be happy about it on tv." James said shrugging. Logan and Kendall hit him again and glared at him. "What? Im just saying.." He mumbled.

"I know. Its whatever." I shrugged.

"How long have you guys been together?" Kendall asked.

"It's gonna be one year pretty soon." They nodded. "Enough about me. How about you guys? What's new?"

"Nothing. Just been busy recording. Doing concerts here and there. Signings." They all chimed in. I nodded.

"Aw look how much you guys have grown. Any one of you taken?"

"Nope." They said confidently. Amanda popped into the room.

"Hey weirdos. Food's ready." She walked back out looking down at her phone.

"I smell barbecue!" Carlos raced out of the room.

"Carlos PLEASE, we have other guests here! Dont eat like you do at home!" Kendall said running after him. James followed with a laugh, leaving me and Logan to walk beside each other.

"Hey." I smiled at him and he smiled down at me.

"Hey."

"You havent said a word to me all day." He looked down and chuckled.

"It's not bad. I'm just surprised to see you, all grown and doing your own thing."

"What? Did you expect me to stay 17 all my life?" I said sarcastically and he shook his head.

"No. But im glad your happy." I had no idea what that meant, but I smiled in return.

"Aw. Did Logan miss me?"

"Not at all." He said sarcastically. I playfully pushed him and we laughed. Logan definitely matured since the last time I saw him. They all pretty much did, but he got taller and his muscles were a bit bigger. We got to the dining room area, seeing my Dad arranging the pans of bbq chicken / ribs, mashed potatoes, macaroni and cheese, greens and biscuits in front of the crowd. We all grabbed our helpings and the boys had their helpings to bottles of Heinekein Beer. After dinner, we took one shot of Bacardi Melon. Felicia wanted us to take a shot everyday until the wedding._ She's crazy, I know._

"Oh my god.." Carlos said chugging his shot down. "WOO!" He yelled.

"I rly dont know if it's a good idea for you to drink after the wedding.." I said laughing.

"What? WHY. Christina dont be such a party pooper!" He pouted.

"Okay lightweight." We all laughed and he glared at us.

"You're rly gonna give Amanda a shot?" Logan asked worried, looking at Amanda hold a red cup.

"Felicia." I said, giving her a serious look.

"I know! Im just giving her a little bit. Its not fair if everyone else is taking shots and shes over here watching!" I rolled my eyes as she poured a bit into Amanda's cup. We watched her take the shot with a sour face.

"Felicia, WHAT the fu-" Amanda yelled.

"Language!" My mom yelled coming into the kitchen. She took a double take at Amanda then back at me and Felicia. "I know damn well you guys did not give your little sister some alcohol."

"Hey, dont look at me." I said with my arms up.

"It was just a tiny pinch!" My mom gave her a look and walked away. I mocked my mom's look and Felicia started laughing. We all continued to watch TV and I continuously checked my phone. Still no messages. Whatever. I couldnt take it anymore, so I went outside and called Shad. _Giving in again, huh Christina?_

"Hello?"

"Hey baaaby, Are you busy?"

"Oh hey baby! No, not at all. I was just about to call you." I smiled, relieved at his comment. _He didnt forget about you after all. _"How's Malibu?"

"It's great. Everyone in the wedding's here. Plus I reunited with some old friends."

"Oh is that so?"

"Yeah! Remember those 4 guys I told you about? And how me and my sisters were close to them?"

"Mhm. I do." He chuckled. "Just make sure none of them are tryna persue my woman." I giggled.

"Not at all. How was your day? I missed you. I wish you were here."

"It was alright. Same old, rough practice and everything. I miss you too though. I'm still trying to see if I can come out for the wedding." I frowned.

"You dont have to if you cant."

"You sure? Im still trying though baby, promise." The line stayed silent. _One of his promises, again. _"Hello? You still there?"

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry. Weak signal." I lied.

"Its cool. Well, text me later okay? Go have fun with the fams."

"Uhm, okay. Bye Babe, i love you." The line was silent for a bit.

"Yeah, me too. Bye babe." I rolled my eyes. He definitely wasnt tryna have a conversation right now. _Whatever, again_. I walked inside, seeing everyone scattered all over the place.

"Hey, whats up with the long face?" Amanda said coming up to me. I shook it off and shrugged like nothing was wrong.

"Nothing. Im fine." I patted her head and walked over Felicia. The thing about Amanda is that she knew something wasnt right between me and Shad. She knew it better than I did, but i refused to think about it. She never liked him in the beginning. _But, we were fine... right?_

"I kind of want to go on a jamba juice run." I said grabbing my keys. "Do you want anything?" Felicia shook her head.

"Nopeeee. Hey, does anyone want Jamba Juice?" Carlos raced over to us with Kendall trailing behind him.

"I do!" I chuckled.

"Alright Carlos. Kendall did you wanna come?" He nodded.

"Logan, James! Do you want anything from Jamba Juice?" Kendall called out. They shook their heads. With that, we headed to the car.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Good first chapter? Let me know. I promise Logan comes in more after this. Haha.**

**Review!**

**I'll update when I feel satisfied with the reviews. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, since those reviews alrdy put a smile on my face, I'm putting up the 2nd chapter. As I've promised - more Logan. Yay!**

****READ&REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own BTR. Or LA Lakers. Or any songs that come up. Just the OC's.**

**Letsgoooo.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Logan's POV -<strong>_

I stared at Christina leaving with Carlos and Kendall until Amanda got in my view. I looked down at her, scrunching my eyebrows. She laughed.

"You're such a creep, dude."

"What are you talking about?" I said with my arms open.

"You were just staring at my sister."

"No I wasnt?"

"Yeah you were. Perv."

"I think it's time for you to go to bed. Did that shot get to your itty bitty head?" I said sarcastically patting her head. She blocked my arm away.

"Just admit it, Logie." I rose my eyebrow. She laughed and walked away.

"Admit what?"

"You like my sister." She yelled back. I shook my head. _You cant like her, Logan. She's happily in a relationship with that one basketball player. Or at least, she seemed happy.. _But God, that girl was different from the last time I saw her. She definitely matured & uh well, her curves did too. _Oh goddamit Logan, you are a pervert. Stop thinking that way. _I scratched my head and went upstairs to change into a vneck and sweats. It was unbelievable how Amanda was such a smartass. She almost reminded me of Katie.

_**- Christina's POV -**_

It was a crazy car ride with Carlos and Kendall. Well.. mainly bcos of Carlos and Kendall arguing + play fighting. These boys never changed. Once we finally got to Jamba Juice, we placed our orders and sat on the bar stools waiting for our drinks.

_**"And now, Shad Johnson on the 1 minute hot seat with Leila Sharp." **_The TV announcer said. I rolled my eyes as they continued with the interview.

"Well.." Kendall nervously laughed. "Look who it is." I rose my eyebrow at him and he cleared his throat before looking away.

"Thank you Kendall."

"Mhm.." He quietly mumbled, looking away.

_**"Shad, are you planning to settle down any time soon?"**_

_**"You know what they say, Career first over anything. So no, Im gonna focus on the Lakers for a bit."**_ He smiled. _Oh yeah, it's not like you've alrdy been doing that._

_**"There have been rumors about you seeing somebody though, is that accurate?"**_

_**"Not at all."**_ Carlos and Kendall shot a look at me.

"What? I told you it was a hidden relationship." They both shrugged.

"But why..? Even if he did put it out there, the publicity wouldnt bug you as much. He doesnt even have to say your name.. He could at least say hes in a relationship." Kendall said looking at me. Carlos nodded in agreement.

_**"One last question. Do you have your eye on anyone at the moment at least?"**_

_**"All I can say is that.. there's too many beautiful girls out there to have my eye on just one female."**_

_**"Alright! There you have it, Shad Johnson on the 1 minute hot seat with Leila Sharp. Over and out."**_

"Yeah.. Uh, basically, you could do better." Carlos added bluntly. I rolled my eyes and got up to get my drink that saved me by the bell. _Basically, you could do better. _Carlos' words repeated in my head. _Christina, it's almost a year long relationship. Everything will work out fine. He's doing this for the sake of your relationship... _I hope_._

_**- Felicia's POV -**_

I was flipping channels when I came across Shad's interview on the hot seat. I rolled my eyes at his cockyness. I didnt understand what my sister saw in him. Yeah, okay. I could give her credit for finding somebody who was pretty damn fine. But that boy wasnt street smart at all. It was obvious he was playin' my sister.. Christina just didnt want to accept it. She was too caught up in this relationship.

"Ugh, He's disgusting." I mumbled. Logan sat on the arm chair of the couch.

"Who is?" Logan rose his eyebrow.

"Shad."

"Christina's boyfriend?" I nodded.

"She deserves so much better. She does all the work in the relationship, only to get played in the end. Its pathetic. I just hope that one day she realizes it." I looked at Logan, who had a certain emotion plastered on his face. Almost like he wanted to say something, but he didnt.

"Oh... Well, I dont rly know about them that much to be saying anything."

"Trust me Logan, you dont need to know anything about them just to see how bad he treats her." He looked down and stood back up.

"Its okay, she'll realize Felicia." I shrugged and continued to flip the channels when Carlos, Kendall and Christina walked in.

_**- Christina's POV -**_

When we got home, everyone was pretty much doing their own thing - whether it was playing the guitar, on the laptop, randomly rapping/singing, watching tv/movies, you name it. It was like that until one by one, the crowd slowly started to disappear into their rooms.

* * *

><p>"CHRIIIISTIINAAA! WAKE UP!" Carlos yelled from outside my door.<p>

"Mmm.." I mumbled. I eyes fluttered open only to squint again bcos of the sunlight coming in from the balcony. I rubbed my eyes and stretched. I sat in bed for a minute, until I figured it was time to get up and shower. I wrapped my body in the towel and let my wet hair hang down.

"Shoot. I dont know what to wear today." I peeked outside of my door to see if any of the guys around. When it was clear I went to Amanda's room.

"Ew, what are you doing?" She laughed, taking her eyes off of her closet.

"Do you know what we're doing today?"

"Beach and walk around town."

"Thanks."

"Mhm." I walked out of her room only to bump into one of the guys.

"Woah." Kendall said, his eyes widening. "Uh." He closed his eyes and looked away. "I dont know If i should be looking at this right now." I laughed.

"I'm going to my room now..." I said in a sing-song voice. I closed the door and grabbed my black and white tiki print romper and my black braided t-strap sandals. I put my wet hair up in a messy bun after I slipped on my clothes. I grabbed my sunglasses and my purse before heading downstairs. As I closed my room door, so did Logan.

"Oh, hey cutie. Goodmorning." He said with his crooked smile. I smiled back as he stepped in front of me.

"Goodmorning to you too."

"Have a good rest?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Did you?" He nodded. It was an awkward silence for a bit. "Uhm, we should get downstairs.

"Yeah, yeah. Right." As I took my step to get ahead of him, he got in my way. "Oh, oops sorry." We went the other way at the same time. It went on for a minute until we stopped and stared at each other. "Hm, I can do this all day." He said looking down at me with a smirk. His eyes went from my eyes to my lips and then I playfully pushed him aside.

"Uh huh." I said making my way downstairs.

"What? You gotta admit that was pretty cute." I shook my head and laughed. _It was pretty cute. _He followed behind me as we met the group up in the kitchen / living room.

"Christina, did you like my wake up call?" Carlos said putting a piece of lemon loaf in his mouth.

"Yes, very much."

We helped ourselves to a late breakfast / early lunch and headed out in the huge Suburban SUV that my Dad drove. We headed down to town first, taking walks, getting some starbucks and shopping at the small shops lined up along town. We had snacks at a nearby burger joint and finally headed to the beach. There were a few paparazzi taking pictures of the boys with us, but it didnt bug us much since they took their pictures and left. There wasnt any "action" for them to capture. On the beach, I sat on the ledge to watch the sun slowly dissolve into the orange colored sky as it was getting rdy to set.

"Hey." Logan said walking up to me in a black beater and surf shorts. "You alright?"

"Yeah why?" I looked at him sit down next to me.

"I dont know, you're kind of just sitting here when everyone else is up and running." I laughed.

"Im just enjoying the sun slowly set." He looked at his watch.

"We've been here for that long?"

"Apparently." I looked at him and chuckled. He flashed his adorable smile before getting up and crouching in front of me. I rose my eyebrow. "What in the world are you doing, Logan?"

"Come on."

"Come where?"

"Hop on my back. We'll walk around." I got up and jumped on his back. "You're rly light.."

"Thanks." I relaxed my arms by his neck as he made his way to the sidewalk. "Where are we going?"

"We're just going for a walk, is that too much for you?"

"Oh, okay smartass."

"Well jeez, if you just let me take you on this walk without any complaints."

"Im not complaining!"

"Shhh." He shushed me. My eyes widened at the back of his head before I smiled mischeviously and bit his shoulder. It didnt rly do damage though. I pouted. "Is there a reason why you're biting me?"

"Bcos you're being mean."

"So thats your comeback? To basically nibble on my shoulder? Cos that didnt hurt at all." He laughed.

"Whatever." I rested my chin on his head but shortly after, he looked up causing me to look down at him. There came the Flash. Logan looked at the paparazzi in front of him and sighed.

"Rly dude?"

"Logan is that your girlfriend?"

"No we're just good friends." I said, still on his back. We stared at the paparazzi guy taking note of what I just said.

"So, since she gave you the answer, are you gonna get going?" The paparazzi nodded and ran off. He sighed again. "Im sorry about that."

"Its fine, Mister Popular. But.. Maybe I should get off your back now." He chuckled and let me down. I looked to my right seeing Rodney and Felicia cupcaking, being the total engaged couple they are. Amanda running around with Carlos and Kendall and James following after them, being splashed with water.

"DUDE, COME ON. NOT COOL." James yelled. We sat back down on the ledge and looked at the sunset.

"It's pretty isnt it?" Logan said, focused on the sun and the water. I nodded.

"Yeah, it is. It's relaxing too."

"DUDE THERE'S A JELLYFISH LYING ON THE SAND." Carlos yelled as he ran past us and back.

"Or not." Logan added. We laughed and watched Carlos poking the jelly on the sand with a stick.

"CARLOS DO NOT POKE IT WITH A STICK-I CAN DO WHAT I WANT, IM DOING IT, ITS DEAD-ITS NOT DEAD, YOU'RE JUST IRRITATING IT LIKE YOU'RE IRRITATING ME, NOW PUT THE STICK DOWN BEFORE SOMEONE GETS HURT-JAMES YOU NEED TO STOP RUINING MY FUN." Carlos and James argued back and forth, while Amanda was crouching and holding her stomach from laughing too much. Kendall soon walked over to us and sat on the other side of me.

"Yeah, I need to sit and stay away from that." We looked at him and he looked back at us. "Did I interrupt something."

"Yes."

"No." Me and Logan both said at the same time. I looked at him then back at Kendall. "No." I repeated. Kendall rose his eyebrow and nodded slowly before looking out into the view again. We stayed for a couple of minutes until we decided to head back home. Once we got home, we all took our showers and got situated. After I took my shower, the only thing on my mind was how relaxing and adorable today was. But then another thought interrupted. _Shad. _

_Goddammit. _

_I have to call Shad._

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe. It's only the beginning ya'llllll. <strong>

**Review? (: I think so.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Soo like, I'm barely getting reviews, but since I rly enjoy writing this story, I'll post up the last chapter for the day. (: Thanks to jchamberz & MissAuthor123 for your cute, little reviews & whoever's reading! It's much appreciated!**

**The song featured on here is a cover by Frank Ocean and it's called "Quickly." If you wanna have a listen to it, be my guest.**

***READ&REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything professional mentioned in this story. Just the OC's.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Shad's POV-<strong>_

I got home from a long day of practice, only to be greeted by Kayla standing by the door in one of my button-up shirts. I sighed and made my way over to her to hug her and give her a kiss. We been on the low on and off since me and Christina hit 4 months. After that whole honeymoon stage, me and Christina just got.. boring and lifeless. Dont get me wrong, I loved that girl. It's just that, she got too caught up with work and fam, that I started to do my own thing with ball and stuff. She just wasnt the same girl who threw herself at me, and gave me everything.. like in the beginning. Our relationship was just getting more dull as the day went by. Shorter conversations on the phone. Delayed responses to text messages. It just wasnt there anymore. But I couldnt let her go bcos like I said, I still loved her.

"Where have you been?" Kayla pouted.

"Practice, where else?" I said in an obvious tone. I went up to my room and sat on the bed, throwing my duffle bag down on the floor. She followed behind me and sat next to my spot on the bed as I went to take my shower for a quick minute. When I came out, she was flipping through channels.

"Christina called." She said in a snobby tone.

"How long ago?"

"Just a couple seconds ago."

"I gotta call her back." I mumbled and sighed.

"When are you gonna let her go? Im tired of lying about us. Keeping us on the low." Kayla looked at me. I put my finger to my lips to signal that she had to be quiet before Christina picked up.

"Hello? Hey babe."Kayla rolled her eyes and laid back down on my bed. "Hows everything? Oh, I see. Nah, Im good.. Just tired. You went to the beach? Aw, I see. Sounds relaxing." Silent Pause. "Huh? Oh, you need to go? Alright. Alright. Yeah, love you too. Bye." I hung up and threw my phone on the bed.

"You rly need to let her go. Its either me or her. You pick."

"Kayla, dont start." I started fixing my duffle bag when she scoffed. It was folllowed by and '_Oh my god_.' I looked up at her, confused.

"What?"

"I guess this just makes your pick even easier." She nodded towards the TV. I saw a picture of Christina, the four guys, her sisters and Rodney walking along the town of Malibu. Then there were pictures of her on someone's back, a picture of her looking down at him, and a picture of them watching the sunset. The rage grew inside of me. "Looks like your babygirl got someone else on the low, too."

"Kayla, just shutup for one minute." I continued to watch the tv. _**Logan Mitchell and a "close friend." Dating or not? The boys of Big Time Rush and Rodney Lewis were spotted walking around the town of Malibu with close friends and Rodney's fiance, Felicia Vega, but a particular BTR heartthrob was later spotted talking a romantic walk along the beach, watching the sunset with a "close friend." **__Logan Mitchell, huh_. I knew them boys was up to no good. I took the remote and switched the TV off.

"So, what? You're just gonna leave it?"

"It's been a day. I aint worried about that shit right now. If it keeps popping up, then I'mma have to do something." Whatever was going on, had to come to an end. In due time, I had Kayla anyways. Christina knew better than to mess with me.

_**- Christina's POV -**_

As Wednesday approached, the family just stayed at home, watching movies in the theater room. Today was Thursday. Only two more days till the wedding. Tomorrow was the pre-party. Me and my sisters ran errands for the party going on tmo. _Not too much alcohol_, as Mama & Felicia said. They werent trying to deal with anyone having hangovers on the day of the wedding. When we got home, we ate dinner and took a swim until it hit nighttime. Everyone was in the pool until late, but I figured I got out earlier than the rest to call Shad. I hadnt rly had a full conversation with him since after I called him from the beach. I didnt know what was going on & I was gonna figure it out.

"Where are you going, Christina?" James said swimming over to the edge where I was.

"Up to my room. I think Im done for the night." I said squeezing the water out of my hair.

"Aw, party pooper!" Carlos yelled before James pushed him down into the water and swam away. Then Logan swam to my area.

"You're going up to the room alrdy?"

"Mhm."

"But we didnt even get to the jacuzzi yet." I laughed.

"Oh hush, boyfriend remember?" He rolled his eyes.

"Right..." He sheepishly looked away.

"I'll be up in my room if you need me though."

"Well, I guess I'll keep you company in a bit."

"Take your time." He smiled at me and swam away. Kendall splashed water at me as I walked by and I glared at him. Before stepping into the shower, I put Frank Ocean's CD on my radio. After 15 minutes, I put on my plaid pajama shorts, slippers and white vneck longsleeve on. I grabbed my phone and sat on my balcony, knees up to my chest.

"Hello?"

"Hey Babe."

"Oh, Hey."

"I havent talked to you in what seems like, forever. You been busy?"

"Uh huh." He said indifferently. I rolled my eyes. I ws rly getting tired of it.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothin', why?"

"No srsly, Shad. You act like I cant tell if something's wrong." It was quiet for a moment.

"Whatsup with this dude I see you havin' pictures with on TV?" I rose my eyebrow until I finally remembered. _The beach w/ Logan._

"He's just a good friend."

"Yeah, he definitely is. Since you're all up on his back and everything. Taking walks along the beach and shit."

"Woah, calm down. Im being honest right now Shad, and if you cant believe me, then you dont trust me." It was quiet again. "So you dont trust me? After all this time. What have I done to you?"

"Nah it aint even that, just tell me how you would feel if you seen me and another girl on tv?"

"Okay, i get what you're saying but it's not like I'm gonna stop trusting you." He sighed.

"Just drop it."

"No, Shad. I'm tired of all this. We barely been talking lately, then you have the nerve to hop on my ass about some damn pictures with some good friends."

"Aye, just calm ya' ass down. I said drop it. It's fine." It was silent until he spoke up again. "Christina, It's fine. I overreacted. I believe you. Just drop it pls. I dont wanna do this right now." I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Fine. But Im just gonna talk to you later." He sighed.

"I love you, Christina."

"Yeah, me too." I ended the call. It was getting tiring. And for once in my life, I rly didnt wanna deal with Shad. It was just too much.

_If I had 20 million dollars in a vault somewhere, baby,_

_It wouldnt matter anyway._

_Cos the doctor told me that I'm dyin' slowly,_

_So, I guess I gotta love you while I'm here, baby._

I rested my chin on my knees, looking out onto the water. Tears started to escape my eyes. _Why are you crying, Christina. You know damn well that boy wasnt any good in the first place. _Everything was starting to make sense. & Maybe I was starting to accept the fact that he was no good. _But even if he was up to no good, I couldnt let him go. _

_Did you know? The news said that the sky is fallin',_

_the globe is warmin',_

_my country's war-ing,_

_the leaders are lyin',_

_time is runnin', lower & lower babe.._

"Christina?" I quickly wiped my tears and turned my head, seeing Logan making his way to the other seat on the balcony. I gave a small smile and he did so in return. He looked at me for a minute as he sat down, looking worried. _Crap, he knows. _"Hey, whats wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing." Silence.

_**I know we just met, but baby, could you love me quickly? **_

_**I want you to love me like you know the world's about to end, baby, quickly. **_

"Whatever it is, you know you could tell me.."

"It's just Shad." I looked out into the view. "Everything about this relationship is just becoming.. too much. He saw the pictures, by the way."

"Im sorry."

"Dont be."

"..You deserve better." He bluntly said. I looked at him with my eyes watering up.

"..I know."

"Then why are you letting him do this to you, Christina."

"Bcos I love him."

"Are you sure you do? Or are you just afraid of being on your own." Silence.

"I dont know."

"I rly dont like seeing you this way, especially when you KNOW you deserve better."

"Logan, I just cant let him go."

"You cant or you dont want to?" I shrugged. "All I know is that.. if he doesnt step up to the plate someone else will and treat you the way you deserved to be treated."

"Oh yeah, someone totally will." I said sarcastically. "And who would that be."

"Me." He said softly. I looked at him and he kept his gaze on me. "Christina, I dont know what it is about you, But since I saw you again, I developed feelings for you. & I know right now is probably not the right time to be telling you this, but you gotta hear it from me sooner or later. You rly dont deserve him, and if it wasnt a crime, I'd murder him for treating you the way he does bcos someone as beautiful and great as you deserves way better than that." I started to cry. "Pls dont cry." He leaned over to wipe my tears. "Whatever you wanna do with your life, I'm fine with it. Just make sure you recognize your own happiness."

His words stung me. But they replayed in my head over and over again. _Just make sure you recognize your own happiness._

I sighed and finally stopped crying. "Thank you."

"It's nothing, rly. Can you smile now?" I smiled. "There you go. That's more I like it." I giggled and we continued to talk until the rest of the boys joined us in my room to join our random conversation. It went on for hours until we started to yawn, finally calling it a night between the 5 of us.

* * *

><p>Finally, the All White Pre-Party for Felicia and Rodney had come. Everyone looked flawless, having fun, eating and talking to each other. As the party progressed, everyone had their share of drinks. We all knew our limit though. Once we felt tipsy it was done with. We danced around by the pool area, my uncle blasting music everywhere by playing the sickest mixes. It was fun to see everyone having fun like this. After last night, me and Logan had gotten a bit more flirtier than usual. We would always play fight with each other, "accidentally" lock hands, say flirty things to each other, and give each other flirty looks. Our flirting was on a whole other level and it definitely felt better than dealing with Shad. Dont get me wrong, he was still in the back of my head, but I wasnt gonna bug if he wasnt gonna try either. <em>Our final test<em>.

Anyways, on the dance floor, I danced with all the guys. Giving more time with Logan though, cos he definitely knew how to dance. It was a huge turn on. We were all pretty tipsy, but still conscious enough to know our surroundings. _Carlos on the other hand.._

"Oh my GOD, I am DRUNK." Carlos slurred as he stumbled over to me and Logan. "Oh oh, Woops. Dont mind me, Keep dancing." He stumbled away, yelling.

"Carlitos are you drunk?" I heard my mom say. "NO, NEVER THAT MOTHER DEAREST." He yelled back. Me and Logan laughed as he hugged my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder. Our dancing slowed down due to the song, until my uncle played something up beat again. We started dancing again until James pushed him off and turned me around to dance on him.

"NOT COOL." Logan yelled in front of us. The dancing between me and James started to get intense as each up and down movement got rougher. He started moving our hips into circular movements. We were alternating sides and I eventually had to keep my stance up by putting my hands on my knees.

"James, calm down!" I laughed, yelling. Kendall put an arm up on Logan's shoulder as they watched us, laughing.

"You're just gonna let him do that?" Kendall said, laughing.

"What the hell?" Amanda said turning around, looking at me and James dancing. I guess James mouthed something to Logan bcos as soon as I felt James push me to the front, Logan turned me to dance on him once more. He started dancing the same exact way as James, just a little bit rougher.

"You guys are gonna keep her butt aching for days." I heard Kendall say to James. James was catching his breath and they started laughing at us dancing. After a bit, we finally stopped, catching our breaths.

"You guys are so foul!" Amanda said laughing. I started dancing on her and she put her hands on my back to push me off. "Ew, Christina. Stop!" I laughed and we made our way to get more drinks. As the night continued, we calmed ourselves down, sipping on more drinks, having snacks and talks around the fire pit. We had to quiet down by 11 due to the closeby neighbors, so we started cleaning up until me and Kendall found Carlos laying down on the grass.

"Oh Carlitos." Kendall said as we both looked down at him. I bent down to wake him up.

"Carlos, you need to get up off of the grass, honey." His eyes fluttered open.

"I think Im gonna be sick." Our eyes widened.

"Kendall give me a plastic bag!" I shrieked.

"Uhhh...HERE!" He handed me the half full garbage bag. I looked at him like he was crazy. "Sorry! Unless you want him to throw up on the precious grass your sister needs tmo then I think it'll do." I put the opening of the bag in front of Carlos and he began to cough heavily, making him throw up. James, Logan, Amanda, Rodney and Felicia walked over.

"Oh my god, did he drink too much again?" Felicia said, smacking her hand to her forehead.

"Apparently." After he stopped throwing up, James helped him up and him and Kendall put his arms over their shoulders.

"I.. drank.. everything! HOLY CRAP." Carlos slurred as they carried him.

They took him to the bathroom upstairs while me and Logan threw out the trashbags in the front of the house. Then James came down the steps.

"Is he okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, he just needs to throw everything up though. He might be in there awhile. He keeps asking Kendall to tell him a story." Me and Logan laughed.

"Hey, on the other hand, we were good on the dance floor today." James looked at me and Logan. Then he looked back at me. "So, who's a better dancer? Me or Logie?" Logan scrunched his eyebrows at him, while James smiled with his thumbs up. I laughed and made my way up the stairs.

"Wouldnt you guys like to know.. Welp, thats too bad." I said turning and making my way to my room. "Aw come on!" Was all I heard from behind me. After I changed into comfier clothes, I plopped on my bed and turned the tv on. I looked at my phone that I left on the dresser. _**3 missed calls, 2 new text messages. **_All from Shad. I sighed. His first text was him saying hi. Then his second text was more.. on the upset side.

_**Alright, I mean I guess you could ignore me. That's cool. Whatever Christina, hit me when you come to your senses.**_

I scoffed. When_ I COME _to my senses? Rly. I shook my head in frustration and answered his text.

_**I was partying with the family. Sorry if that was such a bad thing, maybe if you paid more attention next time you'd remember what I was up to. **_

_**So you couldnt bring your phone around and hit me up? Thats bullshit Christina.**_

_**No, I chose not to. Why? Bcos I didnt wanna deal with you. Call me bullshit or whatever you want, just remember that Im not always gonna be here to take your shit. When you stopped trying, I figured I might as well too. Goodnight Shad.**_

_**Oh its like that? Whats been up with you lately? It's that Logan dude aint it?**_

I threw my phone to the side after putting it on silent, letting it receive all the texts and calls Shad attempted. I crawled in bed, and watched The Notebook. Just then, Amanda walked in and got in bed next to me. She looked half asleep. Probably sleepwalking and she didnt even know.

"Hi." She softly said. I chuckled.

"Yes babygirl?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight? I miss sleeping with you." She cuddled up under the blankets.

"Sure."

"Yay. So hows Shad?"

"Eh. Idk. Truthfully, Im getting tired of it.. I just dont know how to let him go."

"Thank the Lord. Why dont you know how to let him go?"

"Bcos. As cliche as it is, I rly just cant." I turned up the volume to the movie.

"Come on Christina, you know you cant always hold on. There's better fish in the sea, I promise! Waaay better fish in the sea." _You got that right, little sis._

"I know. I just.. I dont know. We'll see where it takes us. I havent rly been trying to talk to him cos lately hes just been getting on my nerves. I dont want that negativity right now."

"Mhm.." She sleepily said.

"Its just too much. Like, how could our relationship end up like-" I turned to her as she snored. She was sound asleep. I smiled and kissed her on the head. It made her cuddle towards me and I continued to watch Tv. But then the light from the hallway filled the entrance into my room, once again.

"Okay, whoevers opening my door rly needs to be the first one to learn how to knock." Logan smiled, walking in in his vneck and basketball shorts.

"Sleepover? Why didnt you tell me?" He jumped onto the other side of my bed.

"Oh please, dont even try. Amanda always slept with me before, So i have no problem with her climbing in my bed. You .. on the other hand."

"Mean!" He quietly shrieked and sat up.

"But, did you need something?"

"Just wanted to say goodnight, _miss I know how to drive guys crazy with the way I dance_." I laughed and hit him on the chest with the remote. "Owie..." He pouted.

"Woops, the remote slipped. Goodnight Logan." I laughed.

"HAHA, very funny. Goodnight Christina." We looked at each other for awhile, until he smiled and brought his face closer. I looked at him get closer, when he cracked a smile and kissed me on the forehead. "Haha, you thought you were gonna get to kiss these?" He laughed, pointing at his pink lips and I rolled my eyes.

"No. Like it matters."

"Why wouldnt it?" He stood up and fixed his shirt. "But, I dont think you can handle alllllll this." He emphasized 'all.' "You cant handle alllll this." He pointed his finger up and down his body.

"Ooohkay, I think it's time for you to get to bed." I laughed, holding up a pillow to threaten him.

"Fine, fine. Bye." I smiled as he stomped out like a little kid.

I didn't smile bcos of the way he acted.

_I smiled bcos he made me feel something that I have never felt with Shad._

* * *

><p><strong>(: &amp; There you have it. Review please!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Boo, still no reviewers. ): It's okay, I love writing this story. if I could get more reviewers, it'd make my day. More motivation. (: lol. **

**And welp, here's the new chapter. Yay for Logan.. Sort of?**

**Disclaimer: I dont own BTR or any songs in this. Just the OC's.**

***READ&REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Christina's POV -<strong>_

The wedding was well on its way by 3pm. The colors of the weddings were lilac vs. the dark contrast of purple against it and white. It was all beautiful. The way the backyard was set up for the wedding and the reception, it was all just surreal to Felicia. I was happy that she finally got the wedding of her dreams and that she was happy, today was definitely her day. When me and Logan walked down the aisle as partners, we looked at each other from the corners of our eyes, then looked around with small smiles plastered on our faces. I heard a couple of "_Oh they are such a cute couple_!" going around the crowd, making me and Logan quietly giggle to ourselves. Carlos looked great, being that he was throwing up like crazy the night before. Him and Amanda happily walked down the aisle with a little bounce in their walk. I laughed, looking down and then back up to see Kendall and James escorting our aunties. Then, it was time for my sister to walk up the aisle. When my dad brought her out, I started to tear with Amanda, at how beautiful and happy she looked. She met Rodney at the end of the aisle and they kissed. The wedding was beautifully set up. And the crowd was probably crying a river by the time Rodney and Felicia made their promises to each other and said their I do's. Im not gonna lie, I was crying a river. _They were the type of couple everyone wanted to be._

* * *

><p>At the reception, we shared our toasts, had our food and entertainment. The boys even sang their single, Worldwide, causing the crowd to be in tears again. Rodney had a surprised performance for Felicia too, singing<strong> Someone by Musiq Soulchild <strong>and his freestyle version of **Selfish by Slum Village**. It was rly adorable, but at the same time, It wasnt anything new to me and Amanda bcos he always serenaded her. That was the cue for their first dance together to **The Love We Got by Karina Pasian.**The crowd was aw'ing here and there after he performed for her and their dance. Then, people went around saying blessings and such to the newlywed couple. Eventually it was time to dance. Me, Logan and James laughed on the dance floor, remembering the night before. We decided we werent gonna dance like that, since there were more family members present.

"Oooh, I need a drink. Be right back." I told my uncle as the song we were dancing to finished. I walked over to the fountain with the drinks and poured myself a cup of coke. I was dancing for practically the whole night & I was _**THIRSTY.**_

"Dancing too much, i see?"

"Shutup Logan." I mumbled in the cup and pushed him. He laughed and drank out of his cup.

"Alright, alright. Last song of the night. Grab somebody special and share this slow dance with them." **Goodluck Charm by Jagged Edge **started to play. We awkwardly stood there, sipping our drinks and watching everyone slow dance to the song. I chuckled at Kendall, Carlos and James dancing with my aunties and acting like '_gentleman_' to impress them. Logan started laughing and then i felt his eyes on me.

"Do you.. wanna dance?" I looked at him and took his hand. He lead me to the middle of the dance floor and turned me around to face him. My hands rested around his neck and our foreheads pressed against each other. We kept our eyes on each other, no smiling, anything. Just taking each other's presence in. I later rested my head by his cheek. His face started to press against mine more. Then he slowly pressed his lips against my cheek. Not pulling away for a good minute. When he did, our foreheads rested against each other's again. This time we were smiling at each other. His cheeks turning a bit of a rosy red tint.

_And I'd throw away this ice, and_

_Give up my J.E. pieces-_

_Just to get a piece of (your love forever)_

_And I knew you were a keeper_

_So babygirl I'm keepin you._

_Can't think about letting you go no no_

_It seems like every situation I been facing,_

_You know what to do to save me_

_So I know you bring me love.-_

_So I'm standing strong like a soldier-_

_I know how to hold you-_

_I'm saying this to let you know_

_I got so... Oooh._

_See I got so much love for you in these arms-_

_Don't you know that you're my good luck charm._

_Where you are forever girl ain't no harm_

_Ain't nobody else can borrow it, I won't allow it_

_See I got so much love for you in these arms_

_Don't you know that you're my good luck charm._

_Lovin you forever girl and never do I_

_Wanna go without, my good luck charm.._

Ater the song was finished, I opened my eyes to see him staring straight at me, our foreheads still touching.

"Everyone have a good night and a safe trip home." The caterers started to clean up the place as I pulled away from him.

"Uhm.. Thanks."

"For what?"

"The dance." I smiled and walked inside. He followed behind me and we met up with the group in the livingroom.

"Oh hey. Hey Christina. Hey. Thanks for the dance." Kendall said waving his hand at me.

"What dance?"

"Exactly." His smiled quickly turned into a frown. James laughed and put his hand on Kendall's shoulder.

"OOKAY, IF YOU GUYS NEED US, DONT. WE'RE GONNA BE UNAVAILABLE TONIGHT." Felicia yelled from the steps as Rodney carried her upstairs. We all had disgusted looks on our faces.

"Well it was fun. Cant believe its our last night here." Logan said shrugging.

"I know. I'd totally be down to pull an allnighter, but .. I'm tired." Carlos yawned, loosening his tie. The rest of the guys undid their ties as we went upstairs to our rooms.

"Goodnight guys." Amanda yawned as she went into her room. We all said goodnight in unison. Kendall, James and Carlos sleepily went to their rooms, all looking like they would collapse any minute.

"Are you not sleepy?"

"I am. But, I wanted to stay with you for awhile." Logan said rubbing the back of his neck. I sleepily smiled and he went into his room to change. I went into my bathroom to change into my usual pajama plaid shorts and a longsleeve white vneck. I heard somebody walk into my room and plop on my bed, so I figured it was Logan. I took off the rest of my makeup and washed my face with my facial cleanser before going outside to take out the bobbypins in my hair.

"Do you need help?" He looked at me from my bed. I nodded and he patted the bed. I sat in front of him and he took out the pins in my hair, placing it in my hand. My hair finally fell down, still lightweight curled from the bun it was in. I ran my hand through my hair, put the pins on the dresser and closed the lights. I sat by him on the bed and he was flipping through channels.

"I am so tired." I said resting my head on the wall.

"Then go to sleep."

"And let you watch me go to sleep?" He nodded, excitedly. I laughed and playfully pushed him. "No."

"Why do you always push me." He pouted.

"Im sorry." I giggled. He smiled and shook his head. It stayed silent for a minute as we watched Food Network. He sat up and stretched, accidentally placing his hand on top of mine.

"Oh, Sorry." He took his hand away quickly. Something took over me, though. I giggled and took his hand back.

"It's fine. Give me a hand massage?" I asked in a cute voice.

"Wow, I mean yeah, you could just use me."

"Whatever." I laughed. He gave me a rly good hand massage. I watched him work his magic on my hand, as he focused on the tv. After he let go of my hand, I played with his hair.

"Hey." He whined. I laughed and stuck my tongue out.

He smiled at me. "Guess what."

"Hm?"

"You're beautiful when you smile, did you know that?" I blushed.

"No. I did not."

"Well, now you know." We stared at each other for awhile, our expressions getting serious. "Uhm, whatever happens.. Dont be scared. I just need to figure something out."

"Uhm, okay..." I looked at him confused, not knowing what that meant. His face drew closer to mine. When it was close enough, he grabbed my chin and pulled my lips onto his. After he planted the first kiss, we pulled away for a bit until he took it as leverage to continue. This time the kiss got deeper. More passionate. _Intense_. I found myself running my hand through his hair while he brought my body closer to his. His tongue lined my bottom lip, asking for entrance. His tongue danced around in my mouth and when I got the chance, I bit his bottom lip. He gave off a soft moan and kissed my jawbone down below my ear, on my neck, finding my spot. I bit my lip and gave off a breathing moan. He continued to plant kisses on my neck until reality kicked in: _Shad. _I pulled away pretty quick, making him get up like I did.

"Logan.. I-I, I cant."

"..What?"

"I cant." I looked at him w/ regret. "I'm still with Shad.. and You know that.."

"Shad? This is what its about.. Shad? Christina, you know Shad isnt any good & you still decide to stick around."

"You said you were fine with what I did with my life, you-you said-"

"Okay! So I said that! But I thought you were smart enough to realize you deserved better than that!" His tone rose. I rubbed my arm and looked down.

"Look, I'm still with him.. & It's wrong for me to do this."

"Do what?"

"Play fire with fire." I mumbled. He got closer to me, so close I could literally feel his hot breath on me. I looked up and he was looking down at me with too many emotions: _Anger, Confusion, Frustration, Sadness, all of the above. & I wouldnt blame him._

"Stop lying to yourself."

"Stop lying about wha-"

"Christina, just stop lying to yourself. You know you dont wanna be with him bcos you have feelings for me." I stayed silent.

"Logan, stop. I cant." He sighed heavily as I began to feel the tears race down my cheeks.

"Well, if you didnt feel anything about me and felt so wrong about this in the first place, you would've stopped me right when I made my move." He stood there for a minute before leaving my room. I broke down in tears on my bed. _Why cant you just let go of Shad and move on with your life, Christina. You got somebody good right in front of you & you still decide to choose the one who breaks your heart over the one who heals it._

* * *

><p>The next day, I woke up, eyes puffy and head pounding. I had fallen asleep from all the crying I did last night. I groggily got up, showered and put on leggings, a white vneck, a peppered Cranberry American Apparel hoodie and uggs. I slowly packed my stuff into my luggage with the radio playing a bunch of summer-y, lovey dovey songs. I sighed and faced my door when I heard a knock.<p>

"Hey, goodmorning." Kendall said with a smile. I smiled back.

"You all packed up alrdy?"

"Yeah. We all kind of are. Well, Carlos is still having trouble."

I giggled. "Of course he is."

"So, are you not gonna keep in touch again?" He asked with a sad expression on his face.

"I will. I will. I promise."

"That's good to hear." He took out a piece of paper from his hoodie pocket. "Uh, I wrote down the address to our house. If you need anything or if you ever wanna just come by and hangout, you're more than welcome to." He handed me the paper. I smiled and put it in my pocket.

"Will do, sir." He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well I'll see you downstairs?" I nodded and he left. I took one last check around the room, making sure I didnt leave anything before closing the door and going downstairs.

"Here. Give it to me." Carlos said waving for my luggage. I smiled and handed it to him. I looked out and saw everyone standing by the door. Felicia and Rodney were off to Hawaii for their honeymoon for a week. Amanda, of course, had to leave with our parents since this was only a vacation home. Kendall, Logan, Carlos and James were going back to doing what they did; being the boys of Big Time Rush. Me and Logan had eye contact but instead of smiling at me, he looked away and back at everyone else. _Great Christina, you ruined it. _When it was time to say our goodbyes, Carlos gave me a bear hug. James and Kendall gave me a strong gripped hug. I kissed Amanda on the forehead and we hugged. Felicia kissed us on the head before giving us a hug, followed by Rodney and _then came Logan.. _

"Well, I guess I'll see you soon?" I said looking up at him. He didnt look at me, but nodded.

"Yeup." He gave me an awkward one armed hug. It bugged me so much that when I got to the car some tears escaped my eyes again. And it was like that for the majority of the drive home.

* * *

><p><strong>So, in the next chapter.. let's just say that things get taken care of on their own. More Logan &amp; Christina? I think so.<strong>

**Reviews are much appreciated. (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alright, so here's the next chapter. It's a bit short, I'm sorry! But, it's probably what you've been waiting for. (;**

****READ&REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything. OC's only.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Christina's POV -<strong>_

When I got home, I sighed. I missed everybody alrdy.. especially Logan._ Logan freakin' Mitchell_. I threw my luggage on my bed and began to arrange my clothes back in order in my closet. I shoved the empty luggage back into the end of my closet, realizing I had a pile of clothes that belonged to Shad. I stared at it for a minute, realizing there was only one thing i **NEEDED** to do. It was time. I grabbed his pile of clothes and threw them in a garbage bag.

"Hello?"

"Can you stop by my place right now?"

"Yeah." He chuckled. "Aw Christina, I knew you'd come back around. I'll be there in 5, baby." I rolled my eyes and ended the call. I looked around my room and decided to throw the pictures of me and him in the bag as well. Oh and the build-a-bear he made for me that was dressed in a LA Lakers uniform. _Everything having to do with him / us, was gone._ And in the bag. Sooner or later, there was a knock on the door. I held the bag in one hand and opened the door to see Shad cockily smiling at me. It quickly faded when I threw the bag at him.

"What's this?"

"Your stuff. Everything you gave me. Our pictures."

He laughed cockily. "So, what're you trying to say? We're done?"

"Glad to see you understood so quick. Goodbye Shad." I slammed the door in his face.

"You makin' a big ass mistake right now, Christina Vega. You gon' wish you never did that. Yeah, I'mma be back for you. Watch." He yelled from behind the door. I rolled my eyes and went to my balcony window to sneakily watch him leave the parking lot. Once he did, I took the piece of paper out of my pocket. The address wasnt too far from here. There was only one thing I needed to fix. _And I needed to fix it now._

I grabbed my purse and keys and headed out for the door. I got into my car and sped off to the address Kendall gave me. On the way, it started to rain rly hard, out of NOWHERE. _Great, just in time for a shower of blessings. _I said sarcastically in my head. It was quiet in the car, besides the rain pounding hard on my car and Trey Songz softly singing on the radio.

_I swear the world stops spinning when your around_

_I take my time every minute to love you down_

_Give me your smile, girl forget how he made you frown_

_Take a chance girl I'm telling you_

_That I could be the one for you_

_I gone do what he can't do girl_

_Let me be you the one to show you love_

_Be the only one your thinking of_

_Love is blind so you can't see_

_But you just need me..._

Once I got to the nice looking house, I went around their fountain and parked. I took a breather and called Logan.

"Hello?"

"You said I needed to recognize my happiness right?"

"Christina? What? Where are you?"

"Come outside." I hung up before he could say anything and got out of my car. I slammed the door, alrdy soaking wet from the rain. I looked up to see Logan opening the door with a confused expression on his face. He came towards me, not minding at all if he got wet as well. He stroked his hair back as we met halfway.

"Are you crazy? What are you doing out he-" I tippy toed and grabbed his face to pull him into a deep kiss. He kissed back, his right hand underneath my wet hair and his other on the small of my back. He brought our bodies closer as we continued to kiss deeply in the rain. We pulled away after what seemed like forever and brought our foreheads together. He smiled down at me and rubbed my cheek with his thumb.

"You're crazy, you know that?"

"Im sorry. You were right." I whispered. He gave me another peck on the lips before we entered the house dripping wet.

"AWWW MAN, THERE WAS A WATER FIGHT! WHERE?" Carlos yelled.

"Are you that oblivious to the weather outside?" Kendall said. Thunder/Lightning hit and Carlos screamed. James and Kendall shook their heads and looked at us.

"Well, it's about time you two got together." James said.

"Shutup." I mumbled, trying to prevent my teeth from clattering.

"Come on, lets get in warmer clothes." Logan lead me up to his room. It was neat, and the color schmes were black grey and white. He went into his closet, throwing me a pair of his basketball shorts, a vneck and a hoodie. Luckily my bra and underwear didnt get too soaked. I put on his clothes, in total admiration of how it smelled exactly like him, while he took a quick shower. He came back out in a royal blue vneck and sweats. He ran the towel through his hair once more before throwing it on his sink.

"I look huge in your stuff." I stood up and he laughed.

"Eh. Still cute to me, at least." He kissed me on the cheek, then looked out his window. "I dont know if you should go home tonight. It's pretty bad outside."

"Well.. If you dont mind.."

"Why would I? I can finally snuggle with my girlfriend without her having to worry about anything." _Girlfriend, ey? _"Sorry, did you not-" His eyes widened

"Shush, boyfriend." He smiled and I pecked him on the lips. We went downstairs with the rest of the guys. Kendall bursted out in laughter.

"You look like a walking troll doll."

"Its not THAT big."

"Are you staying the night?" He asked jumping onto the couch as Carlos turned on their Xbox.

"Yeah, unless you want me to go out in that weather."

"Hockey pucks, I was hoping you would." I hit him and he laughed. "Ow."

"Come on, lets be nice to little ol' Christina." James said grabbing a controller and throwing one to Logan. I sideways on Logan's lap, putting my feet up onto the arm of the loveseat. _At least he holds me when he plays video games. _As the game progressed, things got too intense between the guys. They started screaming and jumping. It was obvious Logan tried staying still everytime he yelled bcos I was on him.

"CARLOS YOU'RE A CHEATER!" Logan shrieked, his fingers fiercely pressing the buttons and he bit his bottom lip with his eyebrows scrunched. I giggled at how adorable he looked. He didnt even notice me staring and smiling at him - that's how into the game he was.

"LOGAN WATCH OUT!" James yelled and jumped up, causing Logan to scream.

"AWWW-HAWWW, NO. JAMES SAVE ME."

"I CANT SAVE YOU IF YOU'RE ALL THE WAY OVER THERE AND IM ALL THE WAY OVER HERE."

"ITS DONE. ITS DONE. LOGAN YOU'RE DONE." Kendall started screaming. They started yelling and screaming some more until the level had ended. Carlos and Kendall had screamed for victory while James threw his controller down and Logan threw it to his side.

"Cheaters." Logan mumbled.

"Not even! You're just being butthurt bcos you and James are sore losers!" Carlos jumped on the couch and yelled in their faces. I started giggling even more, seeing how serious this game was to them. Logan stuck his tongue out at Carlos then looked at me.

"What're you laughing at?" He said with an emotionless face. I giggled even more and pinched his cheek.

"You, silly. You took the game so seriously."

"Babe, you dont understand.. It is serious." He said _oh so seriously_. I kissed him on the cheek and he smiled.

"Soo.. what are we gonna eat for dinner?" Kendall yelled from the fridge. James and Carlos shrugged, then looked at Logan. Logan rolled his eyes and sighed.

"What do you guys need me to cook?"

"Do they... not cook?"

"You... would rather.. not ask them to." He said shaking his head.

"I'll cook dinner, babe."

"No, you're the guest here, why would you do-"

"Nonsense." I said getting up and heading to the kitchen. "Do you guys have any ingredients?" James and Carlos looked in all their cabinets while Kendall closed the fridge.

"Uhm, nope." They all said in unison.

"Well.. at least.. nothing useful.." James added. I rose my eyebrow, thinking that this couldnt be possible. It couldnt be possible that these boys were living on chips and all that small stuff.

"Well.. we havent rly gone grocery shopping in awhile.." Logan said behind me and shrugged.

"Thats it. I'm calling for pizza." Kendall said pulling out his iphone. "I am so sorry for the weather, mr. pizzaman but we arent starving tonight." With that, he put the phone to his ear and walked away to order the pizza. The rest of us plopped back down on the couch, watching tv until the pizza came. I ate about two slices while the guys... had countless slices of pizza. After a bit of relaxing and letting our food digest, everyone headed to their rooms - Logan leading the way, holding my hand.

"Here." I said taking off his hoodie. He smiled.

"Babe, keep it."

"What? Dont you like this sweater?"

"Yeah, but I like you too.. So.. your point is?" He said fixing his closet. I chuckled and plopped onto his bed, throwing the sweater ontop of my bag. He turned the tv on and crawled onto the bed, giving me a peck on the lips. "Can you get in with me?"

"No." I said watching him get into the bed. He looked at me, giving me a _**'wtf'**_look. I tried holding in my laughter, but I couldnt. I got under the covers with him. He pulled the sheets over me before he pulled me to him, making me lay on his chest. We were watching whatever was on the tv for awhile until he closed the tv out of nowhere.

"Uh... are you sleepy alrdy?" I said in the dark. He moved, making me lay on my tummy to face him.

"Nope." He said happily. It was silent for a minute, with only the rain hitting the window being heard. He silently chuckled, brushing the hair out of my face.

"Then, why are we sitting in the dark?"

"What? I cant kiss my girlfriend?" He said leaning over, giving me a deep, passionate kiss. I bit my lip as he pulled away. "Come closer." He whispered. I laid on his chest, kissing him again. His hands ran down my sides, rubbing the sides of my legs. Our tongues explored each other's mouths, until he flipped me down and got ontop. He didnt break the kiss, but when he pulled away, I bit his bottom lip again, remembering it was his weak spot. He let out a soft moan, before attacking my neck with kisses. He sucked on my weak spot, making me give off a soft moan. He started to take off my shirt and threw it to the ground, while I did the same to him. He slid my basketball shorts off and his sweats off, all in between kisses.

"Babe.."

"Yeah?" I whispered, our lips touching. He gave me a soft peck before continuing to speak.

"I dont wanna do this, if you dont want to." He brushed my hair out of my face again. I shook my head, running my hands through his hair.

"I do... I do." He nodded once, before proceeding to kiss me and let things take care of itself that night..

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? Yay or nay?<strong>

**Reviews are much appreciated. (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Woohoo, thanks for the reviews & the alerts. (: So this chapter, is pretty much a filler chapter & there's alot of made up stuff in here. I did SOME research but not all that much. **

**The next upcoming chapters are gonna be filler chapters cos like, I dont rly wanna jump into the drama too quick. Sorry if it gets kind of boring. =/ **

**I'm kind of working on a JamesxOC fanfic too. I'm not sure if I should put it up or not, but we'll see.**

**But, please? *READ&REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or any songs. Just my OC's.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Christina's POV -<strong>_

I was a lightsleeper. I realized that when I heard my phone vibrating in my bag. My alarm. I looked at the clock. 713am. Crap. First day back at work, & here I was laying next to Logan in our under garments. _Last night.. was unbelievable._ Not in a bad way. I quietly dragged myself out of his bed, putting on his clothes. He was usually a morning person, but I guess.. after last night, it wasnt happening for him today. I grabbed my bag, and gave him a kiss on the forehead before quietly closing the door to his room. I smelled bread, being toasted. Who was up this early? Definitely wasn't Carlos or Kendall. I walked down the steps, seeing James in workout attire, spreading jelly on his toast.

"Up so early?" He looked at me and smiled.

"Goodmorning to you too. Why are you up before Logan? Are you trying to run away?"

"Definitely.." He laughed. "No, I gotta get to the hospital by 9. Totally forgot I had to be back today. When Logan wakes up, could you tell him?"

"Yeah, sure." He bit into his toast and put an arm out for a hug.

"Bye Jaaaames. Have a good workout."

"Totally. Hey, come back soon alright?" I nodded and walked to my car. The sun was shining through some clouds, but the ground was still pretty wet. I went home, took a quick shower and put on my uniform. I tied my hair back and headed back out for the hospital. When I got there, I slipped my phone into my back pockets and put my purse in the trunk. I walked in, receiving hello's from coworkers and such. I did my rounds of going around each room on the floor to check up on each patient.

"Chwistina!" Amber, a 6 year old cancer patient, called out for me when she saw me walk through her door.

"Hey babygirl, how are you?"

"Good. I missssed you. Where were you?"

"Aw, i missed you too honey. I was at my sister's wedding."

"A wedding for a week!"

"Yes!" I said happily, checking up on her. "It was one of those fairytell weddings." She giggled, making me smile.

"Thats cooool! I wish I was there."

"I wish you were too, sweetie." I finished my daily routine, checking up on her, running certain tests and such. I told her I would be back but before I left, she called my name again. I turned around at her door, looking at her.

"Chwistina."

"Yes Amber?"

"Can I hug you, pwease?" She opened her arms out, her tiny fingers wiggling. I smiled and walked over to her to give her a nice, warm hug. She giggled, making me giggle myself as I walked out.

I went down the hall, arriving at the.. well, "adoption" center. It wasnt rly an adoption center bcos they didnt just give these babies/kids out like it was nothing.. but the thought was there indirectly. These kids were left behind at the hospital when they first checked in, after receiving horrible news of a long term disease and such. Their parents never came back to visit, so they stayed at the hospital. I absolutely hated going towards this section, but it was one of my duties to regularly visit and check up on the kids regardless of the nurses working on the floor. I passed through the younger teens, to the children.. finally reaching the babies. I looked through the window, staring at the spaced out cribs that continued on for .. awhile. I walked in, peeking over each crib, seeing babies playing with their toys or sleeping. Some nurses were tending to some other babies who wouldnt stop crying, but there was a particular nurse who couldnt get a baby to stop crying. He looked like he wasnt 1 yet, but he was about to reach that age. I looked down at his crib's tag. _**Joshua Lawes - DOB: 8-11-10 - Severe Combined Immunodeficieny / "Bubble Boy." **__This baby was diagonosed with SCI, leading to a defect in their white blood cells, both T cells and B cells. His body barely had any immune response.. _I took one look at him and he absolutely looked perfect. As if nothing was wrong with him. He was as perfect as an angel.

"Here." I took the baby from the middle-aged nurse. I started to rub his back and slowly rock him to make him stop crying. Eventually he did, causing the nurse to smile and nod.

"I think he wants you." I smiled and held onto Joshua. He dug his head by my neck, then sat up in my arms. He looked at me and smiled, putting his hand on my face.

"Hey, cutie. How are you feeling?" He smiled.

"Mama." My eyes watered a bit as I smiled.

"Well honey, I'm not your mama.." I chuckled. He shook his head and giggled.

"No. Mama." He pointed. I softly smiled at him and continued to rock him back and forth. I attempted to put him back down in the crib, but he would only hold on tighter. I wrapped the blanket around him and walked around the halls, carrying him.

"What's Joshua doing out of his crib? Is he okay?" Dr. Davis asked.

"Yeah, no. He's fine.. He just doesnt want me to put him down." He laughed.

"That's the first.. He must rly like you, Christina." I smiled. "Well, just make sure he gets fed and that he's kept warm."

"Okay." I basically walked around the floor, trying to put him to sleep after he was fed. He finally fell asleep in my arms, so I put him back into his crib slowly and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Something about that boy made me feel so attached to him. i took one more look at him before walking out and continuing around the floor and doing tasks the doctor had asked me to do.

_**- Logan's POV -**_

"Dude.. are you dead?" Carlos said in my face, poking different areas of my body. I squinted my eyes and stretched.

"Obviously not.." I mumbled.

"Well sorry! You just never wake up this late. What did you and Christina do last night?" He wiggled his eyebrows and knudged me. I shook my head and got up out of bed.

"Speaking of Christina.. Where is she? It's kind of scary how I wake up to you and not her.." Carlos' smile quickly faded into a frown.

"Sheesh.."

"No rly, where is she?"

"She had to get back to work at the hospital early this morning." He nodded, smiling.

"Oh.. hmm. Okay."

"Well you have like 10 minutes to get rdy bcos Gustavo wants us at the studio by like, 1230."

"Oh, great. Thanks for the early warning, Carlos." I said sarcastically, grabbing clothes from my closet. I groggily walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. _Oh man, last night.. _I smiled. It was still unbelievable.. actually, it was still unbelievable how she was mine. All mine. No Shad in the way. Just thinking about her made me miss her a lot. After my quick shower, I threw on a black vneck, cream/black stripped cardigan, jeans and black sneakers. I shook my hair a bit with my hand and headed downstairs, checking my phone. _**Hey Babe, just in case James didnt tell you, I'm going back to work at the hospital. Call / text me when you can, bcos I dont know when I'm gonna be able to take a break. Mk, i'll talk to you later. I like you, ugly. (: **_I chuckled at her last sentence. It was too early to say I love you to each other, but this girl was definitely a different story. _**Hi Babe! I miss you already. I hope you're having a good day back at work. I'm about to go to the studio. I like you too, uglier. (:**_

"Aw, Logie's smiling at his phone." Kendall joked. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Are you guys rdy to leave? We're gonna be late." They groaned, in annoyance.

"Logan, it's like 1215."

"Yeah, and? It takes time to get to the studio. Come on, lets go." I said making my way to the dork.

"His nerdy ways, i swear!" James shrieked behind me. It WAS about a 15 minute drive to the studio, so when we finally got there, it was just on time.

"Oh, great. The dogs are here." Gustavo yelled. Of course. "Dogs, my office. NOW." We quietly followed behind him.

"So Gustavo, what are we doing today?" Carlos asked.

"Recording a new song and dance. BUT, i have good news."

"What's that?" James asked.

"Your new video aired all over the world today." We high-fived each other. Worlwide had its first premiere around the world today, it was about time. "Okay, enough. We have to get to work now."

"But we just got here.. can we at least take a breather?" Kendall asked.

"Breather from what! Studio, NOW." Kelly lead us outside and handed us our lyric sheets.

"Learn it." She smiled and walked away. I wasnt rly in the mood to do this right now, but we did as told. It was hard to concentrate bcos the only thing on my mind was Christina.

_**- Christina's POV -**_

By the time it was 930pm, the doctor told me I could go home. We had a rotating schedule, which I was absolutely thankful for, bcos I dont know how to survive without any sleep on a hospital floor. I loved these kids to death, but it would just be too stressful. I barely looked at my phone all day, only peeking to see if Logan texted and to text him back short messages. I was finally going home to rest. I sighed as I got into my car and drove home. I missed Logan. I wanted to visit him, but Im sure he was tired as well from working in the studio today. I couldnt wait to talk to him on the phone. On the way home, I stopped by a Mongolian BBQ restaurant to get some fast dinner. When I got home, I got into some comfy pajamas, turned on the tv and ate my food. I flipped the channels, when a video caught my eye.

"Hey.. That's Kendall. And Carlos.. And James.. and.." I smiled seeing Logan in a white button up, a silver tie, light grey jeans and sneakers with the tongue pulled out. It was the video to their single, Worldwide. I absolutely fell in love with the song after they sang it at Felicia's wedding, but the video just added so much more brownie points to it. I smiled at every part consisting of Logan, but it made me miss him more. So, I called him as I ate.

"Hey Christina, Logan's kind of busy right now.. He's in the bathroom taking a -" Carlos said until he started screaming. There was a lot of noise over the phone until I finally heard a door slam and then silence.

"Sorry.. Hey babe." I laughed.

"Hey babe. Sounds like you guys are getting along just great tonight." I could feel him rolling his eyes.

"Oh yeah, I know right. How was your first day back at work?"

"Good." I told him about Amber and how she welcomed me back, and about a few other patients. Then, Joshua popped into my head. "Oh... and.." I said putting some noodles in my mouth.

"And?"

"There's this baby named Joshua. His first birthday is coming up in August but... hes diagnosed with SCI." And i explained to him about what that was.

"Thats.. terrible babe.. How do you deal with these things?"

"I dont know. I rly dont. But.. He called me his mama. & He wouldnt let me put him down." He slightly chuckled.

"Thats cute. Dont even question it though.. he needs you."

"I know.. & that's the part that kinna gets to me. After today, I felt so attached to him. Hes adorable.. and I rly cant believe he has SCI. He's like a little angel."

"Damn, you're more attached to him than me.." He said jokingly. I giggled.

"Sorry.."

"No its fine, babe. I'm just kidding. I have to meet him though."

"Definitely. You guys should stop by one day. It'll help cheer up the kids."

"Yeah, we probably will."

"Babe.. I'm scared."

"Why?"

"I dont know how much longer he has.. I just hate the fact that he's not even 1 yet and he's alrdy going through all of this." He sighed.

"Dont think about that okay? Just make sure you tend to him like a mother would.. I'm sure thats what he wants. and That's what he saw in you, honey." I smiled.

"True.."

"Hey, at least I know my girlfriend would make a good mother." I laughed.

"You're silly." He chuckled. It was silent for a bit. "How was your day at work?"

"Agh.. Same old. Recording. Dance steps. All of that. Not rly that much of a troubled day since Rodney isnt back from his honeymoon. But, Gustavo told us our video had its first premiere around the world today."

"Oh yeah! I JUST saw it. You guys look great."

"Me the best though right?"

"Of course, babe." I laughed. "I must say.. that's probably my favorite song I've heard from you guys. Sing it to me."

"What? Now?"

"No." I said sarcastically.

"Okay, smart mouth... I guess not."

"No babe please, sing it to me."

"Well since I miss you so much, I guess I will." I laughed as he cleared his throat.

_Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls_

_That know my name_

_But don't you worry, no_

_'Cause you have my heart_

_It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city_

_Just get up and go_

_The show must go on_

_So I need you to be strong_

_I never, never, never_

_As far away as it may seem no_

_Soon we'll be together_

_We'll pick up right where we left off_

_Paris, London, Tokyo_

_It's just one thing that I gotta do_

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone_

_Hello, tuck you in every night_

_And I can hardly take another goodbye_

_Baby, won't be long_

_You're the one that I'm waiting on_

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, yeah_

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you.._

I smiled as he softly sang to me over the phone. It was pure silence after he finished until he broke it.

"Okay, I know it was bad babe, but you rly didnt have to keep quiet..." He said sheepishly.

"No babe, no. I loved it. I rly did. You need to sing to me more often. I love your voice." I smiled.

"Well, I love yours just as much. If that's what you want me to do, I'll do it."

"Promise?"

"Of course." I smiled.

_You definitely have a good thing, Christina._

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews = Motivation. (: <strong>

**Hope you liked it. Yay or nay?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yaaay, happy reviewers = a happy me. (: Soooo like I said, this is probably another filler chapter. But it slowly starts to unravel the drama that's.. well, coming for Logan & Christina.**

**The song that's featured on here (that kind of inspired the whole drama scenes that are coming up as well) is Marvin's Room by Drake. So excuse the profanity, i tried to block it out as much as I could, but I couldnt rly do much since they were lyrics from the song.**

***READ&REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own BTR or any songs. Just the OC's.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Christina's POV -<strong>_

As the week went by, everything started to get even greater than it alrdy was. Me and Logan were great, and he always took me out, even if it was for a little bit, whenever we werent both busy. Paparazzi was slowly getting the scoop of our relationship, & as surprising as it is to me, Logan didnt deny anything about us. Our relationship was out to the public, & they had nothing but love for us. It was weird to have supporters around the world. I mean, dang. All i wanted to do was do what I was doing now as a job. I didnt expect to be "famous" off of a relationship with a guy from a famous boy band. At least they didnt bug us much, though.. Since they alrdy knew the truth. Felicia and Rodney came back from their honeymoon and went straight back to work. She updated me about how much fun her and Rodney had.. although for some parts, I had to put the phone away from my ear since I didnt wanna hear certain details.. Oh, & she yelled at me over the phone bcos she came home to me and Logan all over the news.

_**"Uh, excuse me? Do you wanna explain why I see cupcakey pictures of you and Logan, and not Shad? Am I missing something?"**_

_**"Well... obviously me and Logan are dating and me and Shad arent anymore."**_

_**"What happened?"**_

_**"Basically, there's a point when someone stops trying. It gets tiring."**_

_**"UGH! THANK GOD. I am so happy you finally realized that! You dont need him anyways. You and Logan are so much cuter."**_

As for work, everything was the same. Logan even left flowers for me one day, making my day. But.. I was starting to fall more in love with Baby Joshua. He was too precious & the way he yearned for me, made things harder for me to accept what he was going through.

After making my way to the patients that needed to be checked, I went over to Baby Joshua's section, tending and looking over other babies before making my way to his crib. I smiled, there he was. Standing up in his crib, peeking over at me. His head rested sideways on the ledge and he seemed to be talking to himself. I giggled and picked him up.

"Hi cutie, how are you feeling?" He smiled and clapped. He mumbled some baby words until someone called my name.

"Christina, some people are here to see you." Huh.. I wonder. I wrapped Joshua around a blanket and walked out.

"We're gonna go on a trip, okay Joshua?" He happily yelled, as babies do, and kept his chin rested on my shoulder. I walked outside, seeing Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan. James was all dressed up in a vintage shirt, grey hooded vest, jeans, nikes and a beanie. Carlos was in a maroon hollister shirt, a snapback with the rim to the back, jeans and sneakers. Kendall in a blue flannel, jeans and vans. Logan in a light grey vneck, maroon-chestnut colored cardigan, jeans and sneakers. They smiled when they saw me coming.

"Hey Christina." Kendall, Carlos and James hugged me.

"Hi babe." Logan hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Oh, look it here. Is this Joshua?"

"Mhm." I nodded.

"Hi Joshua." Carlos said getting behind me and waving in his face. Joshua sat up from my chest and looked around at the guys. He kept his eyes on them, but he dug his head under the crook of my neck, sticking his fingers in his mouth.

"Joshua, say hi." I picked up his wrist and waved for him. He rose his wrist again and kept his hand up.

"High five?" Logan asked. He slowly put his hands to Joshua's as they high fived. "Aw yeah! Goodjob little man." He rubbed his head.

"Dude, hes adorable." James said, looking at him. I nodded.

"I told you."

"It rly doesnt seem like.. hes..." Carlos slowly said. I looked at him and shrugged.

"I know.."

"Well, its okay little man. We're here for you, okay?" Kendall said smiling at Joshua. Joshua smiled back and turned his head back around, so his chin was resting on my shoulder.

"What're you guys doing here? Its like 5, shouldnt you be at the studio?"

"Yeah, well Gustavo let us out early." James said, while the guys nodded.

"Oh. I see. Well, I'm glad you guys came. You'll definitely cheer up the patients."

"Hm, mind if we do?" Kendall asked with his arms open. I nodded and they went around the floor, saying hi to patients and talking to them. The doctor told me how much he appreciated them coming by when we watched them communicating with Amber and playing around with her. I looked down at Joshua who was asleep again, so I made my way to his crib to put him down then back out, meeting the guys outside in the halls.

"Where's Joshua?" Kendall asked.

"He's asleep in his crib." He nodded, and they continued to make their way towards the adoption center, leaving Logan to slowly walk beside me as we followed.

"Babe, you're rly making that kid happy." He said putting his arm around me. I sighed and smiled.

"I'm glad. I love seeing him smile." I smiled, looking down as I fiddled with my fingers.

"If you both are happy, then I'm happy." He kissed my cheek.

"Thank you for coming. It means a lot to these kids."

"Of course babe, this wont be our last visit, just remember that." I chuckled, and looked at the rest of the guys playing with the kids / babies. After awhile, the doctor let me go early in appreciation of getting the guys to come visit the kids. Me and the guys went to dinner and they decided they wanted to crash at my somewhat small apartment.

"Come on Christina! Just one night! Let us sleep over!" Carlos whined as we walked out of Buca Di Beppo.

"Why do you guys wanna sleep over so bad?"

"Why do you wanna get rid of us so bad?" Kendall fired back. I rolled my eyes.

"Babe, we just wanna spend the night with you." Logan pouted as he held my waist.

"Plus, its our day off tomorrow!" James shrieked. "We can go with you to the hospital again then head home after!" They all nodded.

".. Fine." They all rejoiced in a series of yes's. They got in their car to go home and pack some stuff, while I headed straight home. I straightened up the house for a bit after getting into my pjays. Sooner or later, there were knocks on the door. I opened the door, seeing all four of them in their pjays and duffle bags over their shoulders. They all smiled and waved, but Carlos eventually pushed his way in through my apartment, making the other guys follow behind.

"Wow. Nice apartment. You sure do keep this clean." Carlos said looking around and dropping his duffle bag.

"Thanks. Just so you know, there's a spare key under the mat otuside, if anything." They nodded, dropping their duffle bags + sleeping bags and plopping on the couch / ground. I sat next to Logan and he put his arm around me, bringing me closer to him. The guys were arguing and flipping through channels when my phone rang: _**Amanda. 3**_

"Hello?"

"Hi, I miss my sister." She said in her adorable voice.

"Hi, I miss my babysister too. Whats up?"

"Nothing, bored.

"It's like, 1030 babe. You should be asleep."

"Nah uh. I napped earlier, soo im okay." I laughed. Typical Amanda. "Are the guys over? I hear arguing."

"Yeah." I put her on speaker. "Say hi."

"Hi guys."

"Hey Amanda. We miss you." They all said, focusing on the tv still. They all agreed to watch Ghost Hunters. I took her off speaker and continued to watch the tv with them.

"Man, I miss them too. Why didnt you tell me they were sleeping over!"

"Sorry! I'll pick you up next time. It was kind of a last minute thing.."

"Hmph. Okay. Well, hows Logie? You guys are all over the entertainment news."

"Oh, how surprising." I said sarcastically. "We're good."

"I cant believe he's so open about you guys."

"Me neither." I looked at Logan at the corner of my eye. He was staring at me with that crooked smile of his. I started to laugh, realizing he probably_ knew _what we were talking about.

"Hey, at least he loves flaunting you. Shows how much he rly likes you, Christina. Finally. A guy that appreciates my sister for who she is." She said in a rejoiceful voice.

"Oh quit it, Amanda." I chuckled. Carlos and James let out screams, making Kendall and Logan scream too.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Logan said looking at the commercial on tv.

"SORRY, when it turned to black I thought something scary was gonna pop up! Not a commercial." Carlos yelled back.

"Tell Carlos to man up." Amanda said.

"Amanda said man up."

"Tell her to girl up!" Amanda gasped.

"Oh no he didnt go there. He's getting it when I see him!" I laughed. I continued to talk to my little sister until the guys stopped on ET news, showing Logan admitting that I was his girlfriend on an interview. The guys smiled and nodded, looking at me.

"Aw, Look. Hollywood's Most Adored couple, Logan Mitchell and Christina Vega." Kendall laughed. I quickly told Amanda I had to go and that I'd call her as soon as I can and turned to the tv.

_**ET News Tonight - Logan Mitchell and girlfriend, Christina Vega are Hollywood's Most Adored Couple. Fans everywhere are sending supportive messages to the newly paired couple as they continue to rise to the top. *flashes pictures of Christina and Logan on dates.**_

_**"So, we all know that the rest of the guys are single.. but Logan, how is Christina doing?"**_

_**"Uhh, shes great." *flashes smile. "We're good. We keep getting better everyday."**_

_**"I know it might be too early, but is this.. the one? I mean, look at you guys. You guys look so happy and content with each other that it's hard to picture you guys fighting or anything." *interviewer laughs. Logan licks his lips, looks away and bites his bottom laugh before laughing.**_

_**"Lets just say.. she's definitely something else."**_

_**"Isnt that sweet. But, did you rly want your relationship out in the open like it is?"**_

_**"Well, yknw. When you have something so good... you cant help but flaunt it. It wasnt in my .. itinerary to rly publicize our relationship like this, but.. I rly dont mind. She's a great girl.. & she makes me happy."**_

I bit my lip to stop myself from smiling too wide until Kendall knudged me before turning the channel.

"You guys are making headlines everywhere.." Kendall added.

"Well, you know. We try." Logan said cockily. I lightly pushed him and kissed him on the cheek.

_**- Shad's POV -**_

I turned the channels, until a familiar face caught my eye on tv. It was a short section on Christina and her new boy, Logan. _I knew it was him all along. That dude rly just stole Christina away from me. He aint even all that. All he is, is a prissy ass boy band singer. _I knew I should be over it, but the anger boiled within me. I tried to keep my cool, looking at the pictures and the tweets that were all supportive of the two. They were so happy. Nah, that was supposed to be me and her. _Not him. It wasnt supposed to be them that was happy, it was supposed to be us. _

_**Aye, you busy tonight? **_

_**Nah, why?**_

_**I needa get out, man. Lets go to the bar and get some drinks.**_

I texted my bestfriend / teammate Stephen, _in need of getting out of all this shit that surrounded me about Christina and Logan. _I had no idea why it was affecting me so much.. but it was. Alright, yeah. I was stupid for cheating on her. I was stupid for doing hella shit to her that she didn't deserve. & After all this, its stupid of me to finally realize that I still loved her. I wasnt gonna let her go that quick. This Logan dude aint cuttin' it for me. I need to do something.. _now.. before it was too late._

I hopped out of car and walked into the bar me and Stephen were pretty fond of - Suite 181. He was smoking a cigarette outside. When he saw me, he threw his stoge away and we did our handshake. We walked inside and ordered drinks. There were plenty of girls just chillin', eyein' us and trying to seduce us to dance with them. Maybe after a couple drinks, i'll let loose. But right now, I just needed to get alla this weight off my shoulders.

"Aye, so what's the deal w/ you and the ol' girl? I see her everywhere on TV now." I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my drink.

"Nah, thats what Im sayin'. She datin' that one dude from that Big Time whatever band. I knew something bad was gonna happen that week she stayed at her parent's house with everyone."

"Whatevaa man. I dont know why you trippin' all hard over it. You had Kayla. You didnt even seem that.. into her at all. You guys were just there."

"Yeah i know, I know. I just.. I cant get over her being with another dude. Like, call me selfish or whatever, but damn."

"She could do bettter."

"She could. We could've worked things out too. It's stupid."

"Dude, let it go. You've got all these girls on you. Stop mopin' around about Christina. MOVE. ON."

"Look, I will. I just feel the need to... improve Logan and Christina's relationship." I said with a smile on my face. Stephen caught on, smiling back.

"What are you tryna do, my man?"

"Oh, im tryna do a lot. Trust me." I sipped my drink.

"Aight. Just dont get the police involved."

"Cant promise you that." Stephen rose his eyebrow and i laughed mischieviously. These two had no idea what was coming for them. Well at least, Christina didnt. I could worry about Logan later. Call me crazy, but I felt like it was necessary to do what I was doing to get back at 'em for all this.

I continued to have more helpings to drinks and things started to get a bit hazy for me. I grabbed a couple chicks to dance with them until reality hit me that I had promised a girl I would take her home tonight. Another thing on top of that was Christina's bullshit boyfriend Logan. _**Shad, you gotta do what you gotta do.**_

_F-ck that n/gga that you love so bad_

_I know you still think about the times we had._

_I say, f-ck that n/gga that you think you found_

_And since you picked up I know he's not around_

_I'm just sayin', you could do better_

_Tell me have you heard that lately?_

_I'm just sayin' you could do better_

_And I'll start hatin', only if you make me._

_**- Christina's POV -**_

I woke up when my phone vibrated on my lap. I looked around, seeing James laying down next to me and Logan on the couch, Carlos and Kendall sprawled out on the floor and Logie holding me as he sat up, asleep. When I moved out of place, it had awaken Logan as well.

"Babe, lets go to the room." I whispered. He nodded sleepily and we walked to the room, carefully making sure we werent gonna step on Carlos or Kendall. We went straight under the covers, cuddling, but I continued to check my phone. _**Aye, fuck that dude you with. Swear, ya'll make my blood boil whenever I see shit about you two on TV. Watch ya'selves, especially you Christina. Cos I aint done with you yet. **_I rolled my eyes, but quickly took my phone back when it started vibrating, signaling that it was a call, not a text. I went into my bathroom and closed the door, leaving Logan dumbfounded on the bed.

"Shad, what do you want?"

"I just wanted to check up on you." He slurred.

"Yeah, cos you totally just sent me a threat over text."

"What, I'm-I'm being honest. Shit, that 'lil prissy ass boyfriend of yours aint gonna do nothin'."

"Leave him alone. Better yet, just leave us alone. I dont know why you still keep trying. Move on." I tried keeping my voice down.

"Aw come on babe, just one more try."

"You're drunk. Pls, get ya'self home. I gotta go to bed." I hung up. I cuddled back under the covers, my back facing to Logan who was sitting up.

"Uhm, is everything okay? What's up babe?"

"Oh nothing. Felicia's just drunk calling." I lied. He chuckled and laid his head back down on the pillow.

"Mmm. Can we go back to sleep now then?"

"Mhm. Goodnight babe."

"Goodnight my pookashell." I turned to him, laughing.

"Pls dont.." I rose my eyebrow up.

"Lovekins."

"Say it again and you die." He looked at me, trying to figure out if I was serious or not. But he gulped when he noticed my serious expression.

"..Did I just call you that? Woops. I meant babe. Goodnight babe." He bluntly said and nodded before giving me a kiss on the forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay or nay?<strong>

**Reviews are much appreciated. (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Another chapter! Woooo. I appreciate all the attention the story is getting; rly, it makes me happy & keeps me motivated to keep writing for it! (: So, thank you again reviewers and readers! **

**Another.. somewhat, filler chapter? But like I said, the drama is slowly unraveling as the chapters come. **

***READ/REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own BTR. Only the OC's.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Christina's POV -<strong>_

The next morning, I woke up to someone singing loudly in my shower, the smell of bacon and Carlos and Logan arguing over something in the livingroom.

"CAN YOU SHUTUP? YOU'RE GONNA WAKE UP CHRISTINA!"

"SHE'S FINE! LOOK!" I rose my eyebrow and turned towards my door when a crack appeared. There was Carlos on the floor, peeking into my room. Logan stood behind him, looking straight at me then back at him.

"Oh yeah, she's fine right?"

"Uh, hey Christina. Goodmorning." Carlos said crawling into my room then standing up.

"Hi Carlos." I laughed. Logan sat next to me on the bed and gave me a kiss on my forehead when Kendall stepped out of my shower in a towel.

"Dude your shower is amazing."

"Can you pls put on some clothes before stepping into my girlfriend's room?" Logan shrieked. Kendall shook his head and walked back into the bathroom with his clothes.

"Sorry, I thought she was still gonna be asleep." He yelled from the bathroom.

"Hey, breakfast is rdy. Why are you still in bed?" James said coming into the room as Kendall came out in his outfit.

"I mean, I guess I could just have everyone in my room right now."

"Oh.. did you want us to.." Carlos said, point at the door. I nodded and they left, except for Logan. He stayed smiling at me, but i couldnt help but laugh.

"Babe, you too."

"WHAT?" He shrieked.

"I neeed to shower and get dressed."

"So? You act like I havent seen you-"

"OHHKAY, time for you to go." I said getting up and pushing him off the bed.

"Mean!" He shrieked and walked out the door.

I quickly hopped into the shower, put on my uniform and blowdried my hair. I braided it from the side, and into a braided side ponytail. I walked out seeing the guys clean up my livingroom and a plate waiting for me at the bar side of the kitchen.

"Aw, thanks guys." They were all dressed and rdy to go.

"Babe, come on. You need to eat." Logan showed me to the seat, making me sit. I looked up at him and he nodded at the plate, happily. I started to eat and he kept treating me as if I was a child.

"Thats it. Thats it. You have like 5 more spoonfuls."

"Babe. I'm 21."

"Shh. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." I shoved the last spoonful into my mouth and he clapped.

"Okay Dad, she's done eating. Can we go?" Kendall said laughing with the others. We headed out the door with Logan holding my hand and showering random kisses on my face. I giggled until Kendall kept giving us disgusted looks. They followed behind me in their SUV and we finally got to the hospital. It was a regular day at the hospital. After doing my rounds of checking up on patients and helping the doctor when necessary, me and Logan spent time with Baby Joshua in his unit. He started to get attached to Logan just as Logan was starting to love the baby himself.

"Hey buddy. How are you feeling?"

"Happy." He said in babytalk. He rubbed his tummy and clapped.

"He's something isnt he?" Logan nodded.

"You're happy? Then I'm happy." Joshua giggled and pointed at me, struggling to get out of Logan's grip.

"Mama." I grabbed him and rocked him.

"Can you give me a kiss on the cheek Joshua?" Joshua sloppily placed his semi-open mouth on my cheek, his saliva going everywhere. I laughed and continued to rock him.

"Okay, I'm gonna let you go that one time Joshua. The next time you kiss my girlfriend, we'll see." I laughed and we continued to walk around. It was amazing to me how well the guys bonded with kids and how happy they made them. Even if it was by a simple hug. The way their eyes lit up was breathtaking.

After my shift, I made my way home, immediately missing the guys' company .. especially my boyfriend's. I put on my pajamas and watched tv, eating a late night dinner. I was too into the show, Single Ladies, when my phone vibrated. _**Haha, look Christina. You rly cant keep me away. You and I both know its bullshit how you're with him and not me. **_I rolled my eyes and called Felicia.

"Okay, so you only call when you need something, when you're bored or if something's wrong." I sighed.

"So, Shad wont leave me alone."

"Meaning..?"

"He keeps threatening me over text. Well, me and Logan over text. And its starting to scare me."

"Threatening you guys? What. Like how?"

"Last night he texted me saying all this stuff like, f/ck that dude you with. You guys make me hella mad whenever I see you all over my tv screen. Im not done with you, yadada. And then he drunk called me saying how it was the truth and that he wanted one more try. THENNN, he just texted me saying You cant keep me away, you and I both know its bullshit how you're with him and not me."

"Okay, he's stupid. Have you told Logan?"

"No! No. I dont know if i want to bcos that'll just piss him off and stuff.."

"Welll isnt that good? You need to tell him. He'll protect you from Shad."

"Okay, but have you forgotten? Shad's an asshole. He could hurt Logan."

"Well there's Kendall, Carlos, James and Rodney, too. They arent just gonna let you guys get hurt."

"What about me?" Rodney yelled in the background.

"Shad's threatening Logan and Christina and wont leave her.. well them.. alone."

"What? Tell him to come see me!" Rodney yelled and Felicia laughed.

"Okay no srsly, Christina. You need to tell Logie."

"I dont know.. i'll tell him soon enough."

"No, you gotta tell him now before something happens... Knock on wood. Not saying anything will happen, but its bettter to be safe than sorry."

"Okay! I'll tell him eventually. Dont worry."

"Please. So, Amanda's birthday is coming up."

"Yeah, what does she wanna do?"

"Disneyland and camping. W/ me. You, Rodney and the four guys."

"What about her friends? Camping where? LA is everything but woods."

"Nah uh, there's places. We just gotta drive. & Idk, I asked her why she didn't wanna bring her friends and she said bcos she just wants to be with us."

"Hm, i guess. That's her indirect way of saying her friends are no fun."

"Haha, exactly. So, when I get the forsure plans of what she wants to do, I'll let you know."

"Okay. I mean it is her 18th birthday. None of it sounds too extraordinary."

"Just goood for an 18th birthday celebration, huh? Plus, she loves Disneyland. Its her weekend, so whatever she wants to do, Im good with."

"Yeah, yeah."

After talking to Felicia for a couple of more minutes, I washed the dishes and headed to my room. I put my CD on repeat, hoping it would help me get to sleep easier, but it didnt. All I could think about was this Shad thing. _He wouldnt do anything to hurt me like that, right? He's just jealous and he's surely doing a goodjob of showing it. He wouldnt do anything that shallow. _Oh, who am I kidding. Shad was such an unreadable person. I had gotten used to it over the months we dated, but right now.. I didnt know what he was thinking_**. & It was scary**_. I didnt know why I was afraid, but I was. Just the thought of his texts lately made me cringe. He never used to talk like that to me. I just rly didnt want anyone to get hurt. I just didnt want my Logie to get hurt.

_**- Logan's POV -**_

I finished cleaning up in the kitchen and around in the livingroom with Kendall so I headed upstairs to my room.

_The news said that the sky is falling,_

_the globe is warming,_

_my country's war-ing._

_the leaders are lyin',_

_time is running_

_lower and lower, babe._

Ugh, Christina rly got me to like Frank Ocean. I stopped singing when my phone rang. It was Christina. I always told her to never call me bcos it was a gentleman thing to do for boyfriends to call their girlfriends. I'd rather have me call her than her call me. It almost made me feel like I was being a horrible boyfriend whenever I got a call from her.

"Babe, I was just about to call you.. I told you to not call me first.." I said in a pouty voice.

"I know, I know. But.. I miss you." She sounded scared. Or.. she sounded like she was thinking about something & it was bugging her.

"I miss you too. Is everything okay?" She hesitated.

"Yeah, yeah. Why do you think something's wrong?"

"I dont know, babe. You tell me. You just sound a little hesitant right now."

"Mm, no.." She paused. "Im fine. Rly. I just miss you." I softly smiled.

"I know babe. I do too. Why dont you get to bed. You sound worn out."

"I will. I just wanna hear your voice for a bit."

"Okay, apple blossom." She hated it whenever I gave her corny nicknames. But it was funny to hear her get irritated once in awhile.

"Stop it." She whined, laughing.

"Pumpkin Pie."

"Babe, stop."

"Snickerdoodle."

"Logan Philip Mitchell."

"Okay, okay." I laughed. She was so cute when she was mad.

"Sing to me."

"Your favorite song?"

"Mhm." I expected that. She always wanted me to sing to her, even if she's heard the same lines over and over again. I sang the chorus of worldwide, slowly and acoustically. And then it was silent.

"Go to sleep babe."

"Mkay.."

"Hey cutie. I like you.. Alot." I fiddled with my fingers waiting for her response.

"I do too." I could feel her smiling over the phone. We said our goodnights and I went to bed with a smile on my face.

_**- Christina's POV -**_

Amanda's birthday / birthday weekend was approaching & we had decided that we were going to take her to Disneyland on Friday (her actual birthday), then go camping Saturday, come back Sunday. I was trying rly hard to get excited for her. I was, dont get me wrong, but Shad kept initiating so much that it was rly starting to get to the best of me. I still havent told Logan that Shad kept threatening me or our relationship. I just never knew when the right time was to tell him. I knew I had to though, and I was probably gonna do it during camping.. If not, definitely when we were situated at home again.

I got up, threw my cup of coffee away and started on the next set of patients I had to check up on. Part of the list was Amber, so I visited her room first. She smiled when I greeted her and asked about the guys. I told her they were okay and that they missed her too, and then she asked me how me and "LogieBear" were doing. I kissed her on the forehead and told her we were okay. As I was about to walk out, she grabbed my hand.

"Chwistina?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Why are you sad?"

"Sad? What do you mean sad, honey? I'm fine."

"No.. You're sad. See." She brushed her hands over my eyes. I gave her a soft smle. "Whats wrong?"

"Oh, nothing you should be worried about babygirl. I'm just stresed about stuff."

"Well, please dont be sad. You dont deserve to be sad." She pouted. I smiled.

"I'm not. I'm happy." I touched her nose. "And its bcos of you." She giggled.

"I love you." Her remark made my eyes water.

"Aw, I love you too sweetheart. Stay strong for me okay?" I gave her another kiss on the forehead before walking out. Dang, so this Shad situation rly was getting to the best of me. I had to tell Logan now.. I sneakily took out my phone and looked out the window at the end of the hallway. It rang 3 times before he picked up.

"H-hello?" I heard screaming in the background. Probably Carlos and James.

"Hey babe."

"Aw, hi babe! I told you to not call me!" He shrieked. I giggled.

"Sorry I-" Logan all of a sudden screamed.

"Carlos GET OFF OF ME! I DONT HAVE IT." He took a few deep breaths before answering on the phone. "Sorry babe, Sorry. Carlos is accusing us of taking his food."

"Did you take it?"

"Mm, no.. Well.. I might've had one bite.. but thats not the point." I laughed. "So whatsup sugarplum?" I rolled my eyes and groaned.

"Babe. Pls." He laughed. "Uhm, see. I called you bcos I have to tell you -" He screamed again. And this time it sounded like his phone flew from his hand.

"SORRY CHRISTINA, HE'S GONNA HAVE TO CALL YOU BACK." Carlos yelled and ended the call. Welp, so much for that. I guess God's telling me now isnt the right time. I shrugged and slipped my phone back into my pocket when it vibrated. _**Ugh, I am so sorry about that babe. I'll get back to you later okay? I promise. PLEASE. DO NOT. CALL. **_I giggled and went back to work.

After my shift, I was out of my mind tired. I drove home and groggily walked up to my floor. I blinked a few times when I saw flowers and a teddybear sitting int front of the door. Hmm, Logan must've stopped by. I smiled but it quickly faded when I realized the bear had on the same exact LA Lakers uniform that was on the bear Shad gave me. I picked it up and noticed the card on the bouquet of flowers. _**You know I still aint givin' up. So you might as well give in now. **_I shook my head furious and took the bear and flowers downstairs. I went outside and made my way to the dumpsters when I got a call.

_**- Shad's POV -**_

I quietly sat in the dark, shaded area across Christina's apartment complex. I saw her with the flowers and the bear, making her way to the dumpster.

"Fuuck." I mumbled. I pressed her name under my contacts and let it ring.

"Shad, leave me alone."

"Woah woah woah now babygirl. Hold on. Where are you going with my flowers and that teddy bear?" She stayed silent for a minute. I watched her through the window as she stopped in her tracks right by the dumpster.

"Where are you?"

"Dont worry about that." She scoffed.

"Alright whatever." She dumped the flowers and the bear in the dumpster. "Hope you liked that, Shad. YOU might as well just give up, cos me and Logan aren't going anywhere and you aren't gonna change that." She hung up and I scowled. I hit the steering wheel and started the car to drive off. She was rly getting on my nerves. THEY were rly getting on my last nerves.

_**- Christina's POV -**_

I shook my head and started to cry as I entered my apartment. I was starting to get rly scared & I had to stop it. But right now, I had no idea what to do. I called the other person I knew would keep me company.

"Hello?"

"Can I come get you? You can stay here for the night. It'll be easier for tmo."

"Uhm okay. I'll go pack some stuff right now. Call me when you're out front."

I drove over to my parents house and waved to them as Amanda threw her stuff in the back seat and got into the passenger's seat.

"So.. do you mind telling me why you're kidnapping me at..." She looked at her phone. "1035 at night?"

"I'll tell you when we get home." I tried holding back the tears. She could sense something was up, so she took one last, worried look at me then stared out the window. When we got to my complex, we quietly walked down the hall of my floor and into my apartment. She dropped her stuff, looked through the fridge and plopped next to me on the couch. I started crying and she put her bowl down to hug me.

"Hey, Christina. What's going on? I kinna dont like my sister breaking down on me all of a sudden." She rubbed my back and rested her chin on my back until I sat up.

"Shad keeps threatening me. Hes trying so hard to get me to come back to him and leave Logan."

"What?" I handed her my phone to let her read the texts he's been sending. Her eyes widened and anger boiled within them. "Oh no, hes not. He has to get through all of us if he wants to try that. He's not getting away with it."

"Earlier he dropped off flowers and a teddy bear and he was watching me throw it away somewhere close by. Amanda im scared. I'm rly scared." She pulled me into a hug.

"Dont be okay? We're here. We're not gonna let him touch you or Logan. Have you told Logan?"

"No.."

"Christina!" She hit me.

"Ow! What?"

"You have to tell him!"

"I will! Just not tomorrow. I'm planning to do it during camping or after."

"Uh, the sooner the better!" She shrieked.

"I know, I know! I'm gonna tell him! Dont worry." She nodded.

"Okay. I love you Christina."

"I love you too." She kissed my cheek and turned my back towards her.

"Time to braid your hair."

"What're you gonna do?"

"A regular braid. Now hush and watch the tv." But at that moment, Logan called. "Or talk to Logie." I laughed and answered the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>So, yay or nay?<strong>

**I'm thinking about putting up this JamesxOC fanfic I started but, I'm not sure yet. It's still in progress and well, I kind of love focusing on Logan and Christina. But we'll see. Haha.**

**Reviews are appreciated, remember that!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Aw, no new reviews? ): It's okay. I got the next chapter right here. So, I had fun writing the first half of this chapter. The rest of it, I'm not so sure.**

***READ&REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own BTR. Just the OC's.**

**Happy Reading. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Christina's POV -<strong>_

730am. Time to get everything rdy. I woke up and threw on some olive shorts, a beige crochet off the shoulder top with a white cami under and gold gladiators. I fluffed my hair out of its braid, putting an extra umph in the crimps that were made in my hair. I sprayed on my perfume and let Amanda take her shower. I started putting my things into my purse when I was startled by banging on the door. I opened it seeing the four boys, Felicia and Rodney.

"WHAATSUP CHRISTINA! HEY CHRISTINA! GOODMORNING SIS!" They all yelled at me. Logan walked in last, closing the door and pulling me into a sweet kiss.

"Goodmorning gorgeous." He smiled down at me.

"Goodmorning to you too, handsome."

"Gag." Kendall said as he made a gag face at us. I hit Kendall and said hi to everyone else. James started putting the different drinks into my fridge and the ice packs into the freezer to get rdy for tmo. Amanda's eyes widened as she walked out in denim shorts, uggs and a hollister sweater, combing her wet hair.

"Uh.. When did you guys get here?"

"Like, 5 seconds ago." James said pulling her into a hug since he was closest.

"Can I ask you something?" Carlos said pulling her into a hug.

"Sure."

"Why are you wearing boots with shorts? Like.. are your feet cold or something?" Amanda hit him and glared at him.

"Mind your own business, I'd like to think my personal fashion choices are cute, thank you very much." Carlos held his hands up in defeat and backed up as she made her rounds of saying hi to everyone.

"So uh, are we rdy to go? We got like, an hour to go to get to Disneyland." Logan said looking at his watch.

"Nerd." James shrieked.

"Quit it." Logan hit James on the chest.

"Yeah, no. We need to go." I said laughing. We all made sure we didnt forget anything before heading outside of my apartment. Rodney and Felicia got into their car, while James, Carlos, Logan, Kendall, Amanda and I rode with them in their Suburban SUV. James drove, while Kendall sat in the passengers seat, Amanda with Carlos in the two individual seats and me and Logan in the back row. It wasnt long before we got onto the freeway and James and Kendall started yelling at each other. James was serious but Kendall wasnt, yelling and laughing shortly.

"WHY ARE WE YELLING?" Carlos yelled.

"CAN SOMEONE PLEASE SWITCH WITH KENDALL OR ELSE WE'LL NEVER GET TO DISNEYLAND."

"DUDE, ITS FINE. WE'LL GET THERE. I GOT THE DIRECTIONS RIGHT HERE!" Kendall rose the papers in front of him.

"TOO BAD YOU DONT KNOW HOW TO READ 'EM."

"YOU GUYS, HEADACHE!" Logan said pointing to his head. James hit Kendall with his free hand before everything was settled again. James turned up the radio, causing Amanda to scream. My eyes widened in shock until I realized what she screamed about. It was our song on the radio.

"OHHHH shiitttt! That's my song!" She yelled.

"Oh dear God, I thought something was wrong." Logan said placing his hand on his heart. We started to rap along to Kreayshawn's Gucci Gucci. Carlos happily bobbed his head while James and Kendall laughed at how weird we were and Logan.. Well Logan was looking at me like I had a third eye, or something.

_Gucci Gucci, Louis Louis, Fendi Fendi, Prada_

_The basic b/tches wear that shit, so I don't even bother_

_I put that on my partner, I put that on my family_

_Oakland city represent, address me as your majesty_

_Yeah you can kiss the ring, but you can never touch the crown_

_I smoke a million Swisher blunts and I ain't never coming down_

_B/tch you ain't no Barbie I see you work at Arby's_

_Number 2, super-sized, hurry up I'm starving_

_Gnarly, radical, on the block I'm magical_

_See me at your college campus baggie full of Adderalls_

_Call me if you need a fix, call me if you need a boost_

_See them other chicken heads? They don't never leave the coop_

_I'm in the coupe cruising, I got the stolen plates_

_Serving all the fiends over there by the Golden Gate_

_Bridge, I'm colder than the fridge and the freezer_

_I'm snatching all your b/tches at my leisure_

"Such foul language.." Logan said sarcastically. "If i ever see you smoking swishers, missy.. Oh! And thos adderalls! You will get a very serious punishment."

"Sorry daddy, I swear, I only did it like twice in high school." I batted my eyelashes at me as he looked at me with a mad face.

"Jesus, What is this song?" Kendall said looking at the radio. Amanda continued to rap the last verse as Kendall stared at her with a weird look on his face.. as if he were trying rly hard to comprehend what she was saying.

"BAM! Get on my level!" Amanda yelled as her and Carlos high-fived. Sooner or later, we finally reached Disney Way.

"DISNEEEYLAND!" Carlos yelled towards the window. Logan had jumped, being that he fell asleep on my lap.

"CARLOS. PLS."

"BUT WE'RE HERE LOGIE!" I laughed and gave Logan a spiderman kiss before he sat up. We found parking, got on the tram to get to the entrance and finally entered the park after security and getting through the gates. We instantly took our picture by the train station and the Disneyland sign on the grass in flowers. Girls everywhere came up for pictures and signatures of Big Time Rush and Rodney. Some girls even came up to me with their, "_Christina, get in the picture! I want a picture of you and Logan together_." It was kinna weird, cos Im just his girlfriend. I rly had no problem of anyone taking pictures with him! We made our way towards Tomorrowland first, It's a Small World in Fantasy Land, Adventureland, then Frontier Land. All you heard on the rides was** "OH MY GOD." **_from James_** "OHHHH-HO GOING TOO FAST." **_from Carlos_** "AWWW GAWD PLS HELP ME."**_ from Kendall _**"JESUS CHRIST, WHAT IS THIS CONTRAPTION!" **_from Logan_** & "SWAG."**_ from Rodney_. All the girls could do was laugh. It was hard to breathe when you were laughing on a ride, and trying to get through the butterflies on all the sudden drops and stuff like that. Every picture we took, we would all have funny faces. There were a couple where Rodney and Logan would plant kisses on me and Felicia. People would randomly flash pictures of me and Logan too. I mean, hey. We had nothing to hide right? By the time we wore out all the rides, it was about to be night time - _fireworks time. _Logan had just bought us matching Disneyland crewnecks and mickeymouse ears, so we took a picture together in them. We sat on one of the benches with Felicia and Rodney next to us, Carlos, Amanda, Kendall and James sitting on the rails behind us. As the firework show started. I hugged onto Logan's torso as he had his arm around me. I looked up at the fireworks, then at him, who was focused, smiling at the fireworks above us. I gave him a peck on the neck, making him turn down towards me to give me a quick kiss on the lips. His arm slowly went down my back, to hold my waist and his hand to hold my right hand sitting on my thigh. He kissed the top of my head as it was my turn to focus on the fireworks. At the corner of my eye, I realized he was still staring at me, but this time with a smile on his face.

"Why are you smiling?" He slightly chuckled.

"Bcos you're beautiful. & all mine." He touched my nose, making me wrinkle it and hug him tighter. "Babe."

"Yeah?"

"This is the part where you give me a kiss & say, oh Logan, you're so adorable & I'm glad you're all mine!" He said mockingly, nodding his head in excitement. I slightly hit him, making him laugh until we stared at each other in smiles again. "No rly.." I brought my face closer to his.

"Babe, you're absolutely adorable and I'm glad you're allll mine." I smiled again before continuing to kiss him. This time deeper and more passionate, especially with the loud bangs of the last fireworks shooting up at the sky. By the time it was done, we all headed out, happy with spending the day together. We got into the car and instantly me and Amanda fell asleep until Logan knudged me awake.

"Hey babe, give me your car keys so i can drive it to the house." I sleepily gave him my car keys and laid back down in the back seat while he went to get my car and James went up to my apartment to get the cooler and drinks. We decided it would be easier for everyone to sleep at the guys' house.

I felt the car start moving again. I dosed off into another deep sleep for what seemed like 5 minutes until i felt Logan trying to pick me up. I quickly got up and got out the car, only to raise my arms sleepily up at him. He smiled and picked me up as we retreated to his room. I got into his basketball shorts and a crewneck before falling asleep in his arms in the bed.

"WOOHOO! CAMPING! YEAH! WOOO!" Me and Logan had awoken to Amanda, Kendall and Carlos banging pots and pans and screaming.

"Jesus Christ..." Logan whispered as he stretched. I held onto his torso for a little bit longer until he placed a kiss on my head and he got up. He stood at the end of his bed, looked at me and smiled. I grabbed his pillow and smiled back at him. _Oh, how I loved waking up to this every morning._

"Goodmorning cutie." I said in a raspy voice.

"Morning honeybuns." I threw the pillow at him and he caught it. "So fiesty in the morning now are we?" I got up and fixed his bed while he tried looking for something to wear to the campsite. I grabbed my black shorts, tanktop and brown leather belt and headed to his shower. After I got out, I took the towel off my head and braided my hair to the side and put on my sunglasses.

"Mmm, good laaawd." Logan said walking over to me to pull me into a kiss.

"Arent you the cutest?"

"All you babe." He gave me another kiss on the lips before going into his bathroom. I went downstairs with my dufflebag, seeing Carlos stuffing his face, Amanda picking at the bacon, Felicia and Rodney on the couch, and Kendall and James fixing the food + cooler.

"Hey christina! You need to eat some of this bacon. James made it. it's AWEEEESOME." He said putting a piece of bacon in my face, making my jerk my face back. He kept nodding and the bacon seemed to be getting closer to my mouth. Until.. it was finally shoved into my mouth. Carlos laughed obnoxiously with food in his mouth. "GOOD ISNT IT?"

"Thanks.. Carlitos.. Yum.." Logan came downstairs, awkwardly looking at Carlos giving me more bacon.

"So.. what are you trying to do now?"

"I'm feeding Christina!"

"Hey you guys rdy to go?" James said coming into the living room clapping his hands. Logan grabbed a few pieces of bacon and bread before we all headed out and loaded the cars. It was about another 1.5-2 hour drive before we got to the lake and campsite in the woods. The ride wasnt long, since we were all singing along and talking to each other. Once we got there, we automatically set up our tents. Felicia and Rodney in one tent, Me and Amanda in another and the other four in the last tent. We also set up the foood tent by the tables close to the lake.

"You guys, how do you do this thing?" Carlos said struggling to hold the tent together until it hit him and fell apart. "CUHHRAAPP!" He yelled in frustration and threw everything down.

"Carlos, What in the world are you doing?" James said coming over to him, easily putting the tent together.

"I'm sorry I dont know how to put up a tent like you, mr. professional tent maker." He stuck his tongue out and crossed his arms.

"I dont understand how you DONT know how to make a tent, you just connect it together."

"Yeah, well! Well.. tents aren't my thing!" Carlos tried acting snobby. All Logan could do was shake his head & continue cooking food for everyone. Me and Amanda took our tops off, revealing our top half of a bathing suit and unbuckled our shorts. We watched Kendall get into the lake with no shame.

"Aww this feels great." He floated atop the water. "Get in."

"Uh... yeah... im gonna take a raincheck.." Amanda said looking into the greenish blue water. She dipped her toe in and before you knew it, she was brought into the water.

"WOOO! ITS LAKEEE TIME!" Carlos yelled behind James, who carried Amanda into the lake and threw her in.

"YOU GUYS! THAT WASNT FUNNY!" They all laughed as she stroked her hair back and and grumpily pounded her fists into the water. I chuckled when I felt fingers slightly slip on my waist.

"Logan Mitchell. You throw me into this water, you die." I turned around, looking at him seriously. He looked scared.

"Ye-yes Ma'am." I couldnt help it. I started breaking down in laughter and he hugged my waist.

"Jeez babe. Scared much?"

"I've never heard you like that before.. So yeah, kind of?" He said in his squeaky voice. I tippytoed to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Why are you in this if you arent swimming? It's kinna bugging me how you're basically naked with a few pieces of material covering your areas.."

"Sorry babe. I thought I was gonna swim but yeah, guess not." I held his hand and we went towards me and Amanda's tent.

"Ah ah ah! Too early to be doing the nasty, you guys." Rodney said continuing to cook for Logan.

"Oh hush, Rodney. I'm just gonna change."

"Oh yeah, like that makes anything even better." I rolled my eyes and brought Logan into the tent. He laid on our airbed while I put my tanktop back on. I laid next to him, my head on his chest, on the airbed while he played with my hair.

"Hm. This is relaxing." He softly said.

"I know, right." I didnt know if I should tell him now, bcos this moment was pretty relaxing. "Babe?"

"Yeah?"

"You would do anything to protect me right?" _Reassurance was all I needed._

"Of course.. Why would you even ask such a question?"

"I dont know. I just needed to hear it.."

"Is something wrong?" I hesitated. I opened my mouth to speak up until our tent caved in from the side and then back up.

"SORRY! SORRY! JAMES PUSHED ME INTO THE TENT & I-" Carlos yelled to the tent.

"I DID NOT PUSH YOU, CARLOS." You heard James yell from the other side. I sighed. _Another interruption. I guess tmo's the day._

"God." Logan said putting his fingers to the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes. He gave me a kiss on the lips before leaving the tent. "What the hell is going on?" I peeked outside.

"JAMES! JAMES JAMES JAMES! I DIDNT DO ANYTHING TO YOU!" James yelled at Carlos. Carlos stuck his tongue out at James.

"Eeeeenough!" Kendall got in between.

"Good lord, why did we even take you guys camping?"

"Here, lets just all have some beer shall we? " Rodney rose up a bottle of Heineken. Carlos took it and looked at James. James nodded and spoke up.

"Please. And sit down. Dont get up. Ever."

"These guys.." Felicia said passing my tent. She rubbed my head as she walked by.

As the day progressed, We enjoyed each other's companies, despite the arguments between the boys, and had good food. We had smores, played frisbee (which lead to more James vs. Carlos), played hide and go seek in the dark and cuddled up by the fire telling ghost stories. Throughout this, I just wanted to get the Shad thing off of my chest. I needed to tell Logan and as much as I didnt want to and tried putting it aside, my mind wouldnt let me.

The next day came in a quickness and here we were late in the afternoon, packing up our stuff to go back home. I was helping Felicia load things into the SUV trunk when she brought it up.

"So?"

"So what?"

"What happened?"

"With..."

"Oh come on Christina." I sighed. I tried playing dumb. _Mission failed._

"I havent told him yet." I mumbled. She hit me on the arm, making me scrunch my eyebrows at her.

"Christina! You have to tell Logan now or else -"

"Tell me what?" _Great going, Felicia. _I sighed and she nodded at me. I grabbed Logan's hand and we sat at a table as everyone else loaded up the rest of the stuff. "So.. tell me what? What's up babe?" I showed him my phone, specifically the texts from Shad that I've been getting. His face boiled with anger. "And why didnt you tell me?"

"I was going to. I just didnt know when. Everytime I tried, something always interrupted. Im sorry. I know I shouldve told you sooner." He looked at me before he sighed and pulled me into a hug.

"Has he been bugging you lately?"

"No. The last thing that happened was like three, four days ago. I dont know, something like that." He didnt respond for a minute.

"Look, I'm not gonna let him touch you, nor get near you okay?" I nodded by his neck. "is that why you asked me if I would protect you." I didnt answer. "Babe, you know I would do anything to keep you safe." I held onto him as he kept me in his hug.

"Im scared."

"I know, I know. Dont worry babe, I got you. I got you." We pulled apart. He looked at me with his big brown eyes. "Dont go home tonight..."

"Why?"

"I just, I dont know Christina." He never called me by my first name unless it was serious. "I dont have a good feeling, esp. after this. Stay with me."

"Uhm okay. Can I go home to get some stuff though?" He hesitated before he nodded. Soon we were on our way back to the house. During the ride, I could tell Logan was thinking hard about this situation and what he could do. His face was emotionless... But he didnt talk much like he usually would. All he did was hold me / my hand and stare out the window. No one bothered to ask what was wrong bcos they knew if Logan wasnt in a talking mood, they shouldnt bother in the first place. We got to their place and I hopped out of the car and went towards mine when Logan grabbed my wrist.

"Babe. Hurry back okay?"

"I know babe, I'll take like 5 seconds." I got into my car and sped off. Once I got to my apartment building, I looked around to make sure I didnt see anything that looked like it would belong to Shad. When it was all clear, I made my way up to my room in relief. Once I opened the door, I closed it quickly. I was about to make my way to the room when I felt another presence to my right.

"Back so soon?" The deep voice behind me sounded familiar. _Fuck. What the fuck was he doing here. How the fuck did he get in? Fuck. That fucking spare key.._

"What the fuck are you doing in my house?" I slowly turned around to face Shad, smiling down at me. He rose the spare key in my face.

"You thought I forgot huh, babe?" He got in my face. I turned away.

"Dont call me that."

"Why not? You were mine before you were his. So i think I have the right to." He stepped closer, backing me up to the wall.

"Touch me and I'll call the police." He laughed.

"Please, the police aint gonna do shit for you." He slightly yelled. "Now, how about that kiss?" He rubbed his hands around my waist and thighs, trying to pull me in. As he got close enough, I kicked him in his area, leaving him crouching and holding on to it for dear life. I made a dash for my room, but he quickly got himself together and got in front of my door. I backed up, took my phone out and called Carlos, the first one to pop under my contacts.

"Aint none of those boys gon' save you now." He got closer. I tried to kick him again but he grabbed my leg.

"Hello?" As i fell to the floor, the phone felll out of my grip.

"CARLOS! CARLOS PLEASE!" Thats when Shad slid me towards him, leaving my phone there. And the rest turned pitch black.

_**- Carlos' POV -**_

"Where is she?'' Logan said pacing around in the living room. Him and Felicia had told us about the whole thing with Shad and since its been awhile since she left, we were all kind of getting antsy. Then my phone rang.

"Hey! Its Christina!" I pointed to the flashing screen on my iphone. "Hello?" I heard a male's voice in the background. Then my eyes widened at the familiar voice.

"CARLOS! CARLOS PLEASE!" Christina. It wasnt long until there was fumbling heard on the phone and it went dead. I slowly dropped my phone and looked at everyone.

"Logan, we have to get to Christina's right now."

"WHAT? Is she okay? Carlos what did she say?" Everyone aimed at me. I shook my head and grabbed Logan's arm.

"Look, I cant answer that right now! LOGAN, LETS GO. Guys, stay here until its all clear." Logan was in shock, but i could tell he was scared too. We quickly got into his car, and I drove off.

"Carlos, what happened? What did she say?"

"...All I heard was her pleading for me." I said calmly. I flinched when he banged his fist on the dashboard.

"GODDAMMIT. CARLOS DRIVE FASTER."

"WE'RE GONNA GET THERE. CALM DOWN." My nerves started to get to the best of me. Every red light caused me to bang on the steering wheel until we finally got to her apartment complex. Her lights were on. As soon as I parked, I jumped out, but didnt realize Logan had run towards the middle of the street in front of a car.

"Get the fuck out of the car, Shad!" _Oh no. Logan dont. _Shad stepped out of his car, getting closer to Logan. "What the fuck did you do to her!"

"Why dont you go upstairs and check for yourself? Next time, you know better than to mess with me and my woman." Thats when Logan pushed him and they started throwing hits at each other. _Think Carlos, Think. _Right! That bat that Logan hid from me was still in his trunk! I quickly opened the trunk and grabbed the bat. I quietly snuck up behind Shad, who had just punched Logan in the nose and hit him right on the head. He quickly fell to the ground, hitting his car. I kicked him on his side and banged his body with the bat more than I could imagine.

_"_All for Christina, you fuckin' asshole." I kicked him in the face. "And for hitting my bestfriend." When he fell to the ground, something silver fell next to him. A key. Must've been Christina's spare. I quickly grabbed it and ran to Logan, who was sitting up on the floor, holding his nose.

"Logie! Logie, are you alright?" He nodded and pointed upstairs to Christina's room. "Shit. Christina. Logie come on." I put his arm around my shoulders and we hurridly walked up to her room. I leaned him against the wall and opened the door, seeing her house turned upside down. "Christina!" We both yelled.

"CHRISTINA!" Logan screamed, running towards her unconscious body by her dresser in the bedroom. Blood dripped down from the sharp corner of her dresser and as Logan rose her head to his chest, his hands were covered in blood. I covered my mouth and quickly called 911. "Christina wake up please. Christina. Christina please." Logan cried holding his girlfriend tightly.

"Hello? I need you to send the ambulance over, asap. Please." I held my tears back as they said they would have one come right away. I ran over to Logan, holding a limp Christina in his arms. He was crying.

"Christina, please wake up." I softly said, as tears escaped my eyes. "Christina." She didnt budge. Sooner or later, the ambulance and cops were outside the door. They took Christina and Logan went along as I explained the story about Shad out in the front and how we found Christina unconscious in her apartment. They nodded, and put their hand on my shoulder as I cried, telling them about Christina. Outside, they took care of Shad's lifeless body on the ground, and put Christina into the ambulance.

"Bring her back, please." I told one of the paramedics.

"We'll do our best." They loaded her onto the ambulance.

"Call the rest and follow behind." Logan said before they closed the doors. I nodded and got into my car, dialing Kendalls number.

"CARLOS! What's going on, Is she o-"

"Kendall, I need you to get everyone to St. Francis Hospital right now. I'll explain when you guys get there."

"Okay." He said shakily. I ended the call, sighed and drove to the hospital.

_**- Logan's POV -**_

When we got to the hospital, they told me to wait in the waiting room. I dug my head into my hands and cried. I failed protecting her. I knew I should've made her stay when she wanted to leave. I knew it all along and yet, I didnt stop her. This was my fault. My fault that my babygirl was lying lifeless on a hospital bed. I broke down, hearing everyone run in and Carlos stopping them. I can hear him telling the story and Amanda and Felicia breaking down into tears... Which made me break down even more. I couldnt stop. This was my fault. I felt James' hand squeeze my shoulder and rub my back. I got up and walked towards the end of the hallway to have some alone time.

_This was my fault._

About an hour or so later, the doctor came out.

"How is she?" I ran up to him. I felt the others slowly follow behind me. He sighed.

"Well. She's a lucky one. She must've hit that dresser pretty hard, but not hard enough to knock her out cold. But it could've been another attack of his. She had a concussion, putting her into a coma. A few bruises and sitches here and there, but she'll be fine." I ran my hand through my head and tears started falling again. _A coma?_

"How long until she wakes up?" Kendall shakily asked.

"We're aiming for at least a month. If she doesnt wake up by then.. we'll have to talk." Amanda and Felicia started crying again. This time they supported themselves back onto the chairs. Rodney's tears fell, but he rubbed Felicia's back as Carlos rubbed Amanda's. "If you want to see her, she's in that room over there in the ICU." We nodded. James slightly pushed me and nodded towards her door.

"You go first.." I nodded and I slowly walked to her room. I almost broke down, looking at her pale, unconscious body laying on the bed. She had scratches on her cheek, eyebrow and lip. I couldnt stand seeing her this way. And even worse, I couldnt stand hearing her voice for at least a month. As I walked in more, I walked back out and slid against the wall, letting my tears fall.

_This was my fault._

"Hey buddy.." James said sitting next to me.

"This is my fault."

"Its not."

"Yes it is. I knew something was gonna happen and I didnt stop her from leaving. James its my fault. If I had listened to myself, she wouldnt be going through this right now."

"Logan, dont start. You did everything you could to protect her and Im sure she tried her best too. Shad's just a lowlife asshole who.. wanted to ruin you guys permanently. It wasnt your fault. Neither was it hers." It was silent. All that was heard were my sobs.

"I cant have her in a coma for a month... I cant. I need her. I need her to wake up."

"She's strong. She'll get through it. I promise, Logie. She'll get through it."

"I need her. I need her."

"She needs you too." With that, he squeezed my shoulder again before getting up to leave me. I wiped my tears and grabbed the courage to walk inside her room again before everyone else wanted to. I sat by her bed and held her cold hand, rubbing circles on it with my thumb.

"I'm so sorry Christina.. I didnt protect you like I shouldve. I'm so sorry. You wouldnt be going through this right now if I didnt stop you." Tears fell from my eyes until I told myself I had to stay strong.

"I rly dont know if you could hear me, but I'm gonna talk to you everyday until you wake up. I miss you alrdy. You still are beautiful to me, regardless. I wish I had the power to wake you up myself.. but I cant. I know you're strong babe. Pull through for me please. Pull through for all of us. We need you.. remember that. I.. need you." I paused and brushed the hair out of her face. I kissed her forehead and sat back down to sing her her favorite song.

_Paris, London, Tokyo_

_It's just one thing that I gotta do_

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone_

_Hello, tuck you in every night_

_And I can hardly take another goodbye_

_Baby, won't be long_

_You're the one that I'm waiting on_

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, yeah_

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you.._

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are muuuuuch appreciated.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews & for everyone who's reading. (: So here's the next chapter! **

**Yeah, it was kind of hard to write this. It was kind of inspired by a cover of Gravity (by Sara Bareilles) that a close friend of mine did. I absolutely fell in love with the song & it's even gonna be in my JamesxOC fanfic. It's amazing.**

**So if you want, you're welcome to listen to Gravity by Sara Bareilles, bcos I doubt I can put the link to her cover up on this thing. I tried. ): Haha.**

**But, I hope you like it.**

***READ/REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own BTR. Just the OC's.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>- No POV -<strong>_

After Logan had sang to his girlfriend, he cried once more onto her hand and walked out after giving her another kiss on her forehead. The boys patted him and squeezed his shoulder as he sat down, allowing Amanda, Felicia and Rodney to talk to Christina next. After awhile, the rest of the guys went in separately. Visiting hours were about to be up and Logan decided he wanted to stay behind with Christina. The rest of the group went home to rest.

The sun rose quicklier than Logan expected it to. He squinted his eyes at the sunlight entering Christina's room and stretched. He looked down at his watch. It was alrdy 1030am.

"God, these things are horrible to sleep in." He said sitting up from one of the chairs. He rubbed his face and looked at Christina.

"Goodmorning Beautiful." He kissed her on the forehead and stood up to get breakfast. That's when the nurse came in to check on anything new or unusual happening with Christina. He stopped in his path to look into the room to check if the nurse would say anything. She shook her head and walked out, giving him the cue to continue walking down to the cafe. He grabbed himself a cup of coffee and headed back upstairs, only to see Carlos decorating Christina's room.

"Uh.. if you're gonna try to make her room pretty, at least do it right.." He said standing at the doorway, looking at Carlos' unevenly hanged decorations.

"What's wrong with it?" Carlos said framing it with his hands.

"It's not even."

"Is to!" Logan shook his head and sat down.

"Alright, whatever."

"How is she doing?"

"Same. It's only been a couple hours, Carlos."

"So? Miracles can happen." Logan nodded.

"But yeah.. nothing new."

"Goooo-hooo-hoood-morning Chriistinaaa!" Kendall said in singsong voice, walking in with a vase of flowers. James followed with Get Well balloons, Amanda and Rodney followed with huge mcdonalds bags and then Felicia.

"Hi sissssy." Felicia said walking in and kissing her head.

"Who wants what?" Rodney asked going through the bag. "We have McGriddles, Egg Mcmuffins, Sausage McMuffins. Hash browns."

"YES! HASH BROWNS!" Carlos raced to the bag. Logan waited for everyone else to get their food and grabbed whatever was left. He rly had no appetite after all of this. As much as he was trying to be strong, he was dying inside. He wanted his girlfriend to wake up alrdy.

_**We just got word in today that Logan Mitchell's girlfriend, Christina Vega is currently recovering from a deadly attack last night. Sources say it had something to do with her ex-boyfriend, LA Lakers very own Shad Johnson. We wish her the be-**_

Logan turned off the tv in the room, causing awkward tension between him, Amanda, Felicia and Rodney.

"How is the news about to put out our business like that."

"Dont worry about it Logie." Felicia said coming over to rub his back. He shook his head and dug his head into his hands.

"I just want her to wake up alrdy." His tears fell again.

"We all do. She will eventually. Dont worry, man. We got you." Rodney said.

"My sister's strong." Amanda added.

It was all true, but they didn't understand how much it hurt Logan to see her this way. All he wanted to do was craddle her in his arms, and never let go. He wanted to kiss her. Hug her. Hold her. Play with her hands. Her hair. Do the things they did. Right now. But he couldnt. As selfish as it seemed of him,_ he just wanted her back._

* * *

><p>A month was quickly coming to an end, and Christina still hasn't woken up. Everyone was getting more and more nervous as the doctor kept checking more frequently for signs.. but came up with nothing. Logan knew that <em><strong>"talk" <strong>_was about to come. And he couldnt let it happen. She had to wake up eventually. If they just gave her more time, he was positive she would wake up.

Today was just another day, bearing to the end. Logan sat in the room when he overheard the doctor talking to Felicia at the end of the hallway. He stood by the door, carefully making sure he wasnt seen, and listened to their conversation.

"Miss Vega.. The month is coming to an end.. and well, Christina still hasnt woken up yet.. So i wanted to talk to you about an option."

"Uhm, okay.."

"We figured that within a month, she would wake up. But, she hasnt. Giving us a reason to slightly believe that maybe it's best for you to .. pulll the plug."

"And let her die?"

"Miss Vega, as of right now, there is nothing else we could do to bring her back. We've been waiting day by day to see if anything changed and nothing has. It's unlikely something will change within the next few days." Felicia broke down in tears.

"You cant..."

"I just wanted to give you something to think about. If you're rdy to tell me your decision, let me know. Just remember. It might be easier to put Christina out of her misery.. Let her rest, peacefully. You know." Felicia shook her head. The doctor placed his hand on her back and she walked away. Logan walked towards her and pulled her into a hug as his own tears fell.

"Logie, what do i do. I know you probably dont want me to do this, b-but, I dont want her to go through this anymore." She stuttered.

"Felicia, just do what's best... She knows I love her. And i'd do anything to keep her happy."

"This is too hard. I cant right now." She shook her head and pulled away from Logan's hug. She went down the hall for some alone time, triggering Logan to walk into the room and share a few words with Christina.

"Babe.. Please. Listen to me... I need you to wake up. I need you... to wake up." He shakily said. "As selfish as it sounds, I cant have you go without me. I cant. You mean too much to me. You mean too much to these people. I know you'd probably want your sister to do what's best... But I cant let her give up on you. Babe please.. I love you. I love you so much. You have no idea.." Kendall stood by the doorway, watching his bestfriend dig his head onto Christina's stomach. It pained him to see Logan going through so much; It pained him to see one of his sisters go through this.

"Soo.. They're trying to decide whether or not they should pull the plug." James quietly said behind Kendall.

"On Christina?" His eyes widened. "They cant.."

"I know, but the month's coming to an end-"

"Why cant they just give her more time! How are they certain she wont wake up?" Kendall's voice rose. James shushed him and pulled him aside.

"Kendall, look. As much as we dont want it to happen, that's what the doctor's saying and we have no choice but to go by it." Kendall ran his hands through his head and punched the wall.

"What the fuck, James."

"Kendall come on. Dont do that." Kendall shook his head and walked away from James, to get fresh air. Leaving James there, worried. Carlos came next to him and squeezed his shoulder.

"Look James, it's kind of just too much for everyone. Dont worry."

Everyone settled in their own comfort zones as the night approached. The doctor allowed them all to stay, just incase Felicia rly decided to pull the plug on Christina. It would give them more time to be with her. Logan cried more and more as the night progressed, making Christina's own sisters cry as well. Kendall, James and Rodney tried their best to calm them down with their own tears coming down. Everything was becoming more obvious. _Felicia was going to do what she had to do._

Carlos sat in the room, crying to Christina. It was about 2 in the morning and he looked at her.

"Hey Christina. Well, we rly miss you. And well, we love you more than anything. I just want to ask you of a favor. Wake up? Please.. I _**promise**_ I wont let you down if you wake up. I wont let anything hurt you_** ever again**_. We wont let anything touch you ever again. I_** promise **_if you wake up, things will be better than before. Christina, you're like a sister to me.. You cant let them do this to you." He looked outside, to see Felicia crying to the doctor and him nodding. "Christina please." He held her hand and strongly gripped it as he cried harder. "Please dont let them do this to you."

That's when her fingers moved.

That's when Carlos stopped crying, to see her whimpering and her eyes slowly fluttering.

"Christina..?"

"Carlos? Ow." She whimpered. "What's happening? Where am I?"

"Christina!" He hugged her.

"Ow, ow, ow."

"Sorry." He gasped. "Wait, do you feel like you're gonna sleep again?"

"No. I feel like I've been sleeping for years.. Whats going on?" He ran out the door and to where Felicia and the doctor stood, before the group.

"YOU CANT DO IT!" Carlos yelled, almost falling running towards them. Everyone looked at him dumbfounded. Eyes red and sore from crying. "YOU CANT DO IT. SHES AWAKE. SHES AWAKE." He huffed and puffed as everyone stood up to run to the room.

He was right. She was awake.

"CHRISTINA!" Felicia and Amanda hugged her.

"Ow. You guys what's going on?"

"Oh my god, Babe." He held onto her and kissed her hand. He brushed her hair and smiled down at her. Only making her smile back.

"So.. is someone gonna tell me?"

"Well.. You and Shad kind of got into it. And he hurt you pretty bad. He put you in a coma for a month. You had to get stitches on your head and you ..well.." Felicia said examining her face. "You had bruises and scratches, but their pretty much gone now. Kind of." Christina nodded. It was slowly coming back to her.

"Shad's barely hanging on. But who cares." Amanda added, with a shrug. "We almost... pulled the plug on you." Christina chuckled, confusing everyone.

"I would've wanted you to."

"What? Why?" Kendall said peering over at her.

"To end everything.."

"Well, we dont have to worry about that now bcos you're awake. And that's all that matters." Logan said running his hand through her hair.

"Well well. Miss Vega, welcome back. Are you feeling okay?" The doctor said looking at her. Christina nodded and adjusted herself on the bed. She felt heavy. Her body was still aching. And she was pretty hungry. But she was alright. "That's good to hear. It looks like we can forget about our talk earlier, Felicia. As for you, we'll keep you in for another day to make sure you're fine alright?"

Christina nodded and with that he walked out.

"Well. We'll give you and Logan some time.." Carlos said and she smiled.

"Thanks. Nice speech btw, Carlos."

"You heard me?"

"Mhm." He smiled and they all walked out, leaving Logan and Christina with the room to themselves.

"Babe, you have no idea how glad I am that you're awake and doing fine." He rubbed her hand and kissed her forehead. She slightly chuckled.

"Im sorry for putting you through all of this."

"No, dont worry."

"Did he hurt you?"

"Well.. a bloody nose, an aching jaw and an aching back doesnt rly count.." He said shrugging. She shook her head.

"It does. I'm glad that asshole's going through what he is right now." He shook her head and laughed.

"It doesnt matter." He smiled at her and slowly brushed her hair. "You have no idea how beautiful you are."

"Ew.. I dont know if that's accurate right now."

"It always is, babe." She smiled at her boyfriend. Admiring how sweet he was after all of this. She stared at him, admiring her and brushing her hair. This was hers. All hers. And she loved every bit of it.

"I'm so glad you're here."

"Why wouldnt I be?" She shrugged and he chuckled. He kissed her forehead and her nose. They kept their foreheads together as they smiled. "I love you, Christina."

"I love you too, Logan."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are much appreciated.<strong>

**I love you guys, though. For reading & reviewing this far into the story. Yay. You keep me motivated. (:**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Woohoo, thanks for the reviews/favorites/alerts/etc. Means alot. (:**

**So yeah, this chapter's a bit short. Annnnd I dont rly know how I feel about it. It's kinna eh.**

**But the song featured on here is called If You Wonder by Jeff Bernat.**

***READ/REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own BTR.**

**Happy Reading.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Christina's POV -<strong>_

After I was released from the hospital, I was directed to at least take a week or two off from work to slowly get back into my normal schedule again. I liked the sound of it, relaxing before jumping back into my old life again.

It was worse after I got out of the hospital though. Everyone treated me as if I was born yesterday.

_**"Watch your step, watch your step." Logan held onto my arm as I stepped over the curb, leading into the parking lot. "There you go, babe. That's it."**_

_**"Babe. Seriously?"**_

_**"Shh, better safe than sorry!" He said in his nerdy voice.**_

_**"Woah woah woah, wait Car coming!" Rodney yelled from behind us, making the others yell various warnings as well. I looked up. It was LEAVING the parking lot.**_

_**"You guys, its not even coming here."**_

_**"What in the world is up with this attitude, young lady?" Logan's squeaky voice came out. I chuckled as he opened the car door for me and hopped into the driver's seat. My mom and Dad advised Amanda to stay with me until I got back on track, so we headed back to me and Logan headed back to my apartment while Felicia and Rodney took her to get some clothes. **_

_**"Here's a plastic bag if you ever feel dizzy and need to .. withdraw.." Logan said as he focused on the road. My eyes widened and I shook my head. Seriously? **_

_**When we got to my apartment, Logan held onto me as we took each step again and the others surrounded me as we took the elevator up to my room. They opened the door for me, seeing that my apartment was as clean as it was before everything happened.**_

_**"Sit, sit.." Logan helped me sit onto the couch. "There you go, sweetie." I rolled my eyes at him and reached for the remote. "NOT TOO FAST BEFORE YOU GET DIZZY!"**_

_**"BABE IM FINE." He pouted and sat on the couch next to me.**_

Although the support was craaaazy, and I loved every bit of it. I wouldnt have asked for a better family to get through this with.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"You know damn well you a worthless piece of shit. Logan aint gonna save you, &amp; even if he tries, he's just going down with you."<strong>_

_**Bam.**_

I woke up in the middle of the night, sweating as I sat up from a nightmare. Little things from that one day replayed in my head as the night approached and well, it was getting tiring.

"Christina, stop thinking about it and go to sleeep." She groaned under the covers.

"Im not even thinking about it Amanda, it's just there in my head.." I said softly. She threw the covers off her head and ran her hand through her hair before hugging me.

"Come on, lets just go back to sleep. It's gonna be okay." She snuggled onto me and she fell right back asleep. As for me, it wasn't working. I picked up my phone and texted Logan, since.. he HATED me calling him.

_**Baabe.. :'( Bad Dream. **_

I waited for a bit and after awhile, I realized he might've been in a deep sleep, so I set my phone down.

_**Buuuzzz.**_

_**Aw my baby. I'm here for you. =(**_

I smiled until I realized he was calling.

"Hello?" I quietly said.

"Hey cutie. Go back to sleep." He sleepily said in his raspy voice.

"I'll try."

"No.. I promise it'll be fine."

"Mmm, okay." It was silent. Then he started to slowly sing to me.

_Why I love to give you flowers on a Wednesday, 12 dozen roses at your door._

_Or even light some candles when you come over for dinner, I wouldn't mind to light a billion more._

_Or how I like to wake up and see you with no make up, I'd still give you a ring the way you are. _

_Or stay up on the phone late at night when you're alone, looking out the window gazing up at stars._

_So if you're wondering why I do the things that I do, honestly I don't know what to say._

_All these questions and answers, I just like to have her, every moment every single day._

_Why I love to hold you even in the public, you could call it lovely PDA._

_I don't care what city, you could pick out of the 50 states like California in the bay._

_Or how I like to take you to church on every Sunday, holding hands together as we pray._

_I dont care if people hate, I dont care what people say, cause my love for you will always be the same._

_So if you're wondering why I do the things that I do, honestly I don't know what to say._

_All these questions and answers, I just like to have her, every moment every single day._

I started to get drowsy. "Goodnight Babe." He said. I yawned and returned the favor. _My boyfriend was the sweetest._

The next morning quickly came.. well at least to me it did, I felt like i slept for 5 minutes. I looked over and saw that it was about to be 11. I got up to shower, realizing Amanda was alrdy up and watching tv outside. After my shower, I put on ripped skinny jeans, uggs, a black and dark grey off the shoulder shirt and a beanie. My hair air dried and it was pretty wavy, so I left it the way it was. I walked outside to see Amanda eating a bowl of cereal, still in her pajamas and watching tv.

"What time did you get up?"

"At like 7. I woke up and couldnt get back to sleep." She pouted and continued to eat.

"Jesus."

"What're you doing today to be dressed up like that?"

"I think I'm gonna visit Logan at the studio. My turn to spoil him for a bit." I smiled to myself. I poured myself a small bowl of cereal and watched TV with Amanda for a bit until I figured it was time to head to the studio.

"Now are you sure you're okay to drive?"

"Yes babygirl. I'll call if anything."

"Mkay. i love you."

"i love you too." I made sure the door was securely closed and headed to my car. The studio was about a 15 minute drive from my apartment complex. I stepped out of the car and headed straight up to the studio.

"Oh hey, Christina. How are you feeling?" Freight Train greeted me as he was walking around the halls.

"Greaat. It's good to see you again Freight Train."

"It sure is. I'm glad you're okay. If you ever need me to stay and watch your place, give me a call." I laughed and patted him on his chest before walking deeper into the studio. No one was around, But I did hear Gustavo yelling in his office. I couldnt help but get closer to the door to hear the conversation. _Oh god, I was taking after the guys' nosy ways._

"What? More Harmonies and dancing! We've been doing that for so long!"

"Yeah but you should've expected it! We told you guys after Christina got out of the hospital that you were going on tour next week!" Kelly yelled at them.

_Tour? What tour..._

"All you need to do is get it together, and pull through for this 3 month tour. After that, you guys get to rest as much as you want!" Kelly added. They continued to whine until Gustavo rose his voice.

"DOGS PLEASE. NOT NOW." They didnt stop. "AH, GOD. KELLY, PLEASE. BRING THEM TO THE BOOTH WHEN THEY'RE RDY." With that, the door flew open. "Oh hello, Christina. Glad to see you're doing fine." Gustavo smiled and walked away. I gave Gustavo a fake toothless smile and looked into the room to see the guys eyeing me and then Logan. He had the _**'Im sorry I didnt tell you sooner' **_look.

_Tour alrdy? Why so quick? I just got out of the hospital and they were sending him away alrdy?_

"Babe, Look.. I can explain-"

"It's fine. I get it. Have fun on tour." I said with a fake smile. I wiped the tears coming down my face and hurridly walked out of the studio and to my car. Logan yelled for my name, but I ignored it. More tears coming down my face. Before he could get to me, I quickly drove off and went back home. I opened the door to see Amanda sleeping in my bed again. I closed the bedroom door, sat on the couch and started crying.

_Call me selfish, but I didnt want him to go on tour right away. Not now. Not when I was still recovering and when I still needed him. Going on tour meant less conversations, more work, more pretty girls and no Logan to physically be with me. for Three whole months. _

About an hour passed when I heard my door opening. I gripped onto the couch, scared of who it might be.

"Christina.." A soft voice came before I saw those brown puppy dog eyes peer into the room and at me. I looked up at Logan as he closed the door. I got up and tried walking to my room but he grabbed my wrist. "Dont. Talk to me please..." He turned me to face him. I took my wrist away and my lips started trembling as the tears fell. "Im sorry babe.. I knew I should've told you earlier, but I didn't want to right after you got out of the hospital. Please.. I wasnt trying to hide it from you. I just never knew when the right time was.. I didnt want you to find out this way." His puppy dog eyes and soft tone drew me in. He knew he won. He pulled me into a hug. I gripped onto his sides as one arm was behind my head and the other around my waist. His cheek rested onto my head and he planted kisses on my head to make me stop crying.

"Babe i dont want you to go.."

"I dont either, but I have no choice."

"But-but, I just got out of the hospital, you cant just go-" I started rambling and he shook his head. He grabbed my face with his hands and planted a passionate kiss on my lips to make me stop.

"Babe, I know. Everything you're feeling right now, I'm feeling too .. trust me. But I rly, rly, have no choice." I looked up at him. He was being honest. I nodded and dug my head onto the crook of his neck. "I promise we'll get through it okay? I'll text you, call you, facetime with you every chance I get. I'm not neglecting you at all." I nodded again as he rocked me to stop crying.

"Will you be back by Christmas?" I pulled back a bit to face him again. He had a regretful look on his face.

".. I dont know.. I hope.. But I cant gaurantee it.." More tears fell. "Babe please stop crying... I'll be back before you know it."

"It's not the same."

"I know."

"I still need you to help me get through this."

"I'm still gonna be here, every step of the way. Just not physically for awhile. Babe please... You have to understand this wasnt my choice. Neither was it Kendall's, Carlos', James' or Rodney's." He was right. I nodded and he kissed me on my forehead. "And everyday I have to spend with you before I go, I'll take advantage of it. These next few days, just me and you, okay? Well.. after studio time.." I chuckled, making him smile. "I love you, babe. That'll never change."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>It'd be great if I could get more reviews. (: It'll make me happy!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: It'd be great to get your feedback on the story! I wanna know if its going good, or what you expect - all that goood stuff. So dont be afraid to press that review button. (: **

**But anyways, this chapter's kind of different. It breaks down the three days Logan and Christina spend together before he goes off on tour, and it sorta leads into when he leaves.**

**I had fun writing this. It was too cute. I wish I'd go on dates like these, Haha.**

***READ/REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>- No POV -<strong>_

_**Day 1. **_Today marked a day down before Logan left for his Worldwide tour. As him and Christina expected to get more time together.. they barely did. Gustavo had the guys and Rodney working for crazy hours in the studio, getting rdy for the tour. He explained to Christina that Gustavo was being unfair and she alrdy knew that it was going to happen. Yet she understood. He planned to come over and make her dinner, even if it consisted of a late night dinner. He wanted to take advantage of the time he had with her before they were to be separated.

Logan left the studio at 730 pm, exhausted like no other. He drove to Christina's apartment and arrived at about 750. He went upstairs, and opened the door to her apartment. Amanda was locked inside the room while Christina was napping on the couch. He licked his lips and bit down on his bottom lip as he smiled, looking at his girlfriend sound asleep.

"Baaabe.. I'm here." He sat criss crossed on the floor in front of her face. She didnt budge. "Baaabe." He said in a higher pitch and started lightly shaking her. "Snookums."

"Mmmm.." She groaned. She rubbed her eyes and slowly opened them to Logan's face right in front of hers with a big smile plastered on his face. "Oh my god, you're such a creep." She covered her face and turned around. He put his arms underneath her and carried her up. "Put me down, Logan!"

"Sheesh, I think someone's a bit grouchy."

"Babe put me down."

"Say please."

"Please?" He dropped her onto the couch.

"Okay, your wish was my command."

"OW!" She laughed and hit him on the stomach before getting up.

"Hey! That hurt!" He said in his squeaky voice, holding onto his stomach.

"Sowwwie." She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled down at her and pulled her closer. "How was practice?"

"Tiring. But yknw, now that I think about it. I think i'm feeling a lot better right now." He smirked, catching her bite her lip.

"Aw, my pooor baby."

"Mhm." He pouted. His pout was so adorable that she took it as leverage to kiss him passionately. His hand slightly aggressively pulled her hips closer to his. His tongue traced her bottom lip, asking for entrance and she gave it what it asked for. His soft hands slowly started to creep up her hoodie and grip onto her sides when Christina's hand played in his hair.

"Yuck.." Amanda said taking a banana from the fruit basket and running into the room. Christina and Logan laughed sheepishly before kissing each other one more time.

"Kay, so what does my baby want for dinner?" Logan asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Uhm, well. That's up to you. You're the one who's making dinner." She sat back down on the couch. Logan searched in her cabinets until he found the perfect idea.

**_- couple of minutes later -_**

"Oh yay.. Dino Nuggets and Macaroni and Cheese." Christina said sarcastically, clapping as Logan put the plate down in front of her on the dinner table.

"I know! Isnt it great?" Christina giggled at her boyfriend's excitement and started eating as he started to devour his plate down. By the time they were done, they both let out extremely huge burps. Christina ran her hand down Logan's cheek, playing with his ear until he took it in his own hand and kissed it.

"Did you enjoy dinner, beautiful?" She nodded.

"I did, I did. Thank you, cutie." She got up to put the plates in the sink.

"I'll do it babe, leave it there."

"Huh? What? No-"

"K, bye." Logan said pushing her out of the kitchen to wash the dishes. After he was done, he sat on the couch next to Christina, his feet up on the coffee table and his arm around her. Christina curled up into a ball under his arm and laid her head on his chest, making it easier for Logan to plant kisses on her head occassionally. They watched the tv together, in silence. Not an awkward silence. The silence where they were enjoying each other's company, happy that they were together at this moment.

Eventually they had fallen asleep and Logan had awaken when his phone went off. He checked it, seeing one new text message from Carlos.

_**Use protection buddy! :D Oh, and dont forget.. we still have practice tomorrow!**_

Logan rolled his eyes and looked down at Christina who was sound asleep like a baby on his chest. He chuckled and kissed her on the forehead. He turned the TV off and carried her into the room, seeing Amanda asleep on one side of the bed. He tried his best to get Christina in bed quietly and he succeeded. He smiled at his success, bringing the covers over Amanda and Christina. He kissed his babygirl on the nose and on the cheek and went to the otherside to kiss his baby sister on her head. He closed the door to her room and left the apartment, making sure her door was securely locked.

1203am. He had to be up in 6 hours.

But he didnt care. Every moment spent with Christina was worth while to him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Day 2. <strong>_That left Christina and Logan today and tomorrow before he had to leave early Sunday morning for their first stop, New York. Logan left the studio around the same time as yesterday, but this time he was on his way to pick up his girlfriend to spend time at Santa Monica Pier. He parked in a parking space before walking up the stairs with a bouquet in his hand. He hid it behind his back as opened the door to see Amanda in the kitchen, stuffing her mouth with mango slices.

"Oh, Hey Loges." She said with her mouth full.

"Amanda-manda-manda." He pulled her into a hug and ruffled her hair.

"Oh-ho-ho. Nice flowers you got there, buddy." Logan grabbed a vase, filled it with water and put the flowers in it.

"Thanks. Sorry I didnt get you any. Didnt have any money to spend on you." He shrugged.

"Shutup. I dont want flowers from you anyways."

"Ha, right.. That's fine too. You dont have to tell Christina you secretly love me." Logan winked, resulting in Amanda punching Logan in the stomach. "OUCH. Gahhd Amanda, cant take a joke?"

"I could. I just wanted to do it." She shrugged and plopped on the couch. Logan continued to whimper and rub his stomach when Christina walked out in a tribal print pencil skirt, white vneck and gladiators.

"Hey babe.. Why are you.. crouching in pain?" Amanda glared at him.

"Uh, cramps. Cramps." Christina looked at Amanda who was laughing then back at her boyfriend.

"Uh huh.. Well, we're gonna get going babygirl. I'll be back later. Dont open the door for-"

"Strangers. Got it. Now go. I kind of want my privacy alrdy." Christina laughed and kissed her sister on the head. Logan was standing up, catching his breath before he waved bye to Amanda and they headed out of the door.

"So where are you taking me?"

"Nowhere."

"So we're just gonna drive around?"

"Yup."

"You always do this!"

"Sorry babe, I like my surprises." Logan smiled at his girlfriend and put his free hand on her thigh. His thumb rubbed her thigh and gripped onto it once in awhile as they drove for 30 minutes, finally reaching Santa Monica Pier.

"Babe.. You rly didnt have to..."

"But I wanted to m'lady. So please." He smiled and parked the car. He gladly went over to his girlfriend's side to help her out of the car. They walked down the pier, riding all the rides and playing the games along the way. He won her a huge teddy bear, that he carried around since he didnt want the bear to bury his pretty petite girlfriend. They shared kisses along the way, holding hands and holding each other in general, showing how much _they loved every moment they shared together. _

"Babe, this was fun." Logan kissed her on the forehead before he smiled down at her.

"I'm glad, babe. I'm glad. But we're not done yet."

"Huh? What else is there to do? We did everything we could on the pier."

"Yeah, but there's more to it than just the pier." Christina rose her eyebrow as Logan lead them back to the car. He squished the huge teddy bear in the trunk and took out a mat they could lay down on. "Come on babe." Christina was clueless as to what in the world he was up to, but she followed his lead. He laid the mat on the sand and sat on it, patting the space next to him. He laid down, his arm pulling her down towards him. She laid her head on his chest and put an arm around his torso.

"Look up." Logan said, brushing his girlfriend's cheek before returning at the sight above them.

_The stars shone brightly. _

"It's beautiful."

"Like you." Logan touched his girlfriend's nose before giving it a small peck and returning to the view above them. _They both still couldnt believe how unbelievably lucky they were to have each other. _

"I love you, babe."

"I love you too." With that, they continued to look up at the stars, counting them and naming as much as they could until it started to get colder.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Day 3. <strong>_This was the last day Christina and Logan had before they were going to be separated for awhile. 3 months wasnt that long & they _knew _that. They were just so used to being around each other that 3 months seemed like eternity. Bcos Logan was gonna be working harder in this studio before they left for tour, he still had something planned for his girlfriend. He didnt want to be too cliche and just end the night making love to his girlfriend before he was off for awhile. His plans werent anything huge, but he was sure it'd be the best date to top it all off.

He had gotten out of the studio at 8, making him speed off to Christina's house, continuously checking his watch. Once he pulled up to a parking lot, he nearly jumped out of his seat, almost forgetting to put the car in park.

"Oh, mother of pearl!" He cursed himself as he shut his door close again and put the car in park. He quickly got out of the car and power-walked his way up to his girlfriend's door and opened it with the spare key he had around his keychain. He walked in to Christina putting on her shoes.

"Why are you breathing so hard babe?"

"N-no reason." He nervously smiled.

"Forgot to put your car in park again huh?"

"Heh.. Funny, as you say that, see what happened was-"

"I dont know what to do with you anymore." Christina said giggling, wrapping her arms around Logan's neck. He bit his lip and slowly pulled her in for a tender, yet quick peck on the lips.

"Are you rdy?"

"Mhm."

"Alright, lets go."

"Amanda, I'll be back." Christina said grabbing her purse.

"Bye Manda." Logan waved at her as she stood against the door, watching the couple leave.

"Be safe you guys. & Loges, please remember to put your car in park."

"Why does everyone say that? It only happened twice!" Logan yelled as Christina shushed him and pulled him out of the door. Once they got to the car, they got in and sat for a couple minutes.

"So.. Are we.. going anywhere.. or are we just gonna stay in your car?" Logan said looking at his steering wheel, then at her.

"Oh no." He smiled. "But I do need you to put these on." He grabbed a bandana. Christina rose her eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"A Bandana?"

"Yeah. Well, James' bandana. But that's not the point. Can you put it on?"

"I dont want to."

"Put it on."

"I dont wanna." Logan let out a frustrated sigh. ".. Fine I'll do it if you say please."

"Babe please put this on or else we'll never get to our destination." Logan said quite quickly. She took the bandana and wrapped it around her eyes. Logan tied it in a knot behind her head and she sat back down, her arms crossed once again. Logan was satisfied and he smiled to himself before putting the car in reverse and drove off to their destination.

"You know, James' bandana smells rly good."

"Oh.. Ha. Ha. Is that so." Logan sarcastically said, rolling his eyes.

"Mhm. MMM, I love it when guys smell good." He knew she was just trying to push his buttons by the way she bit her lip before continuing to tease him. "Like, its just such a turn on to hug such a muscular body that smells amazing."

"Guess you need James, not me." She snorted.

"Ew no. I think I'll stick with my dorky little boyfriend." Christina placed her hand on his thigh, and made her way up as if her hand was looking for something in particular. She had smacked Logan in the face by accident until she reached for his cheek and pinched it. "A-Ha! There goes that chubby little cheek. Coochy coochy coo."

"I dont see how I deserve to be treated like a kid right now."

"It's funny to press your buttons. Plus, you're abducting me right now. I think I deserve to have a little fun."

"Oh, so you think this date is an abduction?"

"Mhm." He chuckled as he got deeper into the hills, making the trees slowly start to block away the city lights. "Oh yay. The lights are gone. The abduction begins." Logan continued to laugh silently as his girlfriend was being overly-dramatic. Once they finally got to their destination, he quickly helped her out the car and held her hand in order to guide her.

"Babe, are we there yet? First we drive for like, forever. And now we're walking for like, eternity!"

"We're here, babe." He placed her hands on a ledge. "When I count to three, I'm gonna take your blindfold off. One.. two.. three." He undid the bandana. Christina's hand cupped her mouth as she looked at the view ahead of her.

They were behind the Griffith Observatory looking at the clear, breathtaking night view of Los Angeles.

"B-babe. This.. is amazing..."

"Isnt it?" He stood behind her, his hands rested next on the ledge in front of them. He looked down at Christina as she continued to admire the view, smiling.

"Aw, babe. You didnt have to do all this." She turned around and wrapped her hands around his neck. He placed his hands on her lower back and pulled her closer.

"Oh, but I wanted to." They smiled at each other before giving each other a deep kiss. They broke apart seconds later, breathless.

"You're amazing, Logan. You rly are. I'm so lucky to have you." He shook his head.

"No. I'm lucky to have YOU." He kissed her forehead. "You just have no idea how happy and complete you've made me." Their foreheads touched as they simply stared at each other until Logan broke the silence. "Babe... you know there's gonna be more tours in the future right? And for longer periods of time? I just.. I dont know how we'd deal.." She shook her head and chuckled.

"Silly goose. I'm willing to go through all of that, just to be with you. I support you through everything. I'm proud of you and how far you and the boys have come. Distance isnt gonna do anything to us, babe." He smiled.

"That's why I love you. You're always so positive about things." She giggled as he touched her nose and kissed it afterwards. "I just want you to know that no matter what, you'll always be my girl. Regardless of time, distance, whatever. I love you, Christina. I love you, so much." Christina began to tear up as Logan whispered those last words to her, stroking her cheek. He wiped away her tears and pulled her into a kiss. His tongue lined her bottom lip, and she gladly allowed entrance. Their tongues explored each other's mouths for awhile until the slowly pulled away, smiling at each other.

"I love you too, Logie."

* * *

><p>"We are gonna be late! We're gonna be late!" Logan said power walking through the effort, holding Christina's hand.<p>

"Babe, slow down, you're not gonna be late."

"Logie, if you walk any faster, I think you might as well just rip Christina's arm off." Carlos added as he followed behind them. They all finally arrived at the security check points, meaning that this would be goodbye for Christina, Felicia and Amanda.

"Stinaaa, I'll miss you. But yknw three months WILL pass by in a jiffy right?" Carlos said putting his arm around her. She nodded and pulled him into a hug.

"I'll miss you too, Carlos. I know, I know... or at least I hope." He knudged her reassuringly, making her smile again. "Promise me you wont get into any trouble?"

"I promise." They hugged once more before Kendall walked over with his arms wide open. She gladly accepted his hug and he rose her up from the ground.

"Im gonna miss your sarcastic ass." Christina said as he put her down.

"I know. What would you do without me?" She smiled and playfully pushed him away to hug James.

"James, please. Be easy on the Cuda and on the girls."

"Cant promise you that, Christina."

"Little sis!" Rodney walked over to her with his arms open. "I'll miss you. And hey, uh. Make sure Felicia doesnt do anythi-" He whispered into her ear.

"I know what you're saying, Rodney! You better walk away before you leave with the memory of my hand against your face." Felicia yelled. Christina and Amanda laughed as Rodney rolled his eyes and hugged his sister in law once more.

_Yet here came the hardest goodbye._

Logan walked over to her, rubbing the back of his neck and giving her a toothless half smile. Her tears began to swell in her eyes as she embraced him with everything she had. He hugged her just as tight, rubbing his hands up and down her back.

"Ugh, babe. Dont cry. I promise. I'll be back before you know it okay?" He whispered into her ear. She nodded before she slowly pulled away to look him into the eyes. He brushed away her tears and pulled her into another deep kiss before they broke apart. He rubbed her cheek with his thumb before he started to slowly back up. "I love you Christina. I'll call you when I get there."

"I-I love you too, Logie." She choked on her words. Felicia put her arm around Christina, resting her head ontop of hers as they both shed tears watching their boys leave. Amanda rubbed Christina's arm, tears also brimming her eyes. Once they got through security, they continued to watch as their boys drifted deeper into the airport and towards their terminal.

"Lets go." Felicia whispered. They nodded and slowly walked off, glancing behind them once in awhile to get one last look of them if there was a chance.

That night, Felicia decided to stay at Christina's as well. She knew she wasnt the only one taking this tour easily. Amanda was eating ice cream on the couch, sighing depressingly as she watched the tv. If something about the boys came up, she quickly flipped the channels and continued to eat away. Felicia did a late night work out to get things off of her mind and to force herself to remain happy, for her husband was finally living his dream and she was proud of him. She had gotten into Christina's bathtub, soaking herself for the night, while Christina laid on her bed, listening to her ipod.

_**Buzz Buzz: Babe.**_

"Hey baaabe." She answered, smiling to herself.

"Heey, how's my cutie doing?" He said, his voice a little raspy. She frowned a bit, knowing her boyfriend was probably dead tired and he was here, still making the effort to call her.

"She's.. okay. How about you?"

"I'm tired.. Reaaal tired. Too much prepping for the concert tomorrow."

"It's okay babe. It'll pay off. Why dont you go to sleep?"

"I will. I just wanted to hear your voice." He softly said. There was a silent pause before he continued. "I miss you so much alrdy."

"I miss you too." She said, almost at a whisper. There was another silent pause.

"_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide_.." Logan started to sing softly.

"Babe nooo. I'm gonna cry."

"Ouu, we dont want that now do we?" She laughed.

"No."

"Fine, I wont sing it then."

"Thank you though."

"Anything for my baaaay-beh." The drowsiness was definitely getting ahead of Logan.

"Babe, go to sleep. Please."

"But I dont wanna."

"Please. It'll make me feel better that you're well rested for your performance tomorrow. You have millions of girls to woo."

"It's not that hard to do." She laughed at his cockiness.

"Yes, you definitely need to sleep now." He whined on the phone, making her chuckle until it was another silent pause. "Goodnight babe."

"Goodnight babe. I loooooove you."

"I love you too." She bit down onto her lip as he ended the call. Not that many seconds passed until he was calling her to FaceTime. When she accepted, she saw how tired he definitely was.

"What babe? I told you to go to sleep." She said sympathetically.

"I know, I know. But I forgot something." He shrugged, his eyes were getting low.

"What?"

"Mwuuuah." He puckered up his lips. "Goodnight Kiss." He continued to pucker up his lips. Christina laughed and pucked her lips up as well. He smiled, satisfied at the goodnight kiss they shared over FaceTime. "Okay, now I can go to sleep. Goodnight gumdrop."

"Oh no, here we go again."

"ShnookumsWookums."

"Babe please go." She laughed as his eyes closed as he laid down on his bed.

"Cuppycake." He sleepily said before he drifted off into a deep sleep. Christina stared at her boyfriend for awhile, peacefully sleeping. She ran her finger down her phone, as if she was stroking his face and smiled. She kissed the phone one more time.

"Goodnight cutiepie." And with that, she ended the call. She put her ipod on shuffle as she snuggled deep into her covers, her drowsiness soon overcoming her as well. The next song, coincidentally, that played was Worldwide. She smiled as her eyes closed, listening to their voices sing into her ears.

_We'll pick up right where we left off._

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, it'd be REAAALLLY great if I could get your feedback.<strong>

**I have the upcoming chapters down, but I rly dont know how I feel about them. Let me know what you think might happen, or should happen when he's away. Or if anything should happen. I could easily slip in a chapter for that, but the ones I have right now kind of fast forward to .. later. Not trying to give it away.**

**Oh, and let me know if you want a preview of my JamesxOC fanfic. It'd be great cos it'll help me decide if I should put it up or not. It was sooo hard to think of a story line for it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Guuuuys, it'd rly help if you'd review. ): Haha. Like seriously! I wanna know how this story's going. I have no idea if you guys still wanna keep reading it or not. =/ Suggestions, anything. Please dont be afraid to review.**

**But yeah, like I said, this chapter is a fast forward.. kind of? I didnt rly have any ideas of anything that would happen during the guys' tour; I had more ideas of stuff after. So enjoy?**

***PLEASE READ/REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own BTR.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Christina's POV -<strong>_

As promised by Carlos, the months were going by pretty fast. It was alrdy 2 and a half months that the guys have been gone and well, it was getting harder to be patient knowing that their homecoming would be soon. The boys had a couple of days/weeks left until their first tour was over. Man, let me tell you. Getting by without those boys was pretty difficult for me, Felicia and Amanda. We felt bored. Incomplete. All of the above. But the late night calls, webcam sessions, texts and facetime calls made everything easier to deal with. Christmas Eve was approaching soon & all we wanted was for our boys to be with us at our parents' vacation home once again.

After doing my rounds in the hospital, I noticed a group of doctors that walked past the adoption center with Dr. Davis. A particular doctor looked into the room, locking eyes with me. He had brown hair, almost styled like Logan's, deep green eyes and a defined jaw. He winked, making me raise my eyebrow and continue to rock Joshua by his crib to help him get back to sleep. Once he finally fell asleep, I carefully laid him in his crib and put his blanket over his body. I smiled at him, still admiring how precious he was. Lately he's been getting checked by the doctor more often bcos of sudden outbursts or his breathing pattern would change. All false alarms. The doctor said he would be okay, but I've been keeping a close eye on him. I walked out of the center to the break room to make myself a cup of coffee and check my phone. Just as I was sitting, drinking my coffee and checking facebook, Logan called.

"Baaabe!" I said excitedly, biting onto the rim of my cup.

"Hi baaaaabe, What're you doing?"

"I'm in the break room, sipping on a cup of coffee. What about you?"

"Taking a break from sound check. I miss you."

"I miss you too. When are you coming home?" I pouted, my cup raised to my mouth. He sighed. _I didnt know if that was good or not._

"About that... babe, I dont rly know."

"W-what?"

"I know it was 3 months of a tour, but Gustavo keeps pushing us to do more shows while we're at it.." Tears started to form in my eyes.

"Oh, rly?"

"Yeah.." Awkward silence.

"So.. you're not gonna be here for Christmas? Yet, even New Years?"

"Babe, I-I doubt it.. but I rly dont know." The tears finally fell. I quickly wiped them, finished my cup of coffee and stood up to throw it away.

"Oh.. Well. thats okay." I tried sounding optimistic. _It wasnt. _I couldnt handle Logan and them being away from me any longer.. and now this? Gustavo looooved keeping them busy, alright.

He sighed again. "Im sorry babe.. We'll do what we can alright? Look, I gotta go. we need to finish with sound check and rehearsal."

"Okay.."

"I love you, babe."

"I love you too." I bit my lip and ended the call. I sighed, slipping the phone into my pocket as I walked out into the hall only to bump into someone.

"Woah, sorry. I.." I looked up to see the same doctor winking at me earlier. In all honesty, he was pretty gorgeous up close. "I didnt see you there."

"It's fine." He chuckled. "Bad day?"

"Uhhhm, no. Not rly. Just a little bit of bad news."

"Whats wrong?" He cocked his head sideways, looking at me. I smiled and shook my head.

"Nothing rly. Just expected some company to be back by Christmas, but they dont know if that's gonna happen."

"Aw. Well. I hope things work out." I smiled. Awkward pause. "I, uh, I'm Will." He put out his hand.

"Christina." I shook it and we continued to smile awkwardly at each other.

"Well, I gotta get goin'. I'm sure Dr. Davis needs my help. Do you wanna get coffee after work?" His eyebrow rose.

"Yeah, definitely." He smiled, walking past me. I shrugged, walking around the floor. That was weird, but he seemed harmless. There was nothing wrong with making a new friend.

After work, I totally didnt expect Will to come through with plans, but there he was, looking all over the place for me. We headed down the street to get some Starbucks. He paid for our drinks and we sat on the table outside, enjoying the sun starting to set. I told him everything about Logan, and how things came to be. What happened with Shad. My family. The boys. And he told me about his family, how he came down here to persue his dreams of becoming a doctor. He was 25, fresh out of graduate school. He wasnt seeing anyone and he blamed it .. well not rly blamed it, but used his career as an excuse. He explained how he was always too busy to go through all of that and how it didnt rly bug him as much as he expected it to. We continued to talk, immediately feeling comfortable with each other until the sun was close to setting completely. I looked at my phone, seeing a missed call from Logan.

"Oh shoooot."

"Whats up?"

"My boyfriend. I just missed his call. Look, I think I'm gonna get going. Today was rly fun though. It was nice talking to you, WIll." I smiled at him. He nodded, sipping from his coffee and smiled.

"The feeling's mutual." We got up and walked to our cars, giving each other a quick goodbye hug before parting. On my way home, I put on my headset and called back Logan.

"Baaabe, why didnt you pick up?" He said in his pouty voice, making me laugh.

"Sorry babe. I went to get coffee with a friend."

"A friend huh?" His defensive tone came up. I silently chuckled, imagining his expression on the phone at the moment.

"Yes, babe. A friend and only a friend. He knows about you and a lot of other things, dont worry."

"Oh god, it's a He? My heart is slowly aching."

"Babe!" I laughed.

"Okay maybe not. But hm, well at least you didnt hide it." I nodded. "Well, if hes your friend, then he's my friend too. Do you think.. we'd meet any time soon?"

"Yes, when you come back. Dont worry."

"I'll still be yours when I come back right?"

"Babe, what kind of question?" I said parking the car and getting out.

"Sorry, I just wanted to hear you say it."

"Yes I'll still be yours."

"K good. I just called to see how you were doing and to tell you I missed you."

"Aw, I missed you too babe. I rly wish you were coming home soon." He sighed.

"Me too. Ill call and say goodnight later okay?"

"Alright. Say Hi to the guys for me."

"Will do. I love you babe."

"I love you too, ugly."

"Mean." He whispered onto the phone, hoping I wouldnt hear. I laughed and ended the call. I got into my pajamas, and had a nice dinner watching TV. All these Christmas shows were getting to the best of me. I rly missed Logan and the guys. The only thing I wanted was to be with them for the Holidays. I couldnt help but sigh at the thought that maybe, they wouldnt be able to come down in time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Logan's POV -<strong>_

December 23 - 745pm. Touchdown in Los Angeles. It felt good to be home, and well, no one was at the airport to greet us for two reasons. One, me and Rodney had planned this to be a surprise for Christina and Felicia. Two, only Amanda knew that we were back and she was doing one hell of a job keeping it away from her sisters. We got into the SUV that Freight Train was asked to drive to pick us up and bring us back to our place. We dropped our luggage once we got inside our house, glad to finally be back home. In our own beds. Our own comfort. I dragged my luggage up the stairs as Carlos helped Rodney get situated into a room. I figured I should unpack first in order to fully relax after, so that's what happened. It took me about an hour to get everything back into order in my room. I hopped into the shower, put on a royal blue vneck and basketball shorts before plopping onto my bed.

_It felt amazing._

"Hello?" Christina sleepily said, picking up the phone.

"Hey babe, did I wake you up from a nap or something?"

"Mmm, kind of. But it doesnt matter. Whats up babe?" James walked into my room and sat on my bed, realizing I was talking to Christina.

"HEY CHRISTINA, ITS GREAT HERE IN DENVER!" James winked at me. I rolled my eyes and let my hand rest on my forehead as I put her on speaker.

"Aw, tell James that I miss him and that I'm glad hes having fun." James silently started to laugh.

"Well yeah babe. Its great in Denver. I wish you were here though."

"Denver? We arent in Den-" James tackled Carlos onto the floor. I quickly took Christina off speaker and turned away from the violence happening outside my door.

"Dude do you guys EVER QUIT FIGHTING?" Kendall said prying them off.

"Looks like things are going.. swell babe."

"It was." We laughed.

"Ugh. I miss you. These Christmas shows, songs, commercials, whatever, arent helping me out."

"I know babe, I know. I feel the same exact way." I fakely sighed.

"Well, its okay. I'm fine with the fact that I have you." I smiled.

"Arent you the cutest?"

"Not at all." She said sarcastically. She began to yawn some more, making me feel bad that I even called in the first place. She always stayed up to talk to me when I was on tour.

"Babe go to sleep. You need to catch up on sleep."

"I do?"

"You do."

"Hmph."

"For me?"

"Fine."

"Alright. I'll text you later. I love you babe. Goodnight."

"Night babe. I love you." I hung up, smiling at my phone. _Now it was time to call Amanda._

"What, dipface?"

"I'm BAAACK!"

"I'm aware." She bluntly said. I looked at my phone, surprised at her attitude before bringing it back to my ear.

"Well, sheesh. Anyways, are we on for tomorrow?"

"Yeup. Pick me up at my parents house."

"Alright, what time?"

"Whenever. I'm not doing anything tomorrow except helping you out."

"Alright, I'll be there by like 1."

"Okay, ugly."

"The name sure does suit you more than me."

"Logan, do you want my help or not."

"I do, sorry Ma'am." I coughed nervously. These damn Vega sisters were so alike.

"Alright then. I'm gonna go back to watching Taylor Lautner on Eclipse now."

"Yuck."

"Like you're any better. Goodbye Logan." Jesus Christ_. You would have thought that the youngest Vega would be the sweetest._

* * *

><p>"So where are we going?"<p>

"I told you awhile back." I said pulling into a shopping plaza.

"Oh, so you were serious about getting her that?"

"Are you kidding me.." _Unbelieveable. _I told her all of my plans ahead of time and she was acting like she wasnt a part of the plan in the first place.

"SORRY." I put the car in park and we headed to the store. We walked around for a bit, observing which c_hoices _would be the best for Christina. Amanda walked deeper into the store, finally finding the perfect _one _for her.

"Dude, this one. Is totally. the one. Christina's gonna love it. Maybe a bit more than she loves you." She shrugged.

"I think I actually agree with you on this one.. Goodjob Amanda." We asked the store clerk to help us with the _**thing. **_He got it rdy while we walked around the store buying the rest of the necessities before heading out. As we got in the car, Amanda couldnt help but stare at it and continue to play around with it.

"Would you quit?"

"Sorry! It's just so cute!"

"You're gonna harm it before it even gets to her."

"No I wont! You're being dramatic." She sat back in her seat, crossing her arms. I rolled my eyes and proceeded to our last stop to get the materials I needed. Afterwards, I took her to eat for dinner at In-N-Out.

"Thanks Loges, for dinner." She bit into her cheeseburger. I nodded, eating fries.

"No, thank you for being a pain in the ass and coming today." She flicked a fry at my head, making me flinch. "Dude! Not cool!"

"You started it." She laughed. "So how's Christina? Are you excited?"

"Of course I'm excited. She's good though.. Well, actually, she's great. She keeps talking about this one guy at work though. She said they've gotten to be rly good friends. Do i need to worry?"

"No. Christina's not like that.."

"Well.. Look at Shad and stuff.."

"Shad was an asshole and you weren't, big deal. Dont worry. She's not letting go of you anytime soon. My sister rly loves you, Loges. She rly does.. I've never seen her so happy and content before." I smiled, sipping my soda.

"That's good to hear. She rly does make me happy though. I rly love your sister, too. You have nooo idea how much I do, Amanda."

"I dont. But I'm just glad you two are happy together. She deserves someone like you, and you like her."

"Thanks."

"Do you picture yourself marrying her?" Her question kind of shocked me that before I stuffed the last piece of my burger into my mouth, I set it down, scrunching my eyebrows together.

"To tell you the truth? I dont know. Bcos I can never predict the future. Although I would rly love to marry her.. She's something else." Amanda smiled and laughed as she drank her soda.

"That's so cute. But kind of corny. Makes me wanna gag."

"Devil Child."

"I'm just kidding! But no rly, thats cute."

"I do hope I end up with her in the future. I dont see myself with anyone else.. at all."

"You do know thats the only option right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Its either you marry her or breakup with her."

"Well i'm definitely not going through the 2nd option." I knocked on the table. "But we'll see. All I know is that I love her & that I'm willing to do anything to keep her with me." Amanda smiled again, finishing her food.

"I'm glad, Loges. I'm glad." She burped. My eyes widened as I stood up to throw our trash away. Afterwards, I took her back home to the Vega Residence. I finally got home at about 8, realizing I had a long night ahead of me getting rdy for tomorrow's Christmas Festivities. _No pain, no game._

_**- Christina's POV -**_

It was about to be at least 930 and Amanda plus our parents havent arrived to the vacation spot.

"Dude, where are they?" Felicia said walking down the stairs after putting our stuff in our rooms.

"I dont even-"

"Sorry we're late! Traffic." Mama Vega said pulling us into hugs and kisses, followed by Papa.

"Are you sure you guys were in traffic?" I hugged Amanda.

"Uh yeah why?"

"We totally just went through the same freeway to get here and we didnt hit any traffic." Felicia said, her hand on her hip.

"We took the longer way."

"Why?"

"I dont know, dont ask me! Ask dad if you're so curious!" She yelled going up the stairs to her room. Felicia went to follow our parents into the dining / living room area as I looked at the huge Christmas tree that welcomed people as they walked in. Presents were thrown onto the carpet below the tree and decorations hung all around it.

_It struck me as amazing, realizing this is where it all started for me and Logan._

I chuckled, running my hands through the tree before joining Felicia, Mama and Papa in the room to help set up for our Christmas festivities tomorrow. Mama said we were gonna be having guests and family coming over and well, It was better than spending Christmas alone.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it.<strong>

**I hope you guys press that review button. ): Lol. **

**Oh yeah, and I still wanna know if you guys want a preview of this JamesxOC fic I started.**

**Thank you. (:**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Aw, thanks for the review Sammie! It made me happy! (: I know there's readers out there. & I wanna say thank you for reading! It'd still be great to get more reviewers though!**

**Soooo I dont know how I feel about this chapter either. It's kind of eh to me. The upcoming chapters are all eh to me. **

**But i tried my best to write something you guys would enjoy.**

**Hurraaay for the Christmas spirit in this chapter!**

***READ/REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own btr.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Christina's POV -<strong>_

I woke up, the sun up and the winter air coming in the window. I tried going back to sleep by pulling the covers over my head until I heard fumbling, voices and screaming downstairs.

"Ugh, what the heck was family doing here so early in the morning?" I looked to my right. 1103am. ".. Or not. I need to get up." I got up grouchily and walked into the bathroom. I took a shower, slipped on my red sweetheart cut dress and nude pumps. I dried my hair and added big, loose curls before putting a dab of lipgloss on my lips.

"Amanda!" I yelled, walking out of my room. "Amanda!" I knocked on her door. After not hearing anything, I opened the door to see her bed perfectly made. "What? Up before me? What's going on." I was confused. It was just a couple mintues ago when I heard noises. And now, I didnt hear anything at all. I slowly walked down the stairs, making sure that I had time to run back if there was a burgular in the house. By the time I got to the final step, I realized I had a huge present waiting in front of the tree, among the other small boxes on the floor.

"Wtheck is this?"

"Oh, hey Christina. Merry Christmas!" Amanda said walking down the hallway. She was drinking orange juice, all dressed up and everything alrdy.

"Merry Christmas baby." I said hugging her and kissing her cheek. "Where's everyone?"

"Running last minute errands."

"Makes sense."

"Why dont you open your presents?"

"Did you?"

"Yeup. Felicia did too, before she left. We were gonna wait for you, but like, Mama and Papa kept asking her to hurry up and come with them to get the food and stuff." I nodded slowly.

"Oh, wow. Mkay. Well, I guess I'll start with the small-"

"No, why dont you open the big one?"

"But im kind of scared."

"Why?"

"Its huge. The only thing I wanted that was THAT huge was a barbie doll playhouse / jeep. and I'm pretty sure i've outgrown that."

"You never know. You never get too old to play with barbies." She laughed pushing me towards the huge box. I looked at her and she nodded at me to go on. I looked for a name tag, but all it said was **CHRISTINA. **written in big letters on the front. It looked like Amanda's writing, so it was making me even more curious to know what this girl got me. I started to rip the gift wrap off when I realized the flaps werent sealed closed. I took a deep breath before peeking in.

"God, I thought you'd never open the gift. Me and my buddy were about to die." Logan said popping out. I screamed, my hands over my mouth. He was standing there in Christmas Pajamas, holding a yorkie puppy that was small enough to fit in his hand. I kept my hands over my mouth and pinched myself, only making me yell out an "ouch."

"Babe, what are you doing?" He said still standing in the box.

"I'm just trying to see if its real."

"Of course it is. Merry Christmas, babe." Tears came down my eyes as he handed me the precious puppy while he got out of the box. He gave me a hug, the dog in my hand and the most passionate kiss ever.

_I missed those._

"Oh, Goodmorning guys. Merry Christmas!" Kendall said walking down the stairs in his pajamas.

"MERRRAAAY CHRISTMASSSS GUYS!" Carlos said running down the stairs.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" James followed. My parents popped out from the hallway and so did Felicia and Rodney.

"You guys planned this?" I pushed Kendall since he was closest.

"Uh huh, with Amanda." He smiled at Amanda. I glared at her.

"Uh.. Hi?" She waved nervously. Then I glared back at Logan.

"You-You said you were in Kentucky!"

"I was. A month ago." He shrugged. I playfully hit him, making him mouth out an 'ow' before pulling me into a hug.

"We missed you, Stinaaa!" Carlos smiled. They gave me a group hug, signaling Mama, Papa, Rodney, Felicia and Amanda to join in.

_This still felt unreal._

_**- Logan's POV -**_

As the day progressed, my nerves finally calmed down. I was glad to be back home and in the arms of my loving girlfriend. I was meeting her family as they came and they all treated me as if I was automatically a part of the family. I stood at the side of the tent that was pitched up outside in the backyard, watching Christina laughing and enjoying her time with her family members as they got their food. I smiled at her, observing how beautiful and sexy she looked. _Calm down Logan. _But goddaaaamn was she fitting that dress in all the right places.

"Here, son." Papa Vega came, handing me a bottle of beer. We did a slight toast in the air before taking our sips from the bottle. "How have you and Christina been? Its kind of overwhelming to see you guys pop up on the tv screen once in awhile." He chuckled.

"We're good, Mr. Vega. We're definitely good."

"Call me, Gil." He patted my back. I nodded and followed his gaze, which was at Christina. "I'm certainly glad to hear that."

We stood there, drinking our beer. Not rly an awkward silence, but the _'we're enjoying this moment' _type of silence.

"You know.. Logan." I looked at him. "I have never seen Christina this happy before. At all. To be honest, I'm glad you broke her away from that asshole Shad. He definitely did not deserve my daughter. Not one bit." I laughed.

"It was my pleasure." He laughed.

"I know you wont, I trust you. But since I'm a father, I'm pretty much obligated to say this." He chuckled. "Dont hurt her?"

"I willl never hurt your daughter, Mr. Vega."

"Gil."

"Gil." I cleared my throat, making him chuckle.

"That's good to hear. I'm rly glad you're the one she loves, Logan. I rly am." He nodded before walking away. I smiled to myself before sipping from my beer bottle.

_**Buzz Buzz.**_

Who in the world was possibly texting me right now?

_**Hey, Logie. It's Marielle! I'm in LA up until after New Years Day visiting family, so I was hoping we could hang out sometime? Dont be afraid to call me, or something. (=**_

My eyes widened. _What the fuuuck .. was my ex doing, texting me out of nowhere? _We havent talked since we moved from Minnesota.

"Hey babe." Christina's smile faded as she came closer. "Whats wrong babe?"

"Nothing babe, nothing." I fake smiled. _As much as I wasnt trying to let it bug me, it was._

"Oh okay, you scared me. I thought something was wrong." I shook my head. "Did you eat alrdy?"

"Yes babe. Did you?' I pulled her closer to me.

"Mhm." She wrapped her hands around my neck and gave me a light peck on my jawbone. I bit my lip, looking down at her.

"Dont do that."

"Why not?" She smiled slyly. _She exactly knew why. _

"Oh, so you're gonna act like you dont know?" I smiled at her.

"I dont."

"Alright, alright. I'm gonna remember that. Watch out tonight babe." She bit her lip before kissing me on the lips.

"Whatever babe." She walked away, her hand slowly brushing down my chest. I watched her walk away when Kendall popped up next to me, drinking his bottle of beer.

"Dang. can you believe this is where it all started? You and Christina in the summer." He laughed. He was tipsy. I rolled my eyes and sipped from my bottle.

"Right.. Guess who texted me?"

"Who?"

"Marielle. She's here."

"Here as in here here?"

"No. Here as in LA."

"What? For?"

"Family." His eyes widened.

"Fuck, Logan. What are you gonna do?"

"I dont know! She wants to hang out once."

"Dont. You know what she's capable of."

_He was right. _Marielle had her ways of seducing people so well. She was so good at that. Not only that, but she was also very attractive from what I remember. She was probably the first girlfriend I had. But still. I couldnt risk it. That girl was all trouble.

"I know, I know."

"No srsly, Logie. Dont even risk it."

"I wont." _But the thing that questioned me was, why was I thinking about risking it anyways? _Maybe she changed. Maybe she wasnt as wild as she was before.

"You wont what?" James asked as he came over with Carlos following behind him.

"Marielle's in LA." Kendall answered for me.

"No way. Marielle from Minnesota?" James asked, his eyes widened.

"Yes, dammit."

"Logie, you cannnnnt." Carlos said, his face full of worry. "You cant do that to Christina."

"I'm not doing anything!"

"But still. Knowing you and how nice you always are, you'll end up giving in to her." James added. I shook my head.

"Look, I'm not gonna let her get in between me and Christina alright? Dont you think you guys are overreacting a bit?" They shrugged.

"We're just lookin' out for you." Carlos put his hand on my shoulder.

The party ended by 11, due to the neighborhood rules. We helped cleaned up, just like the Wedding and the Pre-Party. It definitely brought memories back for us. We took another shot of Henessy to top of the night, surely making us tipsy. Me and Christina held hands walking up the stairs, her heels in her free hand. Once we got to her room, she threw her heels to the side and plopped on the bed, her hair messily all over the place. I crawled over to her, prepping myself on my hands to make sure I didnt kill her with my weight. I repeatedly kissed her on the lips until she started giggling and pulled me into a deeper kiss.

"Babe, lock the door." She whispered in between kisses. I looked at her, her eyes full of lust. I knew what she was doing. Where she was going. I smiled at her and locked the door before climbing back ontop of her. She started to unbutton my shirt and undo my tie. She threw it to the side, revealing my bare chest. I continued to kiss her roughly. My hands ran down her back, unzipping her dress. I pulled away from our kiss, slowly slipping the dress down her delicate body. I bit my lip as her laced bra and underwear were exposed. I threw her dress to the side and she eagerly pulled me down, her hands tangling in my hair. I planted kisses on her neck before sucking on the right spot. She softly moaned as she reached down my pants to unbuckle my belt and to pull my jeans down. I kissed her on her chest area, down to her stomach and finally, her thighs. As my lips pressed against her inner thigh, so did my tongue, making her moan a bit louder. I pulled down her undies as I went back up to kiss her on the lips. I put the condom on and carefully thrusted in her, making her breathing hitch. As the pain subsided for her, everything became pleasure. And the way she was moaning and whispering my name turned me on even more. I started to pick up the pace as she held onto dear life, her nails digging onto my back. Her moaning got louder, as well as the way she said my name. I started breathing against her ear as I knew we were both reaching our climax. Our bodies trembled as it came. We panted, trying to get our breathing back to normal as I pulled out and laid next to her. She turned to me, her hand on my chest.

"So, is this what you meant when you told me to watch out?" She giggled.

"I guess so. I was just kidding."

"Sure you were." She played with my hair. I turned to her, kissing her on the forehead and pulling her towards me.

"You're amazing, did you know that?"

"Baaabe." She whined against my chest. "Dont start."

"You are. I just thought I'd let my girlfriend know." She looked up at me and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Well, you're quite amazing yourself, Logan Philip Mitchell." I laughed. I_** loved **_the way she said my name.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I hope you had a good Christmas, babe." I said as she held onto me tighter.

"I did. I couldn't have asked for a better one." I smiled down at her, her eyes slowly closing. She truly was an angel. Beautiful, flawless and amazing. _And I was damn sure nothing was gonna get in the way of us at all. _Our dog, now named _**Mochi**_, woke up from its nap and started whimpering. I bent over, carefully making sure I wasnt gonna wake up Christina, in order to pick up the puppy and have it sleep in between us.

"There you go, Mochi." I said putting her in between us. She curled up into a ball, quickly falling asleep just like her _mommy _did.

_**Buzz Buzz.**_

_**By the way, I hope you had a fantastic Christmas, Logan. You deserve it. I rly hope you'll hit me up sometime to hang out before I leave. I do miss you, you know.**_

After looking at the text, I shook my head, locked my phone and put it back on the nightstand next to me. I stayed up for a bit, pondering on my thoughts about Marielle. It probably didnt hurt to talk to her again, bcos as I said, I was sure nothing was gonna get in between me and Christina. But i wasnt sure if it was the right thing to do. There were so many things racing in my head, _plenty of what ifs and buts. _I turned to my side and closed my eyes, hoping to forget it all. With that, I ended up falling into a deep sleep. The exhaustion hitting me all at once.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are much appreciated. (:<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Onnn to the next chapter. Hooray for more.. spirit? Haha.**

**Btw, I decided I was gonna put up the JamesxOC fanfic I started. Just to see how people like it. So, go and check it out? It Girl - JamesxOC.**

***READ/REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own BTR.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Christina's POV -<strong>_

"Bubbaa! Wake up." I said jumping on Logan w/ Mochi after my shower. He squinted, looking up at me.

"What time is it?" He groggily asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Almost 11. Come on, come on. Geeet up! Mochi, tell Daddy to get up!" I let go of Mochi, making her start licking Logan on the face.

"Okay, okay. I'm up." He chuckled and sat up. I straddled him on the hips and looked him in the eye. He smiled at me and started laughing.

"Whats so funny?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What are you? Aladdin?" He flicked the towel on my head. I rolled my eyes.

"Rly, babe?"

"Sorry. It's kind of early for me."

"Weak."

"Uh, did she just call me weak, Mochi?" He looked down at Mochi next to him. "She just called me weak." I laughed and hopped off him. Before I could walk away, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back. I tried getting away but he definitely wasnt the weak one. "I wasnt the one panting the other night." He whispered in my ear and I gasped. He let go of me, laughing and all I could do was laugh with my mouth still hanging open.

"Reaaaal funny, babe!"

"It was true though, right?" I rolled my eyes and walked into the bathroom. I heard Logan babying Mochi, making me laugh. I took the towel off my hair and brushed it. I put on skinny jeans, a black v-neck sweater and uggs before I walked back out.

"Lettts go to starbucks and take Mochi on a walk."

"Suuuure thaaang, sweetheart." Logan said walking into the bathroom. I scooped up Mochi and walked into the rooms to see if anyone wanted anything. I poked my head through Kendall's door, only to see his back facing towards me. I poked my head through Carlos' door, hearing him mumbling in his sleep.

"Carlos, do you want anything from starbucks?"

"Fish sticks and Tater tots?" He yelled, sitting up, his eyes still closed. I rolled my eyes and closed the door. I poked my head through Rodney and Felicia's room to see Rodney up and talking to James.

"Oh heeeey, Goodmorning sis."

"Hey Christina."

"Hi guys. Did you want anything from Starbucks?"

"Ew, not me." Rodney made a disgusted face. I turned to James.

"No, I'm good." He smiled.

"Just get Felicia her usual." Rodney airquoted 'usual.' I nodded and walked back out, bumping into Amanda.

"Did someone say starbucks?"

"Yeah, do you want anything?"

"Can I come?"

"Answering my question with a question?" I said seriously. She rolled her eyes, making me laugh. "Yeah no, you can come. We're walking Mochi too."

"Alright. I'll be down in 5." I walked back into my room, seeing Logan fluffing the front of his hair into those cute little spikes of his. He was wearing a black graphic tee, skinny jeans, vans and a leather jacket.

"Ready to go babe?" He asked looking in the mirror. I smiled and petted Mochi.

"Uh huh. Amanda's coming."

"Oh joy. Now I have to deal with two Vega's early in the morning." He said sarcastically walking up to me. He gave me a quick peck on the lips before he lead the way downstairs. Amanda came following shortly after with the dog leash.

"Uh, yeah. You guys are bad parents."

"What?" Logan rose his eyebrow.

"You forgot the dog leash." She rose it up. "You were just gonna let Mochi roam her itty bitty self around?"

"Oh, right." Logan slowly nodded and laughed nervously.

"I wonder how you guys will be as parents.. It kind of concerns me." Amanda walked out with Mochi to the car.

"She's kind of right." I laughed, following behind her.

"Hey! I think you'd be a great mom. You work great with kids." He pinched my cheeks. "Me on the other hand. I dont know." He shrugged. We got into the car and drove off to the nearest Starbucks, which was near the beach me and Logan first started to get a bit flirty.

"Heeey I remember that beach!" I said getting out of the car.

"Oh, the _'no sir, we're just friends' _beach?" Logan wiggled his eyebrows.

"Babe, we were just friends back then."

"Bullshit. You knew you liked me. You just didnt wanna admit." He said confidently. I rolled my eyes and walked in. Me and Amanda ordered our drinks + Felicia's. As I was pulling out my wallet, Logan slapped his 10 dollars onto the counter. "Keep the change." The lady started to blush and nod.

"Aw, look at that. Logie's trying to be flattering. If that was me, I woulda thrown up."

"God, hold me back." Logan said looking up to the ceiling. I swear these two acted more like siblings than me and Amanda did. We finally got our drinks within 5 minutes and walked out.

"Christina?" I looked up, hearing the familiar voice.

"Oh my god, Will! Hey! What're you doing here?"

"I'm with family for the Holidays, you?"

"Same here!" I looked behind me seeing Logan raising and eyebrow and Amanda biting her lip to prevent herself from laughing. "Uh, by the way, this is Amanda, my baby sister and my boyfriend, Logan." Amanda waved and Logan shook his hand.

"Oh so this is Logan." I smiled sheepishly and looked down.

"Yeaaah."

"Well, it was nice meeting you guys. But I gotta get goin', I'm on a starbucks run for my mom. She might bite my head off if I dont vamanos." I laughed.

"Alright." He pulled me into a hug.

"It was good to see you."

"Same- Hey! You should come to our New Years party tonight. You could bring family if you want or go solo."

"Sounds great. Text me the info?"

"Alright." With that, we parted ways.

"Hubba Hubba." Amanda said behind us, walking Mochi.

"Uhhhh?" Logan said next to me.

"What?"'

"Inviting him to the party?"

"What? He's a friend! It's a friendly gesture. Plus you know my mom loves visitors. So why not?"

"More like WHY?" He shrieked.

"Babe come on!"

"I dont rly like him.." He pouted.

"Babe."

"What? I dont. He's weird! He-He-He makes me feel uncomfortable when hes around you!" Aw, out came the stutter.

"And you dont feel that way about other guys?"

"No, I do. It's just waaay over the top with him."

"Aw. Babe. I promise. Nothing's gonna happen okay?" He looked at me before he hesitated and nodded slowly.

"Alright alright. I love you?" He smiled, picking up my chin with his finger.

"I love you too." And I kissed him. We got back into the car and headed back home for the day.

* * *

><p><strong>9pm.<strong>

"Okay, everything's set right? Our guests are gonna be arriving soon!" Mama said running around the house. Me, Felicia, and Amanda made sure the decorations were fine and the food was rdy. Finally, when it was time for us to get rdy, the boys were walking down in their attires. Somewhat matching, but cute. Kendall had on black slacks with a white button up and a baby blue bowtie. James had his hair slicked back and was in the same attire with a red bowtie. Logan had on a lime green bowtie. Carlos, purple and Rodney, orange.

"So.. please tell me this was planned." Felicia rose her eyebrow.

"Well duh! Arent we the cutest?" Kendall smiled, fixing his bowtie. The others wiggled their eyebrows and smiled.

"Oookay, I'm gonna go throw up now." Amanda walked past them on the stairs while Felicia kissed Rodney as she passed him on the stairs.

"You look spiffy babe." I walked up to him and kissed him on my tippy toes.

"Only for you. Go get rdy. So I can flaunt you." I giggled and ran upstairs. I changed into a Ruffle Halter Ottoman dress - the top being a very light shade of pink and the bottom brown. I slipped on my black peep toe pumps and added a few volumous loose curls. I put on my lip gloss and headed downstairs, seeing that the guests were alrdy arriving. I started making my rounds, greeting my family members and saying hi to the other guests. Logan finally found his way towards me, grabbing my hand and helping me greet the rest of the party.

By the time it hit 11, everyone was done eating - which meant, more alcohol. I could at least say more than half of the people in the house were tipsy .. or at least the ones with designated drivers. Carlos laid off the drinks, remembering what happened last time. It was his turn to take care of people, especially Kendall. He had a bit too much, but Carlos was making sure he wouldnt have more. James.. Well James, we all know is a health freak, so he didnt help himself to more than one beer. Logan was pretty tipsy. Felicia and Rodney were daaamn well beyond tipsy and Me.. I was pretty tipsy myself.

"Hey, are you okay?" Carlos asked me for the millionth time that night.

"Yes Carlitos, I'm fine."

"Okay good." He ran past me to check on the others.

_**Ding Dong.**_

I walked to the door and opened it, only to see Will standing there.

"Oh hey! I didnt think you'd come!"

"Well I couldnt pass up the opportunity right?" He smiled and I let him in. I lead him towards Mama and Papa and the rest of the gang to introduce him. Logan simply just nodded his head at him and sipped his beer bottle.

"Babe, you couldnt be at least a bit nicer?"

"That _**was**_ me being nice." I rolled my eyes and let him have his time with the boys. Will was choppin' it up with Rodney and James, while Logan kept glaring at him and Carlos was trying to get him to have fun. It was seconds before 12 would hit, so I made my way towards Logan. I grabbed his hand as we started the countdown.

_**5, 4, 3, 2, 1 ! Happy New Years !**_

We all yelled, throwing confetti and blowing horns. Me and Logan shared our first New Year's kiss, which I may say was pretty cute. That was all it took to make my night. After that, everyone continued to dance around and stuff in the house. I was getting some chips when Will made his way over to me.

"Soo. Since you and Logan got that kiss over with, is it cool if I take you away for a sec?"

"As in.. to dance?" He put his arm around me.

"Yeah."

"Suuure!" I lead him to the dance floor and we started to dance. At first, we faced each other, doing the silly stuff while we danced. It was like that for awhile until he decided it would be _fine _to turn me around and hold my hips.

"Uhhh, Will.. I dont know if you-"

"We're just dancing right?" I smelled the beer in his breath. His hands started to travel up my thigh, making me uncomfortable.

"Will, rly.. I dont think you should-"

_**Wam.**_

Logan pushed him off of me.

"So you think you'd be slick huh?" Logan yelled, walking towards Will. Will stood back up and got in his face.

"Slick? I didnt need to be slick. All I wanted was to dance with your girlfriend."

"And you thought putting your hands on her was gonna make things better?"

"Hey, sometimes you cant resist."

_That was all Logan needed to jump on him. _He punched him dead in the face, making Will stumble. Will retaliated, throwing punches at him, only making Logan more frustrated.

"GET OFF OF EACH OTHER!" James yelled as he and Carlos tried prying them apart. I got in between, pushing them off to make sure they had distance. James held Will while Carlos held Logan.

"Tell your dude to calm his ass down." Will wiped the blood off of his nose.

"Aye fuck you, Will." Logan spat.

"Logan, Will, QUIT IT." I yelled looking at both of them.

"What the hell is going on?" Felicia ran over with Amanda.

"Whatever, I'm out." Will pushed James' arms away, walking out of the house. I watched him leave before I glared at Logan.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked him as people started to slowly get back to the party.

"He was on you! What the hell type of question is that?"

"Okay, but you didnt have to do that."

"Oh, so you're saying you would've let him touch you the way he did?"

"No, I'm just saying I could've handled it better than you did."

"Whatever, Christina." He brushed past me to walk upstairs. I heard a door slam and I started to tear up.

"Hey, he'll be fine. Just give him time." James said pulling me into a hug.

"He rly didnt have to do that though-"

"He just wanted to protect you. But I know, I get what you're saying. It's fine Stina. Just let him be." Carlos added. He rubbed my back and went back upstairs to check on Kendall. I had it for the night so I decided I was gonna go upstairs. I quickly slipped out of my dress and put on my pajamas. I scooped up Mochi into bed with me. I turned on the tv when Felicia walked in.

"Hey doll, are you alright?" I quietly nodded.

"He rly just didnt have to take it that far."

"Well, if you saw a girl touching him, would you react the same way?"

"Probably. But I know he'd be smart enough to handle it." She nodded.

"Its okay. He just rly loves you, you know that. Boys can be overly defensive and well, that was Logan being overly defensive. You cant blame him."

"I know. It's just that .. ehh, i dont know.."

"I know what you're saying. You wish he handled it better."

"I could've done it. I was alrdy prying Will off of me."

"Let it be, babysis. Let it be." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah."

"Well are you gonna sleep now?"

"Mhm."

"Alright. Sleep tight." She kissed me on the head and petted Mochi before walking out.

_**- Logan's POV -**_

_She rly couldnt blame it on me for acting that way._

I knew that Will dude was something else. Stupid, was what he was. I get what she's saying that she could've handled it better but.. I couldnt help it. I cant have some guy randomly touching her in places like that. The thing that kills me is that this dude works with her.

_I was being a good boyfriend right?_

After the whole Shad thing, my defense kind of just flew through the roof. I wasnt letting anything else get in the way and if only she understood how I felt about this, she would get it.

_But she doesnt and that's what sucks._

I couldnt be here right now. I just needed time to myself. I pulled out my phone, seeing one new text.

_**Happy New Years Logan, have a great one. It'd still be great to see you before I leave.**_

Should I? _Eh, why the hell not. _It'd be cool to catch up with Marielle. Plus it'd probably help me get my mind off of things.

_**Hang out tomorrow? I come back home from the vacation spot I've been staying at.**_

_**Sure, what time?**_

_**It's up to you, I'm not leaving the spot until late afternoon.**_

_**Uh, 6 sound good? Come over. I'll make dinner.**_

_**6 is cool. Alright. I'll see you tomorrow.**_

_**Mhm. (: Goodnight, Logie.**_

_**Night.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Review, pls. (: Let me know what you think?<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! (: **

**Lol, so this chapter rly kind of irritated me.. to be honest. But I had to do it.**

**Make sure you check out my 2nd fanfic, this time featuring James - It Girl.**

**Okay, happy reading. *READ/REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own BTR.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Christina's POV -<strong>_

The next day, I was packing up my stuff with Mochi just sitting on the bed. Me and Logan havent talked since last night happened. When we went downstairs for a late lunch, we just brushed past each other. Everyone was starting to take notice & well, if he was gonna act that way, then I was too.

_I didnt do anything wrong. & No one was blaming him for what he did._

I was just saying he could've handled it better. But he still wont talk to me about it. Like we all know, when Logan isnt in the mood to talk, you shouldnt bother to try in the first place. So, I'm just gonna let him be. It made me frustrated every time I thought about it though.

"Jerk." I mumbled, throwing my clothes into my duffle bag.

"Who, Me?" Carlos said coming into the room. He jumped onto my bed and laid sideways to play with Mochi.'

"No. The one across the hall from us."

"Oh, Logan." He shook his head and rolled his eyes. "He'll come to his senses. You didnt do anything wrong."

"Then why is he acting that way.." I pouted. "I kind of miss him and he's just right there. But he wont talk to me. Or even look at me."

"He's just being a girl, Stina. Just let him take time for himself. Thats what you girls do right?"

"What?"

"When you're mad.. You ignore the world and take time to yourselves."

"Oh true."

"Well yeah, that's what Logie needs. He'll be fine."

"Yeuup.. What's up though Carlos?"

"Nothing. I'm done packing early for once. Kind of just wanted to check up on you and Mochi." He started rubbing Mochi's stomach.

"How's Kendall?" I laughed.

"Kendall's fine." Kendall walked into the room with a water bottle in his hand. He looked kind of dead, but he was up and walking, so it was fine.

"Oh look. He rises from the dead." I said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and stood at the end of the bed waching me pack.

"Whats up with you and Logie?"

"Dont you remember!" I said opening my arms. And then me and Carlos looked at each other in realization. "Oh right.. You were knocked out."

"Uh yeah..? Care to inform me?" So I told him about the fight. Then I told him about how we ended up fighting bcos I told him I could've handled it way better than he did. "Ooooh. Yeah, no. Logan's fine. He's just a bit sensitive about it cos he probably thinks you're taking Will's side."

"But I'm not!"

"I know! I'm just saying."

"Ohhhhmygod.."

"Chill." Kendall said messing up my hair. Sooner or later, we were heading downstairs to say our byes to Mama and Papa.

"Here." Logan said taking my bag to bring it to the car. I rolled my eyes and watched him take it to my trunk. I said my goodbyes to the rest of the group before I walked over to him throwing the bag inside.

"So, are you still not gonna talk to me?" He looked at me with his eyebrow raised and sighed.

"I just need to clear my head, Christina."

"Whatever." I silently mumbled, looking away. He closed the trunk and stood there, fiddling with his keys.

"I'll just text you or call you later okay?" He wasnt looking at me. He was looking everywhere BUT in my direction. I stood there crossing my arms.

"Kay." He walked away after that. No kiss. No hug. Nothing. _Was it rly that big of a deal to him? I didnt understand. _All he had to do was talk to me instead of being such an immature boy about it. I got into my car and waited for everyone else to start leaving before I drove off. I figured that it was gonna be a long day since me and Logan weren't rly communicating, so I would stop by the hospital to check on Joshua after I got situated at home.

_**- Logan's POV -**_

It felt kind of weird not talking to Christina for awhile, but I couldnt help it. She just didnt get it and it kind of irritated me. I knew I was being immature & that I should've just talked to her about how I felt, but.. I just needed time._ Time healed everything_, right? By the time me and the guys got home, Kendall went up to his room to help write a song for Gustavo as he was ordered, James went to workout and Carlos went to play video games. I got upstairs to take a quick shower, then a threw on a white vneck, khakis, chucks and my red snapback hat. I put on my sunglasses and headed downstairs.

"Going to Christina's?" Carlos asked, his back faced to me and his eyes glued to the game in front of him. I swear sometimes he had eyes on the back of his head. Literally.

"No.. I'm just gonna.. go on a drive or something. Chill at the beach, err.. Whatever."

"Oh. I see. Well, see you later then Loges."

"Alright." With that, I headed out the door and drove off to the address Marielle sent me. It lead me to a ranch style home, somewhat by the Sunset. There was no car in front. Matter fact, the house looked kind of empty and I was questioning if I had the right house or not. I went up to the door and doorbelled. Waiting there for a good few seconds until Marielle came to open the door and the screen door in front of it. She was in "TCU Football" orange and purple crop top and ripped skinny jeans. Her hair was still brown, longer than I remember, but still lightweight messy. She had the same green eyes. Same smile. Maybe she _didnt _change with the way she was standing at the doorway looking at me.

"Hey Logan. You're looking cute." I smiled.

"As you are too." As she welcomed me in, I noticed how clean and spacey the place was. I looked at the dining table and there were alrdy two plates and drinks rdy for me and her. She lead the way by sitting in one of the seats and I followed by sitting across from her. "This smells good."

"Thanks. I dont know if it smells as good as it tastes though. You know I was never that good of a chef." We chuckled. She started to dig into her food, so I took that as the signal to start eating mine as well.

"So who's place is this?"

"My aunt. I'm rly close to her. & I figured I would finally visit her since I'm all independent and everything. She's not home right now cos she's out with her boyfriend."

"Thats good. Where do you work at?"

"Ugh, nowhere special. You remember how my mom works for the Post Office right?"

"Mhm." I nodded and started to laugh. "You work with her?"

"Well she works at the window and at the actual stores. I work in the warehouse. Sorting mail and stuff like that. Shittt is so tiring." I laughed again and stuffed my mouth with the salmon she made. It was actually rly good.

"Better than nothing though."

"Truee. So how've you been? How are the boys and this whole Big Time Rush thing going? I see you guys everywhere. It's amazing." I nodded and started to tell her about everything since we left for Minnesota. How it is in the studio with Gustavo. The tours and all that good stuff that comes with making the fans happy. "That sounds great. I'm happy for you guys! I hear you have a girlfriend now though? You and..."

"Christina?"

"Yeah, Christina. You and Christina are everywhere on the entertainment news! You guys are such cuties. How are you two?" She smiled. But something about her smile was telling me it was fake. I smiled back and poked at my food.

"Uh, we're okay. We're kind of rough right now."

"What, why?" _Amazing how she acts like she cares._

"Hm, well. She had a party last night at her parents' vacation house in Malibu. And there were a ton of guests. & She invited a co-worker that I knew kind of had a thing for her. Soo.. I dont know if he was drunk or tipsy or whatever, but he started to dance with her and he started to get a bit touchy."

"She didnt do anything about it?"

"No she did. I could tell she was getting kind of mad and uncomfortable. But it kind of just made my anger go through the roof."

"I understand."

"She doesnt though. Kind of. She keeps telling me that I shouldnt have done it and that she could've handled it way better. I get it. It's just-"

"Natural for you to do so since your her boyfriend."

"Exactly! I dont want someone touching her the way he did last night. And well, we havent rly been talking bcos we're on two different pages with this whole thing."

"Talk to her Logan. Tell her how you feel."

"I just need time to myself."

"Well that works too." She chuckled. We ate in silence for the next 5 minutes finishing up our food until she spoke up again. "You know, she's reaaaal lucky."

"Who? Christina?" I watched her pick up the plates and bring it to the kitchen sink. I followed her to make sure she didnt need help. She shook her head, but I let my back lean against the counter as she washed the dishes.

"Yeah."

"Why do you say that?"

"Cos she has someone like you." She silently chuckled. "Wait, scratch that. Cos she _**has **_you." We looked at each other for a bit until she turned back down to the water in front of her.

"Uhm, well thanks. That's flattering." I laughed sheepishly. She put the dishes on the dishrack and and wiped her hands on the towel hanging below the sink. She looked back up at me and stared at me for awhile.

"This kind of sucks."

"What?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow and well, I only got to see you today."

"Im sorry. If I had more time, I would've shared some of it with you." She smiled and rubbed my cheek with her thumb.

"You're still the same old, Logan. All sweet and everything." This time she was standing in front of me, biting her lip. Our faces werent that far from each other.

_I knew I should've backed away right when I had the chance._

But it was too late. Her lips smacked against mine, pulling me into a real seductive kiss. I_** tried **_to back away_. I rly did. _The kiss got intense too quick & I lost my senses. I turned around and carried her onto the counter, our kiss practically bruising each other's lips. I stuck my tongue in her mouth and she moaned, making it harder for me to resist. My hands traveled up her crop top, landing ontop of her breasts.

_**Honk.**_

I jumped back, realizing that the girl I was kissing and getting all touchy-feeling with _**wasnt **_Christina. I backed away, my eyes wide while she smirked at me.

"You're still a good kisser."

"Marielle!"

"What?" She laughed hopping off the counter.

"You knew about Christina! Why did you do that?"

"You said you guys were rough. So I thought I'd ease you up a bit. From all that stress." Her hand traveled down my chest. I moved it away and glared at her.

"It doesnt mean you could just kiss me like that! Why didnt you stop?"

"Why didnt you stop yourself?" She giggled, walking out of the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, I gotta go." I said storming for the door. She slowly came after me.

"Wait, Logan-" I opened the door and slammed it in her face. She came outside, walking after me. I quickly got in the car and put it in reverse, leaving her standing there and yelling some words I couldnt rly make out. I didnt wanna go home. Knowing Kendall, he'd probably figure out within seconds I walk through the door. I drove up the hills and to the Griffith Observatory, walking down the path behind it to enjoy the view and think about everything going on.

_I fucked up, and Christina wasnt gonna take this well._

I was alrdy messing shit up after this whole Will thing and now, Marielle? I was starting to question if she deserved me or not. This all just happened _**too quick. **_It's like one day, we were on top of the world.

& then all of a sudden, _we were at the bottom._

_**- Christina's POV -**_

I drove to the hospital, hoping Will wasnt there. I parked in the employee area of the garage and walked up the usual floor that I was always watching.

"Christina."

So much for wishing he wasnt here. I turned around, seeing Will with his head cocked up sideways at me. He still had a slight bruise on the area around his left cheek / eye and his lip still had a scratch in the process of healing.

"Will, I'm sorry about last night."

"No, no. I should be sorry. I shouldnt have disrespected you like that, drunk or sober. Logan had a right to react the way he did, not me. So, I'm sorry." I gave him a small smirk.

"It's okay Will. I appreciate it. Are you doing okay?"

"Yeah, the bruise stings a little, but its in the process of healing. I'll be okay. You and Logan alright?"

"Uhm.. I dont know. We're a bit rough right now.. We havent talked since last night." He sighed.

"I am so sorry. I rly didnt mean to cause you two any trouble."

"Nooo, Will. It's fine. He's just being a bit immature about it. He'll come around." He nodded.

"Well, you arent working today.. So, what are you doing here?" He chuckled a bit. I smiled at looked towards the adoption center.

"I wanted to visit Joshua." His smile fell.

"Baby Joshua? As in the Joshua you're always carrying?" I chuckled.

"Yes him. I feel like I havent seen him in forever." He looked down and stayed quiet. That's when I saw Dr. Davis rush past with a couple of nurses. "W-what's wrong, Will?"

"J-Joshua's in the ICU.." The tears started brimming in my eyes.

"Why? Whats happening to him? Will tell-"

"Come on. I'll take you to the room." He started to walk down the hall where Dr. Davis and the nurses just left. He turned into the room, where I saw Joshua's body just lying there. I started to cry, seeing that he looked so peaceful on the bed. Like a little angel. But I knew deep down he was going through hell. He had tubes connected all around him. Wires. Everything that signaled something terrible happened. His heart rate was slow. It wasnt at a normal pace. It wasnt fast. It was awfully slow. And it scared me.

"The symptoms kind of took over him. He can barely say a word. All he can do is move his mouth but nothing will come out. He barely has any white blood cells in his body to help him fight off the infection spreading through his-"

"So you're saying he's barely hanging on." Will looked at me for a minute before he nodded slowly.

"Christina, we're trying everything. You know that." I started to cry some more.

"He rly doesnt deserve this Will. Look at him." He looked at Joshua and nodded.

"I know. He's precious. But if you were him, would you want to stay in this position or would you want to end it for good?"

_That's when I remembered the coma and Shad. _

_**"We almost... pulled the plug on you." Christina chuckled, confusing everyone.**_

_**"I would've wanted you to."**_

_**"What? Why?" Kendall said peering over at her.**_

_**"To end everything.."**_

".. I'd end it."

"Yeah.. I would too. I'd want this little one to be happy." I nodded, the tears still slowly coming down. I ran my hand through Joshua's soft hair and smiled.

"How much longer does he have?"

"We rly dont know. It could go either way, rly. But.. it's not looking too good." I nodded and kissed Joshua on the forehead.

"You were good to him, Christina. You were. You made him complete and I'm sure that's all he ever wanted." I smiled down at Joshua as I kept running my hand through his hair. Will gave me one last smile and looked at Joshua before walking out of the room.

"Babe, let go and let God. He'll take care of you. You dont deserve to go through this anymore." I quietly said as I kissed him once more and walked out of the room. I wiped my tears and headed to Amber's room.

"Chwistina! Are you coming back tomorrow?"

"Yes, sweetie." I laughed, sitting next to her and holding her hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Good. I'm feeling better than before." She coughed and smiled. I brushed the growing hair out of her face and smiled at her.

"Thats good." She giggled and rose up a familiar teddy bear.

"I got your present!" I laughed and touched her nose. "I rly liked it. Thank you." She smiled.

"No problem babygirl."

"How's Logie? I miss them." She pouted as she played with her teddy bear.

"Uhm, we're not doing good right now. But they miss you too. They'll come by soon, promise."

"Mkay. But why arent you guys good?" She looked up at me, curious.

"Ohhh, just a tiny fight. That's it."

"Well dont bweak up cos I love you guys." I giggled, biting my lip to prevent the tears from coming down.

"We love you too."

"Promise?"

"I..." I looked at her, seeing her puppy dog eyes. I sighed. I didnt wanna lie, I couldnt promise her anything. But her look was just making it worse. "I promise."

"Yay." She smiled. After talking to her for a bit more, I figured it was best to go home. I grabbed a quick sandwich from subway downstairs and headed home. I got into my pajamas and scooped Mochi up to sit next to me. This whole day taught me so much.

_I missed Logan._

_**Hey. I miss you.**_

I texted him and threw my phone to the side. I felt nervous for the first time in my life - when it came to Logan I was never nervous. It buzzed about a couple seconds after I sent the text and I hesitated to pick it up, but Mochi nudged the phone towards me.

_**Imy2. **_

He was never blunt. So this was giving me a queasy feeling. It made me so nervous that I didnt wanna eat anymore.

_**Is everything okay?**_

_**Uhm, I dont know. What time do you get off tomorrow?**_

_**9.**_

_**Well, can I come over after? We need to talk.**_

_We need to talk. _The four words that no one wanted to hear.. ever. I felt the tears coming down my eyes bcos I alrdy knew what was coming for us. _All bcos of one night.._

_**About.. ?**_

_**Dont worry about it. I'll see you tomorrow okay? Sleep tight.**_

He didnt wanna talk to me. This was getting to the best of me, so I started to cry, hugging Mochi in my arms. I couldnt believe this was all happening to quick. _**What the fuck **_did I ever do?

He rly was taking this over the top. If he was gonna break up with me over that one night, then I have no idea what to think of him anymore. It was ridiculous.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay or nay? Review please. (:<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. (: And readers, thank you too. I looove you all.**

**Make sure you check out my other fanfic - It Girl!**

***READ/REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own BTR.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Kendall's POV -<strong>_

I had a great start to my morning! If you catch my sarcasm.

_**"Hey Kendall. Kendall. Kendall. Hey Kendall. Kendall Knight. Hey. Hey Kendall. Ken-"**_

_**"CARLOS, WHAT. DO YOU. NEED."**_

_**"Sheesh. I'm sorry. I'm just bored."**_

_**"Why dont you go bug Logan or James for all I care?"**_

_**"James is working out. & Logan's dead on his bed."**_

_**"Go bug Logan then. I dont know why you had to wake me up."**_

_**"No, I dont wanna. He's in a bad mood, remember? He hasnt talked to any of us since we got home from the Malibu house." I sighed and sat up. Carlos was right, Logan rly didnt say a word to us since we came back. Maybe a few, just not a whole conversation.**_

_**"I guess. He isnt awake?"**_

_**"No."**_

_**"Huh. He's always awake."**_

_**"I know." **_

_**"Well, gee. Thanks for waking me up Carlos." I rolled my eyes.**_

_**"No problem. I'm gonna start up the xbox." He smiled and ran out the room. **_

& Now here I was, playing xbox with the kid of the house. We went a few rounds on Call of Duty before my phone buzzed.

"Oh look at that. I got a text." I paused the game to pick up my phone.

"Awwww COME ONNNN." I got up and walked away from Carlos, knowing he'd be nosy enough to peer over my shoulder and read it. It was Christina.

_**Have you talked to Logan?**_

I furrowed my eyebrows at the text. I wasnt expecting her to ask such a question.

_**Noo.. Why? Have you?**_

_**No. That's why I'm asking. But he texted me last night saying that he needed to talk to me after work today.**_

He needed to talk to her about what? I was so confused about what was going on. I took a minute to figure out how to reply to her text until Logan came walking down the stairs. My eyes widened. He looked flat on scary. Okay, maybe I'm exagerrating but he had bloodshot red eyes and his hair.. God god, his hair.

"Uhh.. rough night?" I said looking up from my phone at him grabbing the orange juice and drinking straight from the carton.

"You could say that." He burped.

"What's up, man?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're acting weird."

"I'm fine." He put the OJ back in the fridge.

"Whats going on with you and Christina? Why is she telling me you need to talk to her?" He shot a look at me. I knew he was mad at me for asking the question.

"It's none of your business, Kendall. & I'd kind of like to leave it that way. So please." He glared at me before heading back upstairs. _What the hell was wrong with him? _And then I looked back at my phone, realizing I hadnt answered back to Christina yet.

_**Oh. I rly dont know what to say Christina. I just asked him what was going on and he went off on me.**_

_**Went off on you?**_

_**Yeah. He was like 'It's not of your business Kendall and I'd like to keep it that way so please' blahblahblah. I'm sorry Christina, I tried. Kind of. But yeah,**_

_**Eh, its okay. Thanks Kendall. Dont bug him anymore though. He's obviously irritated.**_

_**For what though?**_

_**I dont know. Dont ask me. I'll talk to you later, I gotta get back on the floor. Thanks again, Kendall.**_

_**Np.**_

Well that was weird. Even Christina doesnt know what's going on. _No, but then see, if I was in her shoes I'd react the same exact way. _They've been shaky after the whole Will thing at the Malibu house. & I couldnt rly tell if Logan was being overly-dramatic or if this was rly his way of showing somebody he cared for them and that he shouldnt be fucked around with.

"Who was that?" Carlos asked as I sat back down on the couch. James was now in the livingroom, sitting on the loveseat, his attention turned to us.

"Christina."

"Is she okay?" James asked.

"Yeah she's fine. But she was just asking me if I talked to Logan about anything."

"Oh yeah, what was that about? I heard Logan like, yelling at you." Carlos looked at me with his eyebrows scrunched together.

"I asked him what was going on between him and Christina and why he told her he needed to talk to her today. He got all mad.. for I dont know.."

"He told her he needed to talk to her?" James' eyes widened.

"Yeah, like.. I'm guessing the _'we need to talk' _phrase came out." I air-quoted. James and Carlos shared confused looks. _Trust me, I was confused just as much as they were._

_**- Christina's POV -**_

As I checked on Baby Joshua after my break, he was still in the same condition as last night. I rubbed his head and kissed him on the forehead before I left to let him rest. I tried my hardest to keep my mind off of Logan but I had no idea what we were gonna get into later.

"Are you alright?" Will asked as I shook my head after staring out into space.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine, why?"

"I dont know, you were kind of just.. staring for a minute. What's on your mind?"

"A lot Will. Theres a lot on my mind."

"Okay, well I have a couple of minutes." He looked at his watch. I continued to walk down the hall as he followed aside me.

"Well it's Logan."

"What about him?"

"He said the four words."

"Uh..?"

"We need to talk." I looked at Will and his eyes widened.

"Christina I'm rly sorry. Do you need me to-"

"No dont worry about it. It's not your fault. I'm still clueless as to what later brings, soo.."

"I rly hope for the best. I dont want you guys to end up on a bad note."

"Ah, well. It's kind of too late for that. But we'll be alright, Will. Thanks." I gave him a small reassuring smile before walking into a patient's room. _Honestly, _I was scared. I was scared about what Logan had to stay later. I didnt know what it had to do with, hell, I didnt even know what was going on in his head anymore. But all I could do was at least try and stay positive.

* * *

><p>By the time my shift ended, I wanted to avoid going home so bad. But I told Logan I'd be home so he could come over and talk. Once I got home, I sighed and threw on my pajamas. I warmed up a simple cup of noodles for dinner. <em>I had no appetite, whatsoever.<em>

_**Hey, I'm about to come up. **_

_**Uhm, alright.**_

My heart started beating faster and faster. Why the hell was I so damn nervous?

_Oh yeah thats right, bcos I have no idea what's going on with him right now._

I continued to eat the soup in my bowl when I heard the door open. Logan's eyes peered straight at me and he wasnt looking too happy. It was like he was trying all he could to show that he wasnt sad. But he was. He was in a simple white vneck, black basketball shorts and hat, the rim turned to the back. He sighed and came over to sit with me. There was a space between us. I sat towards the right arm of the couch, Mochi, then He sat towards the left arm of the chair. I simply kept eating the noodles out of my bowl until he spoke up.

"So."

"Uh huh.."

"How've you been?" _Was he rly asking me how I've been? _

"I should be asking you." I said and continued to eat the last of my noodles. I looked at him through the corner of my eye. All he was doing was either staring at the tv or staring at me. I rolled my eyes and got up to wash my bowl. After washing it, I drank some water and stood by the couch with my arms crossed. "Oookay, so if you're not gonna say anything then why are we doing this right now?" He sighed.

"Look, Christina. I rly dont know how to tell you this."

"Well you came here to do it, so just do it." He leaned forward in his seat, his elbows resting on his knees and his hands clasped together.

"I rly dont think you deserve me."

_I couldnt believe what I was hearing right now._

"Are you serious Logan?"

"Yes I'm serious. You rly dont."

"After all we been through, you're gonna say that after one night of fighting? Rly?"

"Christina, it's not even just one night of fighting over that Will incident or whatever!" He stood up. "After we got together, I've gotten you through so much mess that you didnt even deserve to go through."

"It's not even your fault things happened the way it did."

"Oookay but I contributed to it."

"Logan, dont even start. You and I both know thats bullshit! You never worried about these things! All that mattered to us was that we were happy and together! So that's fuckin' bullshit for you to be tellin' me all this!" I yelled, hot tears spilling down my cheeks. I started crying and he come over to me with his arms open. I backed away and shook my head. "That's not the only reason, Logan. What is it?" I looked up at him, my eyes watering again. He looked down then back up at me, his eyes starting to water as well.

"My ex was in town."

_I knew where this is going._

I stood there, waiting for him to continue.

"My ex was in town. & after the fight, I needed time to myself. But I ended up eating dinner with her and catching up with her. Then.. things kind of got out of hand."

"Logan what the hell did you do?"

"I-I-I kissed her. We made out. On her-"

"Just get the hell out."

"Christina, this is what I was saying-"

"LOGAN, GET THE HELL OUT." I yelled, pointing towards the door. My tears were like rivers down my cheek. I couldnt believe this right now. _His last resort was to cheat on me with his ex to feel better. _His tears started to fall as he walked out my door. I started letting everything out, balled up on the couch. _How could one night lead to all of this? _Like, what was God trying to tell me? It was too much to handle bcos everthing was happening so quick.

_Yet through all of this, I still found myself in love with him._

If I could I'd run out of the house and just run into his arms. Tell him to forget everything. Tell him to put everything in the past. & We'll just be together. Improve our relationship. Be nothing but happy.

_But I cant._

Something else is telling me to let it be. & If we were meant to be together, then it'd happen.

_**- Logan's POV -**_

I cried as I drove home. I cant believe this was all happening.

_All bcos of my stupidity._

Once I got home, I ran upstairs, leaving Kendall, Carlos and James a bit dumbfounded. I slammed the door to my room and slammed my fist against the wall.

_Fuck._

She had the right to know. She had the right to know. I wasnt gonna keep it away from her bcos that'd hurt her even more.

I never even wanted to hurt her in the first place. All of this was just hurting me too much. If it was hurting me this much, I couldnt imagine how much it hurt her. & That made it worse. Thinking she was probably going through a living hell crying her eyes out bcos of me. Why was I so fuckin' stupid. I messed up everything I had with the girl of my dreams. It was all gone.

_I alrdy missed her. _

This is unbearable. I just wanna be with her again. This isnt fair. This isnt how it was supposed to be.

_I cant even picture myself loving another girl. _

_I cant even picture her loving someone else._

No fuck that. She wont. All we need is time right? That's all we needed.

_Please tell me that's all we needed._

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are appreciated. (:<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! (: Looove 'em! **

**These chapters are pretty heartbreaking. Bleh. The song featured in this chapter is Alienated by Keri Hilson.**

**Btw, I might be updating a bit slower than usual becauuuuse I'm moving into my dorm on Weds and like, all these upcoming events are crazy. But I promise I wont leave you hangin'!**

**Okay, happy reading.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own BTR.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Christina's POV -<strong>_

_Head throbs._

"Ughhhhh." I mumbled, sitting up in bed. It was time to get rdy for work and frankly, I didnt wanna go. I still couldnt believe last night ended the way it did. I checked my phone - _No new messages._

_I missed him even more now._

I slightly threw my phone to the side and bit my lip to prevent any tears from coming down my cheeks. I got up, hopped in the shower and wrapped my body in a towel. I sat on my bed, my hair dripping freely and wondered if I should text Logan or not. I held the phone in my hands and pondered on the thought. But then again, the fact of him kissing his ex made me irritated. I put my phone back down and put my uniform on before drying my hair. I braided it to the side in a low ponytail and went into my kitchen to grab a cereal bar. I didnt rly have an appetite. Hell, I wasnt in the mood for shit today. It was 855am and & I started at 9. _I could give a damn about being late right now_. I slowly grabbed my stuff and walked out the door.

_**Hey, we might stop by the hospital today. -Kendall.**_

_**Oh, joy. **_

_**Are you being sarcastic?**_

_**Definitely.**_

_**I cant read you at all. -_- But, how are you and Logan? Ever figure out what he was gonna talk to you about?**_

This was weird. Kendall didnt know what was going on? Logan must have been avoiding them all this time.

_**Uhm, he hasnt talked to you about it?**_

_**Uh, no. What's up?**_

_**We broke up. Or he broke up with me. **_

_**.. Yeah, I'm gonna have to text you later.. **_

I slightly chuckled at Kendall's text. But at the same time I wish I could stop him from doing whatever he was about to do. It'd only irritate Logan more.

Once I got to the hospital, I quickly sipped on my White Mocha, walking into my floor.

"Sorry, I know I'm late.." Dr. Davis chuckled, walking towards me.

"It's fine. Just get to your patients." He gave me a look before chuckling once more and walking away. I sighed and made my way to the break room to finish up my White Mocha.

"Hey." Will said washing his hands.

"Hellooooo." I sipped on my cup.

"How's everything?" I shrugged. "Oh..Kay.. Well that doesnt sound too good."

"We're done."

"W-what?"

"Yeah.. I'd rather not go into details right now. It still kind of sucks." I traced the top of my cup.

"I'm sorry.."

"Its fine. It wasnt your fault, at all." He gave me a small smile. "It just sucks to miss something that ended kind of bad."

"You guys will get back together. I know it."

"I rly dont know, Will. I rly dont. Esp. after what he told me last night."

"..Still dont wanna talk about it?"

"No.. I might end up throwing a fit.. So I'd rather save myself from the mysery." He nodded. "Well, I'm gonna get started on the floor. I'll see you later."

_**- Logan's POV -**_

I wasnt in the mood to go to the studio today. Even if it wasnt for long, I didnt wanna move out of my bed. I sighed, looking at my phone. I wasnt sure if I should text Christina or not, bcos I missed her terribly. It was unbearable. But after last night, she probably hated me and wanted nothing to do with me. _So i'm just gonna have to suck it up. _

"Dude." Kendall busted into my room. He didnt look too happy.

"What?"

"You broke up with Christina?"

"You couldnt wait until I got out of bed?" I sat up, rolling my eyes.

"What the hell?" His tone rose as he got closer and slapped me upside the head.

"OW! Kendall dont start with me! This is why I didnt wanna say anything bcos you guys always wanna be nosy!"

"WELL? Its kind of surprising when you guys were doing so good. And then all of a sudden after one night, it goes downhill and you guys split."

"You wouldnt understand." I muttered, getting up out of bed and making my way to my closet to pick out an outfit.

"Try me."

"I'd rather not."

"See! You never let me in!" He was starting to irritate me. Why did he have to know every single thing going on in my life. Last time I checked, I was _**older**_ than him.

"I cheated on her, okay? This whole breakup was my fault, Kendall. It was mine!" I yelled, clothes in my hand and tears forming in my eyes. His eyes widened and his jaw was somewhat dropped.

"Y-you what?"

"I hung out with Marielle & I made out with her. I cant call it an accident bcos it damn sure wasnt. But now I wish it never happened bcos I lost the girl of my dreams. Due to my stupidity." Tears dropped down my cheeks. "God I'm so fuckin' stupid.." I muttered as the tears kept coming down. Kendall came over and pulled me in a hug.

"Look, what's done is done Logan. All you can do is prove her wrong again."

"That'll take forever.. She hates me."

"But she's worth the time, right?" I nodded after he let go.

"She definitely is. Kendall, I dont wanna mess anything up anymore. I just want her back."

"Then get her back. Christina loves you. She rly does. She's not gonna give up that easily."

"But I kissed another girl behind her back..."

"Leave it in the past." I shrugged. He was right. I had to stop moping around about it. _What's done is done. _And I could only go up from here.

"Thanks." I said, signaling the end of our conversation. I hopped in the shower quickly and put on black skinny jeans, a white crewneck shirt, a purple hat turned to the back and chucks. I headed downstairs, seeing James, Kendall and Carlos eating. Kendall waved me over to eat. I was surprised he didnt bring anything up around James and Carlos.

.. _**Or maybe he did **_and he just told them to shut up around me bcos their faces made it seem like they were trying too hard to not speak up.

"I cant.." James whispered to Kendall when I turned around to grab some OJ from the fridge. I rolled my eyes.

"Cant what, James? Just get it over with." I looked at him with my eyebrow up. He stared at me blankly and Carlos bit onto his finger that was balled into a fist. Carlos spoke up first.

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU!" He cried out. "I TOLD YOU MARIELLE WAS BAD NEWS!" I continued to blankly stare at him as he continued to ramble on, James still staring at us.

"OKAY ENOUGH. We need to go!" Kendall said walking out of the kitchen. I followed, walking by Carlos and James.

"Feel better?" I said, not turning my attention to Carlos.

"Yeah. Sorry. I still love you though." He said lowly. I nodded. Sometimes you just had to let Carlos say what he wanted to say or else he'd bug you forever.

Once we got to the studio, Gustavo immediately had us learn a new song and record a part of it to see if the song was rly what he wanted. Then he sent us off in another part of Rocque Records to do a small photoshoot. We were done by 4 and well, the guys wanted to stop by the hospital. I couldnt rly object; It'd be 3 against 1 anyways. I wanted to see Christina but at the same time I didnt. Not after last night. It'd be too awkward and she'd probably act like I wasnt there. _But I wouldnt blame her. I'd react the same exact way if I found out she cheated on me. _

"Welcome back boys! It's great to see you." Dr. Davis said as we got off the elevator. "Logan, I think Christina's taking a small break right now. So you might wanna check the break room first." He winked and walked off. Kendall shot a look at me and I just gulped. How awkward. We immediately went into patient rooms to say hi to them, give them kisses, hug them, read them stories, etc.; It was always fun being with the patients and I could understand why Christina loved being here so much.

We were walking out of a room when I saw her. My heart probably stopped beating for a minute and the surroundings all of a sudden became very hot. But she was crying. Her head hung low and she wiped her tears away. It tore my heart into pieces bcos I didnt know what was hurting her. Of course last night was probably still in her head, but something told me there was somethng else bugging her.

"Christina?" Kendall called out for her. She looked up, immediately looking at me, then looking at him.

"Kendall? I didnt think you guys would come."

"We wanted to visit the patients." He walked closer to her. Carlos and James followed his lead, but I kind of just stood in the back. Not rly sure if I wanted to talk to her or not. But it rly looked like she needed someone.

"Joshua's gone." I heard her say before she bursted into more tears. _Joshua was gone. That was like our babyboy right there. _I couldnt help but look down, making sure they didnt see my tears coming down. I quickly wiped them away and looked back up at Kendall hugging onto Christina, James rubbing her back and Carlos running his hands through her hair. She pulled away and Kendall whispered something to her, making her nod. The guys started to walk as she followed behind. I dont know what came over me, but I gently grabbed her wrist, making her turn towards me.

"Hey. You alright?"

"Im fine." She said bluntly.

"You sure?"

"Yes Logan. Now can you let go? I dont get how you care all of a sudden." This time, the guys were alrdy gone out of my sight.

"W-what? Seriously Christina? I mess up once and you think I dont care anymore? I care about you more than anything."

"Logan, save it. I dont wanna hear your bullshit. That wasnt the case when you ended up kissing your ex."

"Christina please. Are you ever gonna forgive me?"

"Would you ever forgive me if I was in your shoes?"

"Yes, bcos I love you." Her tears started to fall as she took her wrist out of my grip.

"Well, I dont know anymore. You rly hurt me. So, it's not that easy Logan."

_What did she mean she didnt anymore? Was she rly over it that quick? Over us? _The thought of it rly tore me up inside. It scared me. _She rly didnt feel the same anymore. She didnt. _I know it was probably stupid to even think this way cos it was pretty much my fault. But she couldnt tell me she still loved me. She didnt know anymore.

God, my thoughts. Are killing me. I need to get away from it all.

_**- No POV -**_

After the guys shared a few tears with Christina getting one last look at Joshua, they continued to visit patients with Christina. Logan and Christina distanced themselves from each other, making Kendall, Carlos and James feel a bit awkward. They would occasionally glance at each other, but after that talk, Christina wasnt having it. She still loved him, dont get her wrong, but she didnt know how to react and take in this whole situation. It still seemed unreal to her. & If it her up to her, she'd erase everything that happened just to run into his arms again.

"Hello?"

"Can you come over?" Christina asked shakily. Tears were threatening to spill down her cheeks any second.

"Yeah, I'll be over in a bit." Christina ended the call and brought her knees up to her chest as she rested her head against the couch. Her tears started to come down.

_Since I've become a shooting star,_

_I've been wondering where you are._

_Seems like your forever and a day away,_

_Momma told me that it would happen to me one day._

_Feels like we've been apart for some light years,_

_Crater in my heart, fill with my tears._

_Stars align, I'll be your girl again,_

_What I'm tryin say, I want you back in my world again._

It was a late 11 'oclock at night & It was times like these that she needed him the most. Even if it was just to cuddle, or to even hear his voice on the phone. It's been a day since they broke up and the pain was unbearable to her.

_You're the reason I don't change my number,_

_Don't you know it's still the same?_

_And I bet you remember that summer,_

_When we kicked it everyday._

_Don't know how it happened, just happened,_

_Kinda like we faded away,_

_And I feel so alienated, don't you feel so alienated?_

_**Knock Knock.**_

Christina hurriedly went to the door to open it, wiping her tears on her, or.. Logan's crewneck sleeves.

"Aw, poor baby." Felicia said pulling her into a hug. Christina started to cry more in her sister's arms, letting Felicia rock her back and forth. "Come on, lets go sit." They sat on the couch, Felicia allowing her sister to snuggle against her and cry. "It's gonna be okay, Christina."

"I miss him so much.." Felicia couldnt help but be mad at Logan for hurting her this way. She couldnt stand seeing her hurt, especially after Shad. But she knew he didnt intentionally try to do it; shit happens. People make mistakes. & Well, Logan made a mistake, but she knew damn well her sister didnt care. She just wanted him back.

"I know you do, baby. I know you do."

"Felicia I just want him back."

"But he-"

"I dont care! I rly dont! It was a simple mistake. I just want him back.." She cried onto Felicia, gripping harder onto her shirt.

"Shh, calm down. I know sweetheart. Give it time."

"I dont want time..."

"You guys need it though. You guys need time away from each other, to see if you guys were rly meant to be."

"There's no doubt in my mind that I'm meant to be with him." Felicia's heart broke, hearing her sister say this. _Christina definitely loved Logan. _And the way Logan was acting today in the studio, she could tell _he was on the exact same page as Christina. _

But they definitely needed time. Something would eventually bring these two together.

"Christina.."

"I caaant. Why does it hurt so much?"

"Shhh." Felicia continued to stroke Christina's hair as she cried onto her shirt.

_I miss you and I want you back._

_I lost your signal, Where you at?_

_And I don't know how we lost contact,_

_Where did you go? I'm searching for you._

_Can't get you outta my system,_

_Outta my system, Outta my system._

_Can't get you outta my system,_

_Outta my system, Outta my system._

_Can't get you outta my system,_

_Outta my system, Outta my system._

_Where did you go? I'm searching for you._

Logan sat on his bed, in the dark, scrolling down his iPhone. He was smiling at the pictures he had of him and Christina, or just Christina in general. He rly missed her. With all his heart. And it tore him up every single time the words '_**I dont know anymore' **_played in his head. He was hoping she said that in the heat of the moment, but their situation wasnt too great at the moment either. It could go either way.

_But all that mattered was that he missed her and that he was gonna get her back someday._

"Hey buddy, you doin' alright?" Carlos walked into his room, closing the door and sitting at the end of the bed.

"Yeah." Logan continued scrolling down his phone as Carlos watched the tv for a bit. After a couple of minutes, he dug his hands in his sweats pockets and turned towards Logan, still on his phone.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, it was kind of awkward today.."

"Yeah. I know. Sorry."

"Its okay." It was silent for a minute, but Carlos continued to look at Logan admire whatever was on his phone.

"I told her I still loved her. She said she didnt know anymore." Logan said lowly. Carlos shook his head.

"It was in the moment, Logie. Everyone knows she'll never stop loving you."

"How are you so sure?"

"Bcos! Are you blind?" Carlos looked at him in disbelief. Logan put his phone down and looked at him in confusion. "When you guys are together, no one can explain what you two are experiencing. You guys just have that.. good of a connection together. You know her pretty damn well compared to us.. Can you rly say that she doesnt love you anymore? Do you rly believe that?"

Carlos actually sounded like he knew what he was talking about. Logan thought about it for a minute. There was no way in hell Christina would just give up on him like that. _And then he remembered the talk he had with Amanda on Christmas Eve._

_**"My sister rly loves you, Loges. She rly does.. I've never seen her so happy and content before."**_

Logan slowly shook his head.

"Exactly Loges. You cant just keep telling yourself she gave up on you. You're just bringing yourself down. People make mistakes all the time."

"Wow, im surprised you're not scolding me about Marielle still."

"I've gotten over it. Figured you needed to talk more than listen to me ramble on about your mistake." Carlos shrugged, nodding happily.

"Thanks, Carlitos." Logan smiled as Carlos got up to walk towards the door.

"Hey, Logan. Do me a favor."

"Whatsup?"

"Dont give up on Christina?" Logan rose his eyebrow before nodding. Carlos smiled and walked out the door. He knew he couldnt give up on her, but there was just too many things going on that he wasnt so sure of it himself.

_Will._

For some reason, he thought about Will. And it actually kind of intimidated him. Now that Christina was single, he found Will as a threat. If he wasnt drunk, Will was actually a good person and had the 'to-die' for looks. But Logan couldnt let that get in the way. Plus he knew after their fight, Will wasnt gonna try to do anything like that.. But Christina..

Christina was capable of moving on, just as much as Logan was.

**He just chooses not to.**

* * *

><p><strong>Omg, I just realized how much of a writer's block I have for the upcoming chapters.<strong>

**Reviews are much appreciated!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews & alerts! I love you all! They make me so happy, and motivated to keep this story going. (:**

**So yeah, I've been power-writing a couple of the upcoming chapters while I still have time. Told you guys I wouldnt leave you hangin'. Haha.**

**The song mentioned in this chapter is: Cant Be the Last Time by Frank Ocean.**

**Happy Reading.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own BTR.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>- No POV -<strong>_

Logan put down the weights he was lifting and exhaled to get himself back together. He stood up, started swinging his arms around to prevent them from getting sore, since he hasnt worked out in awhile. It's been a couple of days since their breakup and there were no signs of Christina and Logan improving at all. Whenever he tried talking to her, their conversation would be too dull and end quicker than it started. Sometimes it would lead to pointless arguments. Logan just didnt understand what was going on & it frustrated him.

He probably worked himself out more than he expected to bcos once Logan felt his bed, he drifted off into a small nap. The nap was amazing to him, until he woke up after 5 minutes due to Carlos' body banging onto his door.

"Jesus." He whispered, his eyes still closed. "I dont think I'll ever get a decent sleep anymore." He got up to sleepily open his door, seeing Carlos lying down on his stomach and his arms sprawled everywhere. "What.. are you doing?"

"SHH." He glared at Logan.

"I rly just want to know why you're lying on the floor."

"I'm pretending to play dead so James will stop hurting me."

"Dude, rly? Last time I checked you werent 16 anymore.."

"Why do you have to be such a party pooper?" Carlos shrieked, causing James to open his door and look down at him. "Look what you did!"

"Can you guys quit?" Logan said rolling his eyes.

"Well I wouldnt have touched him if he didnt touch my Cuda hair products."

"So it was your fault." Logan looked down at Carlos.

"I DIDNT MEAN TO." He stood up, looking at the both of them.

"I didnt mean to shove you against the door." James said sarcastically, smiling.

"You know what, I'm just gonna go.." Logan said slowly closing his door. He couldnt believe his bestfriends were still acting this way. Kendall was probably smart enough to shut his door and never open it again. Logan hopped in the shower, put on a black vneck, skinny jeans, white nikes and a black hat. He was glad there was pure silence when he walked out the door. No, scratch that. He was glad he didnt get into any more Carlos vs. James by the time he got to his car. Where he was going? He didnt know.

He has been wanting to do something for awhile, though. He stopped by a corner flower shop to get Christina a bouquet that consisted of white & pink lillies, yellow daffodils and light orange roses, knowing she always loved the warm set of colors. He smelled it, smiling in satisfaction. He wanted to do something cute for her, even if their path wasnt so bright at the moment. He drove to her apartment, since it was only 7. She would still be working at the hospital. He still had the spare key around his keychain, so he silently walked in, smiling at how neat the apartment still was.

He hadnt stepped foot in the apartment since their breakup and it seemed like forever to him. This was like his second home & he loved the feeling he got whenever he came home to her. Mochi ran over to him, instantly licking his hands the moment she felt her dad rub her head. He opened the door to her room, seeing her bed neatly made. He put the bouquet slanted ontop of her pillows and took the small card out to write a little note.

_**Bcos you'll always be my girl. **_

_**I'm sorry for everything. Just wanted to show you how much I love and miss you.**_

_**- Logie.**_

He smiled, slipping the note back into the bouquet. He closed the door to her room, and scooped Mochi up in his arms as she ran over to him.

"Hey cutie. I missed you." He said, babying the puppy, hugging her and rubbing her head. "How's mommy doing?" Mochi continued to lick his hands. "I miss her too. Could you let her know for me?" Mochi barked. He smiled and let her down to run back to her bed. "I'll be back Mochi, dont worry." He said before he closed the door. He felt good about what he just did and he honestly felt like this would make things bettter. Not 100% better but a little bit better. & That was fine with him. It was better than nothing.

Logan hopped back into his car and pulled out of the apartment's parking lot. He **a**_**ccidentally **_drove towards the hospital, hoping he could catch a glimpse of Christina somehow. He looked out the window as he passed the hospital and his eyes landed on the starbucks right by it. He stared, catching two familiar faces.

_Christina and Will._

They were enjoying coffee outside in the nice weather at a table. She sat across from him and they were both **s**_**miling and laughing. **_Logan couldnt help but slow down a bit, just to see what else would happen. Christina playfully pushed Will and he grabbed her hand, making it seem like he was scolding her but he couldnt hold in his laughter.

_**They were definitely flirting.**_

He didnt know why, but this pissed him off. He knew she was capable of moving on, he just wasnt sure if he wanted her to. But the thing that pissed him off the most was that he knew she knew better than to forget about what they had.

_Now he felt stupid for ever stopping by her apartment and dropping off those flowers._

All he wanted to do was show her how much he loved her. How much he missed her. And now he felt like he had to break the promise he had with Carlos. He was slowly giving up on her. There was no type of improvement whatsoever and it killed him._ He just wanted her_. And she couldnt see that.

_I know we got issues, I don't wanna loose you._

_Can't let this thing fall apart,_

_Know it damn well that I got your heart,_

_Think its time to rewind and start all over again._

_Everybody has there arguments._

_We all have issues that we need to deal with, can we talk about it?_

_But that don't mean we can't get over it,_

_Cause It won't be the last time, Can't be the last time._

_With two hearts, one future girl I Know its hard,_

_But we can't let it go, cause they wanna see us apart._

_What I'm saying is, they'll be ups and down,_

_But It won't be the last time, Can't be the last time._

He couldnt help but let the tears fall down from his eyes. He was slowly losing Christina and he hated that they had to be this way. He kept one hand on the steering wheel, while the other cupped his forehead as he leaned against the window, letting his tears fall.

He just wanted to get away from it all. & He knew exactly where to go to help him get rid of all these thoughts.

"Dude, Will, let go!" Christina said laughing as Will squeezed her hand.

"You hit me!"

"Sorry! I wont do it again!" He let go of her hand and they sat back to sip the last of their drinks. "We should get back to work. Davis is probably wondering why we're at Starbucks for so long."

"You're right." Will said getting up at the same time as Christina.

"Will, thanks."

"For?"

"For helping me get through this. Cheering me up and stuff."

"Oh, its not problem at all. I kind of just hate to see you this way.." Christina looked down.

"It's hard." She mumbled.

"It'll get better." Will put his arm around her shoulder to lead her back into the hospital.

Christina's shift ended quicker than she thought. She was exhausted though and she was thinking it was probably from all that coffee she had to help her up. She wasnt feeling it lately and on top of that, she was lacking sleep in general. All the ups and downs in her days kind of just made her want to sulk in bed. Once she got home, she groggily went up the stairs and into her apartment. She smiled as Mochi ran to her and she picked her up.

"Hi baby! Did you miss me?" She hugged Mochi and kissed her head. Mochi smelled familiar. _She knew that scent. _"Mochi.. Why do you smell like him? Did he come here?" Mochi barked and Christina only thought one thing; if only she understood what dogs meant when they barked. She put her purse down and went into her room to see the flowers on her bed. She smiled softly at the bouquet, realizing it contained all summery, warm colored flowers. _Logan knew she liked that. _

"Aw.." She mumbled, sitting on the edge of the bed grabbing the flowers. A small note card fell to the floor. She smelled the bouquet and smiled before grabbing what fell on the floor. "What's this?" Mochi barked and sat on her lap as she read the note.

_**Bcos you'll always be my girl. **_

_**I'm sorry for everything. Just wanted to show you how much I love and miss you.**_

_**- Logie.**_

Christina smiled, tears forming in her eyes. She quickly wiped at her eyes before they could even fall and slipped the note card back into the bouquet. She knew he was sorry. She knew he still loved her. She knew he missed her. And honestly, she felt the same exact way. But she was giving them time to recover bcos she wanted them to get back together when the time was right.

_Not just bcos they wanted to rush into it again._

_**Knock knock.**_

"What?" It was about to be 10 o' clock, and Christina had no idea who possibly would be knocking on her door right now. She scooped up Mochi and walked to the front door. She looked through the peephole seeing two police men. She opened the door confused.

"Christina Vega?"

"Uhm, yes. That's me. What could I help you with sir?" The two policemen looked at each other before looking back at her with a sympathetic look.

"You're.. boyfriend? Logan Mitchell? He's in the hospital." Christina's heart stopped beating. She ran her hands through her hair as the tears started to form.

"Uh-Uh, what happened?" She stuttered. Her throat started to feel warm and the tears were building up fast from the back of her throat.

"He got into a car accident. He seemed to have been driving under the influence of alcohol. We arent too sure, but even if that's the case, we're letting him go. We're just glad hes alive. When we got to the scene, the car was turned over and he was struggling to get out. He started asking for you before he blacked out." She started crying.

"What hospital is he at?"

"St. Francis'."

"Thank You. I'll head over there now." They nodded. Christina let her tears fall as she quickly took off her uniform and threw on simple sweats, her cream and red hollister zip up hoodie and uggs. She quickly put Mochi in her bag (bcos she was that small), leaving it opened so Mochi could peek her head out. She dashed out the door and into her car. Just as she was about to put the car in reverse and drive off, Carlos called.

"H-Hello?" She said shakily.

"Christina! Logan's-"

"I know. I know. I'm on my way. I'll see you there, okay?"

".. Okay." He said softly. Christina ended the call and threw her phone into the pocket of her bag. She quickly drove off to the hospital. As soon as she got there, she walked into the ER, seeing Felicia, Rodney and Amanda sitting. Christina started crying as Rodney came over to hug her and her sisters rubbed her back.

"Where is he?" She mumbled in Rodney's chest.

"They said we have to sit and wait for the doctor to come out." She started to cry even more in Rodney's arms. She soon her the shuffle of the three boys coming towards her. She looked at them, eyes red from crying. James pulled her into a hug, telling her it was gonna be okay. She couldnt wait anymore though, all she wanted was for him to be okay. She couldnt stand hospitals after the whole incident with Shad and being back bcos Logan was checked in, made her despise them even more. It was just an eery feeling bcos hospitals always consisted of unexpected news. And the last thing she wanted was for the doctor to come out telling the group something they didnt expect.

After an hour or so of waiting, the doctor finally came out.

"Logan Mitchell?" The group stood up. Christina stood closer to the doctor while the rest was behind her. "Are you guys family?"

"Uh, basically." Kendall said stepping up, next to Christina. "Is he alright?"

"Can we see him?" Christina asked softly. The doctor sighed.

"Yes, he's alright. Luckily that car accident didnt hurt him too bad. He has a few cuts, bruises. His leg isnt entirely broken, but we'd like to keep a cast on it bcos he did hurt it. You can go see him now if you want." Kendall looked at Christina and put his arm around her shoulder to give her a reassuring squeeze.

"Uhm, you guys go first... I kind of wanna see him last.." The others looked at each other before they nodded.

Kendall, Carlos, and James decided to go first. After would be Rodney, Felicia and Amanda. Then Christina. She was kind of nervous to see him in a hospital bed. She was afraid she'd break down looking at him hurt. But she rly wanted to talk to him and make sure he's okay. Christina ended up falling asleep for a bit until Kendall shook her to wake her up. Amanda was holding Mochi and nodded her to go down the hall to see him.

"Hey. It's your turn. He rly wants to see you." Kendall added. Christina rubbed her eyes and nodded. She left her purse with Felicia before walking down the hall into his room. She stopped at the door frame, seeing his leg propped up with a cast on it, his neck in a neck brace, his lip cut, his cheek cut and a bruise by his lower left corner of his forehead. She started to tear as she walked in. She immediately pulled up a chair and held his hand, rubbing it with her thumb.

"Ughhh. My baaaby." She whispered. She ran her hands through his spiked up hair as his eyes slowly landed on her.

"Christina.."

"Logie. Shh. Dont talk."

"I just wanted to tell you something."

"If its not important, dont."

"It is." She looked at him quietly and nodded, proceeding to let him speak. "I love you." She gave him a small smile as she rubbed his hand.

"I love you too." She whispered.

"Im sorry. Im rly sorry." He said quietly as she nodded. "You know I never meant to hurt you. I was just being stupid."

"I know, I know. Just let it go okay? Just leave it in the past." He stayed silent. Christina looked at him, kissing his hand and his forearm.

"I just want my baby back." He whispered. She shook her head and kissed him on the forehead.

"Dont worry about it. She's right here." He cracked a small smile. "Now I just rly wanna know what you got yourself into." She said sternly. He sighed.

"I took a couple.. well, maybe a bit too many drinks at the bar and decided to drive my ass home when I thought I was okay."

"Obviously not! No one's ever safe to drive after a drink. You know better, Logan!" She looked at him in disbelief.

"I know, It was stupid."

"Why'd you do it, sweetie?" She asked softly.

"I drove past the hospital after I dropped the flowers off at your house. I saw you and Will at Starbucks. It seemed like you guys were having one hell of a good time. You know.. Like flirting. I felt kind of stupid. Thinking you alrdy moved on."

".. You know I would never do that to you.." She whispered. "If I had the choice to move on, I wouldnt take it." He smiled.

"Well that's good to know." She chuckled. Then her face turned serious and she pinched his arm. Not too hard, but not too soft either. "Ow. Babe, I dont know why that was necessary."

"It was! That was stupid of you to assume that and then go drink your life away! You almost could have killed yourself!"

"Okay mom. I know. I admitted it was stupid." Her face softened.

"Just promise me you'll never do that ever again?"

"I promise."

"And promise me that this time, we'll be better. No more assuming, no more lack of communication, none of that."

"We'll be better babe. I promise you. I'm not letting you get away ever again." She smiled.

"Oh, and if another girl decides that she wants to put her lips on you, she must be prepared to die." He chuckled.

"Hey. Dont worry about it." He lazily ran his hand through her hair and down to her cheek. She leaned into his hand and turned to kiss his palm.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Christina. I rly do."

"Thanks for the flowers, cutie."

"I try." She chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Logan. Logan, Logan, Logan.<strong>

**Reviews are much appreciated!**


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Hello, hello all! Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts. I love you all. (:

So, yeah. After my move in and orientation yesterday, I realized that I probably will be updating slower than usual. Im sorry! But I am keeping up. I do have the upcoming chapters already typed away. Or, I'm working on 'em as I have time.

This chapter is another, somewhat, filler chapter. It mainly focuses on the type of relationship Christina and Logan have, and how they are together. Haha, I had so much fun writing this. They're too adorable. (':

And the excerpts included on here are clips on youtube: Kevin Hart: Lebron, Shaq and Falling ; Kevin Hart: Women Falling. I suggest you watch the clips if you really wanna imagine Logan's laughing fit. They are beyond hilarious.

Happy Reading!

Disclaimer: I dont own BTR.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Okay, okay! I got it." Carlos said fiddling with Logan's remote that had all sorts of buttons - like to fix his bed's position or to change the channels on the tv. All Logan wanted was for the nurse to come in so he could get some food. Instead, Carlos pressed the wrong button .. again .. making his bed recline.<strong>_

_**"OH my god CARLOS. JUST PRESS THE RED BUTTON." Logan shrieked as his bed was going down.**_

_**"THAT'S ALL YOU HAD TO SAY!" Carlos pressed another button, so Logan's bed could return to its previous position it was in before. Carlos finally pressed the red button after so many tries.**_

_**"Thank you, Jesus. Carlos put the remote down."**_

_**"Just bcos I couldnt get to the red button fast enough.." Carlos pouted.**_

_**"Unbelieveable. It was the only red button on the remote." Logan glared at him. **_

_**"You know, what! Fine! Whatever. Dont appreciate my help!" Carlos threw the remote, making it land on the leg that was casted and prepped up by a pillow.**_

_**"CARLOS!" Carlos' eyes widened as he gasped, reaching for the remote.**_

_**"Sorry...?" He whispered, pouting at Logan's mad face.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"No, no. Amanda, you have to wait until the water boils." Christina said, holding the phone against one ear and one hand resting behind Logan's head. She rested her head and the phone against her shoulder so she could use both hands to help Logan sit up straight with more pillows behind him.<strong>_

_**"Babe-"**_

_**"Amanda! What in the world? I said the water has to boil first! Why did you put the noodles in alrdy?" She said, letting go of Logan's head, making his head fall back onto his pillow-less bed.**_

_**"Ahh. Babe?"**_

_**"Oh shit, sorry." Christina rushed to put her hands behind his head to put a couple pillows behind him so he could rest as he sat upright. "Manda. Srsly. Start over and wait for the water to boil." Logan looked at his girlfriend like she was crazy. She was srsly arguing with her little sister over the phone on how to make macaroni and cheese. **_

_**"Just tell her there's directions on the box, babe. Why are you getting so mad?"**_

_**"I'm not mad, Logan Mitchell." She glared at him before turning away, a hand on his bed railing. Logan silently mocked his girlfriend and rolled his eyes.**_

_**"WOW! You just mix it with butter and milk!" She slapped her hand down on his injured leg.**_

_**"OWIE. BABE, HELLO?" Christina's eyes widened as she quickly took her hand off his leg. **_

_**"Sorry!" She mouthed out and kissed him on the forehead.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Hey, uh, James, could you feed him for a sec? I wanna grab something to eat." Rodney said handing him the spoon. <strong>_

_**"Yeah, I'm with him. You want anything?" Kendall asked. James shook his head and turned his attention back to his bestfriend on the bed. They had to feed him for a bit bcos the doctor wanted to keep a neck brace on him one more day, just to make sure his neck wasnt severly injured. The neck brace made it impossible for him to eat correctly.. or maybe Logan was just not skilled. But he had his bestfriends there with him.**_

_**"James."**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"I think this is when you scoop the spoon into the bowl and put it in my mouth." Logan said sarcastically, looking blankly at James. James shook his head, bringing himself back to reality and scooped a spoonful to put in his mouth.**_

_**"Oh, sorry."**_

_**"Yeah, I think that's what happens next. I'm not sure." Logan glared at him as he watched the spoon get closer to his mouth. He made a disgusted face at the chunky concoction in his mouth. He had no choice but to eat it though. **_

_**"Can I get water?" James nodded as he kept his eyes on the tv. He put the straw in the cup and held his arm out to get the water to Logan, but he reached his arm out too far to the right. "It's not like I cant sip my own water." James furrowed his eyebrows at him, bringing his arm closer so he could finally sip his water.**_

_**"Jesus." James mumbled. James scooped up another spoonful, ready to put it in his mouth when he spotted a cute nurse walking by. Logan's mouth remained open as he tried getting to the spoon. Once he realized he spoon was getting farther away, he closed his mouth.**_

_**"JAMES!"**_

_**"I'll be right back." James quickly put the spoon down and left Logan by himself in the room.**_

_**"You know, cos i'm not hungry or anything. Its fine!" Logan managed to say out loud.**_

* * *

><p>Logan didnt have the best days at the hospital, and honestly, he was too damn happy to be back home in the own comfort of his bed. On top of that, he had Christina back and she was gonna be right beside him the two days Gustavo gave him off to fully rest. He insisted that Christina shouldnt miss two days of work just for him, but she was willing to and she wasnt about to change her mind. Honestly, he was kind of glad she was gonna be there bcos, although his neck brace was off and everything but his leg healed, the cast and crutches still exhausted him.<p>

The night he came back, he felt like he barely slept. He was uncomfortable and he couldnt rly move bcos of his damn leg. He just rly wanted Christina to come alrdy, he'd feel way better than he was feeling right now.

"Huh? No. I only got you pancakes." He heard Christina's voice outside his door.

"But Christina! I wanted hash browns!" Carlos whined.

"Then have mine!"

"YES!" Carlos yelled. She opened the door, smiling at Logan's sleepy, yet still attractive face and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi babe." She handed Mochi to him. Mochi snuggled up against Logan's chest as he petted her and kissed the top of her head. Christina's eyes widened and her mouth slightly dropped.

"What?"

"Aw. Mochi gets more love than me?"

"Well if you get closer, you'd definitely get what you want." Logan smiled mischieviously. Christina smiled and leaned closer, Logan's fingers pulling her chin closer to his lips. He pressed his lips against hers, leading it to a passionate kiss. Christina got on top and straddled his torso and leaned down so their faces were inches apart.

"You could stay like that forever, I dont mind." Logan smiled as Christina giggled. She kissed his nose and shook her head like a little girl.

"No."

"Too bad." Logan kept his arms around her waist. He puckered his lips, signaling he wanted a kiss. Christina gave him a quick peck then looked into his eyes shortly after. She smiled and quickly gave him another peck, after another, after another.

"Dude, at least close the door." Kendall said rolling his eyes and closing the door for them. Christina giggled and hopped off of Logan, who started whining.

"Baaabe."

"No, you have to eat first."

"I dont want to. Can we go back to sleep?" Christina saw how tired her boyfriend was, so she smiled and got in bed with him. She snuggled up against him, one arm around her while the other was hugging Mochi, who was now on top of his chest.

"You wanna go back to sleep?"

"If its with you, yeah." She looked up at Logan, smiling. She kissed his jawbone and continued to snuggle against him until they both fell asleep.

After a two hour nap, Logan was awake before Christina was. They were still in the same position, Mochi on his chest asleep and Christina snuggled up against him. He looked at her, brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her head. He carefully scooted up, making sure she wouldnt wake up. She moved a bit, but only grabbed onto Logan tighter after he was situated. Mochi moved from his chest to the area to the free side of the pillow Christina wasnt taking over. He turned on the tv, seeing Kevin Hart doing one of his stand up comedy shows. It was at the part where he was talking about Lebron James and Shaq O' Neil falling during their games.

He started to laugh. Kevin Hart was hilarious as shit to him and by the basketball games he watched, Logan thought it was even funnier that everything he said was true. He couldnt help it anymore, and Logan started laughing uncontrollably, trying to keep it down for Christina.

_**"And this is Lebron: Come on, Goddammit Shaq, come on get ya' ass.. Shit, man! Get up!" **_Logan slapped his hand over his eyes, laughing uncontrollably. If Kevin Hart kept continuing, he would be in tears by any second now. _**"& This the coach when Shaq falls. *Knocks Mic stand over* Somebody help his ass up. Lebron! Get him up!" **_Kevin Hart continued to show his audience how Lebron James would be if he actually helped Shaq get up. _**"No, no, no! I pushed him too hard." **_That was it, Logan was in tears and he couldnt stop laughing.

"What in the world? Your chest turned into a volcanic eruption." Christina sleepily said, rubbing her eyes.

"S-Sorry babe." He tried catching his breath from laughing. She looked up at him and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Are you crying?" Logan started laughing again, keeping his hand over his eyes as he nodded.

"He-He-He's sooo funny!" Christina rubbed her eyes once more and laid her head on Logan's chest, watching the tv. Of course, It was Kevin Hart. Logan enjoyed watching him whenever he caught him on tv. Now he was on the topic about women falling - how they buckle when they cant walk in heels and how they miss a step. Now Christina was laughing bcos it was true and Logan was dying of laughter bcos Christina acted the exact same way Kevin Hart portrayed women to be like.

"Babe! That's you! I cant breath!" Logan said in between his laughs. She stopped laughing at looked at him with a serious face. But it was hard to keep her serious face on if her boyfriend was dying from laughter.

"That's not funny." She hit him on the arm.

"Im s-so-sorry. But it's so true."

"It's not. Are you trying to say I look retarded when I walk in heels?"

"No! No." Logan said calming down from laughing. "It's just that.. you have your days when you and your heels arent the best of friends." He started to chuckle as he brushed her hair out of her face.

_**"Ouu, look babe! There's no line at Jamba Juice, we need to get our 2 for 5 deal!" Christina started walking faster when she started to stumble, due to her tripping over herself. She grabbed onto Logan's arm for dear life. "Oh shit." She mumbled as she tried to get herself together.**_

_**"W-what? What's wrong?" Logan was so confused. **_

_**"M-my heels are just not cooperating today." Logan was still confused. **_

_**"Oh. Uhm. Alright. I dont think its a good idea for you to powerwalk then."**_

_**"No, no. It's fine-"**_

_**"No really babe. Just.. Just walk regularly." He grabbed her wrist, trying to slow her down.**_

_**"Okay. Okay."**_

_**"Jamba Juice isnt going anywhere. See." Logan pointed. "It's still there."**_

"No." She pouted. He kissed her forehead.

"Im sorry."

"First you woke me up, now you wanna make fun of me."

"Cooome on, babe." He puckered up his lips. Christina glared at him and his face turned into a pouty face. She could never resist his puppy dog face so she got up to kiss him. He smiled into the kiss.

"Do you want lunch?"

"Uh huh." He nodded like a small child. She chuckled and got up from the bed.

"Noodles?" He nodded excitedly. "Okay. I'll be back." She laughed and exited his room to cook some Ramen Noodles for her boyfriend. Logan sighed, thinking he had enough from laughing at Kevin Hart's jokes on tv, so he flipped it to Spongebob. He looked to his right, seeing Mochi getting closer to him. He simply stared at her, as she stared back.

"I think you're pretty cute. Maybe cuter than your mom. Shh though." Mochi stared. "Come here." Logan patted the bed to make Mochi get closer to him. She crawled over and he rubbed her head, making her lift her head to lick his hand. After at least what seemed to be 30 minutes, Christina came back up with two bowls. Logan sat all the way up, grabbed the bowl and sat it down on his night stand next to him. Christina sat next to him and they started to eat. Mochi started to bark at Christina, making her confused.

"What?"

"Mochi dont say anything!" Logan shrieked. Christina looked at her boyfriend like he was crazy.

"What?"

"Nothing." Logan shrugged. She shook her head and continued to watch tv. Logan continued to mouth out words to Mochi, who was staring at him, and smiled when Christina turned to look at him.

"Babe are you talking to yourself?"

"No. I'm talking to Mochi. Since you seem to be too caught up with your food."

"Hey. My noodles are good."

"I didnt say they werent." Christina rolled her eyes and gave him a small peck.

Later that night, the boys brought back some chinese food for dinner. They all came into the room, eating their dinner and explained to Logan how much of a tiring day it was at the studio and how he was lucky he didnt have to deal with Gustavo for another day. After their talk, they left Christina and Logan to their peace.

"Hey babe, lets watch a movie." Christna said stuffing her last slice of a pickle into her mouth. Logan looked at her, disgusted. He liked pickles, but he wasnt sure how he his girlfriend could manage to eat a whole pickle by itself.

"Uhm, what do you wanna watch?"

"I dont know. Keep looking at the guide." Logan went through the guide and gave up after awhile, so he switched it to MTV, which was showing You Got Served.

"Oh. I used to be obsessed with B2K."

"Oh reallly." Logan said looking at the tv, focusing on the B2K boys. He tried figuring out which one Christina would've liked. He had his mind set on either Omarion or J-Boog.

"Mhm. I used to die over J-Boog. He was my maaaaaaan." She said smiling and nodding at the tv.

"Great." Logan said sarcastically.

"I remember when I saw them in concert, I almost fainted. He took off his shirt-" Logan's eyes widened and he flipped the channel to food network.

"Oh look, food. I guess story time's over." Christina playfully pushed her boyfriend and laughed. He glared at her.

"What's wrong baby?" She knew exactly what was bugging him.

"Nothing."

"Baaaaaaby." She said in a cute voice, as she straddled his waist.

"I just dont wanna hear you fantasizing about some other guy's body." He pouted.

"Aw. I like yours." She giggled. He smiled and gave her a passionate, but soft kiss. When they pulled away, she laughed. _And then burped. _Lightweight ruining their cute moment.

"It couldnt wait?" Logan asked.

"No. Sorry." She made a face, signaling another burp was coming. This time, her burp was bigger.

"Woah." Logan's eyes widened and then he scrunched his nose. "OH, god, Babe. That stinks!" He started waving his hand back and forth to fan the smell. Christina laughed.

"Sorry!"

"It smells like pickles! Oh my god." He kept fanning the air and looked away from his girlfriend. Christina kept her hand on his cheek, trying to make him face her. He refused.

"It doesnt smell that bad! Maybe like pickles and chicken dumplings."

"Babe. Holy crap. Like that makes it any better." She laughed.

"Kiss me babe!"

"No!" She kept trying to make him face her.

"KISSSS ME!"

"Never!" He shrieked. She finally succeeded making him face her and she kissed him on the lips.

"HA! Gottt you!"

"Gross!"

"Do you love me?" She pouted. He smiled and kissed her again.

"I do. But that was just beyond manly."

"So." She laughed, making Logan laugh as well. He stroked her cheek as they calmed down and stared at each other.

"I love you." Logan whispered.

"I love you too, baby." Christina smiled. She climbed off of him and draped her arm over his stomach as she snuggled up to him. They continued to watch tv until they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The 2nd day Christina spent with Logan was just like the first: cuddling, watching tv, playing immature games and simply being the couple they were. It went by too fast. Those two days brought them closer, especially after the whole break-up and cheating situation Christina and Logan went through. She couldnt help but worry about Logan and him being at the studio. He was doing better, but it was still normal for a girlfriend to go through these things. Now, she was kind of just wishing she was in his arms, instead of walking around the floor at the hospital. She loved the kids to death, its just that sometimes a vacation  a day off could get to the best of you.

Christina was just about to leave the break room when her Felicia called.

"Felicia, I gotta get back on the floor. I'm almost off. Couldnt you wait?" Christina chuckled.

"No! Have dinner with me tonight."

"Uhm.. Is something wrong?"

"Not .. really."

"Should I be worried?"

"No. Just meet me at Spiral after you get out."

"Oh. Japanese food. Something is definitely wrong." Christina laughed.

"Shutup. I'll see you later." After Christina ended the call, she looked at her phone. Since when did her sister get so snappy? She shook her head and continued her work on the floor until her shift was over. She was off at 730 today, but bcos of that she was at the hospital earlier than usual. She was tired, but since her sister was dying to have dinner with her, she didn't bother to flake on her. Christina drove to Spiral, alrdy spotting her sister at a table as soon as she parked. She walked in, dropping her phone and key lanyard onto the table, and stared at Felicia looking through the menu. Christina cleared her throat.

"So I know what you want. I ordered a bento box with chicken teriyaki and tempura for you. But I'm kind of wanting to order more sushi, do you-"

"Felicia, what in the world?" Christina slowly put the menu down to take it away from Felicia' sight. "Whats going on?" Felicia sighed.

"I.. I'm pregnant." Christina's eyes widened. She took a minute to take it in. She didnt even realize their food was brought to them until she snapped herself back into reality.

"Felicia! That's great!" She said smiling and chuckling. She could have sworn she saw Felicia's eyes water up. Happy tears though. They started to eat their food for a bit when Christina broke the silence. "How far are you?"

"Five weeks."

"Oh my god. This is great."

"I.. I know."

"Why do you sound .. sad though?"

"I'm not. It's just overwhelming, you know."

"Well dont think negatively. You have a great husband who's gonna be by your side, every step of the way." Felicia smiled.

"I know. I just cant believe it. I'm really happy. I really am. It's just, ugh. I always pictured my life to be this way, remember?" Christina nodded. Her sister was obsessed with mapping out her life when they were kids. "And now its all coming true." Christina put her hand on top of Felicia's and smiled.

"I am sooo happy for you, Felicia. You're gonna be a great mom, seriously." Felicia laughed.

"I hope."

"You will. No worries. You have the family with you too. Did you tell Ma and Pop?" She nodded.

"Yep. I swear, I feel like they're more excited than I am!" They laughed. "They were rejoicing at the fact that they were finally gonna have a grandson or.. daughter. Whatever it turns out to be. And then they started talking about how you're next." Christina's eyes widened.

"Uh, are they crazy?"

"What, you dont want babies with Logan?"

"Of course I do!" Christina scrunched her eyebrows together. "Wow, that's kind of awkward to say." Felicia laughed. "But damn, they needa calm down! It'll happen.. eventually. I dont know!"

"Okay, dont hurt yourself now."

"Did you tell the guys and Manda?"

"Yeah, Rodney told them at the studio earlier. They started fighting over who was gonna be the godfather and stuff."

"Of course. Hey, at least she's automatically my neice." Christina smiled, proud at the title of being her closest Aunt.. besides Amanda.

"And then Amanda." Felicia rolled her eyes. "You know that girl never has emotion, sometimes."

"Maybe she didnt know how to respond to it, she's only 18. That's not.. something she thinks about everyday." Felicia laughed.

"True. But she was happy for me."

"Well if she wasnt, we would have to do something about that." They laughed some more and continued eating.

"Now that I think of it, I kind of wanna plan my baby shower party already."

"Felicia, you're barely one month into the pregnancy."

"But still! These events take alot of planning."

"Alright, whatever you say. Just call me if you need me."

The two sisters continued to talk about the pregnancy and future plans. They spent about an hour and a half at the restaurant before they split and called it a night. Once Christina was at home, she took of her uniform and soaked herself in the bathtub for a good 30 minutes before she got into her pajamas and got comfortable in bed. She flipped the channel to a re-run of My Wife and Kids as she was talking to Logan on the phone.

"Felicia wants to start planning her babyshower."

"Srsly?"

"Yes."

"Well its never too early."

"I guess so."

"Hey babe?" Logan said nearly cutting her off.

"What?"

"When are we gonna have babies?"

"Okay I think this topic of us having babies is coming up too much."

"What do you mean?"

"After my parents found out about Felicia they started getting excited about me having kids next." He laughed.

"Oh. I know. Rodney told me I was next."

"Uhm. Yeah, thats not awkward at all."

"What? You dont wanna have my babies?" He said in a sad tone. Christina couldnt help but laugh. Just the way her boyfriend worded that was funny.

"Of course I wanna have your babies. I kind of pictured us getting married first though."

"Oh, you wanna marry me." He said in a suggestive tone.

"Keep pushing my buttons, Logan Mitchell."

"Sorry lovebug." Christina rolled her eyes. Its nearly been 6 months and the corny names still got to Christina, both in a good and bad way.

"Ew." She chuckled, making Logan sigh. "I'm just kidding. I love you baby."

"I just keep tellling myself you'll get used to it one day." She laughed as she watched the tv.

_**Next on the 10 o'clock news, a robbery took place in the streets of downtown LA. And speaking of LA's finest, Shad Johnson was released from the hospital earlier today from months of recovery and surgery.**_

Christina dropped the phone.

_He was back._

* * *

><p>Dun dun dun.<p>

Reviews are much appreciated. (:


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: My beloved readers and reviewers, i love you all. SERIOUSLY. (:

Weeeeeelp, here's the next chapter. As I've been laying out the upcoming chapters, I realized that this story might be coming to an end soon. ): But if it does, I'll be working on a sequel for it. I dont know how I'm gonna do it yet, but dont worry about that right now! Haha.

Happy Reading!

Disclaimer: I dont own BTR.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Logan's POV -<strong>_

"Babe did you see that?" Christina asked. I had no idea what she was talking about.

"See what?" I said putting a spoonful of ice cream in my mouth.

"T-turn on the tv to the 10 o'clock news." News? Watch, she was probably turning a small problem into something huge. I sighed and turned the TV on to the news.

_**LA Lakers Shad Johnson was released from the hospital today at 730pm after months of surgery and recovery.**_

_**"Yeah you know, we're just really glad he's good to go now. We missed him on the team. It's about time we get back on track." Stephen Morrison said, speaking on his team's behalf. "Aye, watch out! LA Lakers are back!" He laughed.**_

_**"Stephen, do you think you could tell us what exactly happened to Shad?" His smile faded and he shook his head.**_

_**"Nah, sorry. That's confidential. But again, we're glad he's fine." He said on a serious note. **_

_**"Alright thank you again, Stephen. We are glad Shad is back on the team, healthy and ready to go. You could expect to see Shad back on the court by friday's 7 o'clock game against the Minnesota Timberwolves at the Staples Center. Come and show your support!"**_

_Oh fuck no. _That was the last thing I wanted to hear right now. I could hear Christina's breathing on the phone. I tried so hard to keep my anger down, but at the same time it was difficult for me to do so. He was the whole reason why Christina ended up in a coma for a month. He's now the reason why I'm scared all over again.

"Fuck no. Fuuuck no." I said, the anger rising.

"Baby, calm down. It's okay."

"It's okay? Babe he's the whole reason you ended up in a coma for a month! And all you can say is that it's okay?" She was quiet. I sighed, regretting I snapped at her. "I'm sorry babe."

"No no. Its okay hun. I understand."

"This is just too much right now. When everything was fine, he pops up."

"I know babe. Everything you're feeling, I'm feeling too. But ten times worse." I knew she was scared. She was probably thinking about him coming back for her.

_Too bad I wasnt gonna let that happen. Not at all. _

I got my girlfriend back for good, and from all the stuff we've been through, I wasnt gonna loosen my grip on her. He wasnt gonna touch her. See her. Anything. There was no way Christina was gonna get harmed again.

_Not my babygirl._

"Uhm.." James walked into my room. I looked at him, the phone still to my ear. He looked at the tv and gulped. "Oh, so you've heard.." I nodded. "Carlos isnt taking this well."

"Whats going on?" I slightly pulled the phone away from my ear.

"What the fuck! No, no. This cant be true! No! I coulda sworn I beat-NO! He doesnt even deserve to be living right now!" I heard Carlos yelling in the hallway. Kendall was trying to calm him down. "No! Bullshit!" He said slamming his door. Kendall sighed and walked into my room.

"Baby, whats going on?" Christina asked softly through the phone.

"Uhm, Carlos isnt taking this well." She stayed silent for a minute.

"I'm coming over."

"W-what? Are you gonna sleep here?"

"Yeah.. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"You dont want me to?"

"No I do. Hurrrrry." I pouted. Now that I knew she was coming over I wanted her to be with me as soon as possible.

"Mkay, I'll be there in like 10 minutes." She ended the call.

"What'd she say?" Kendall asked.

"Nothing. She's coming over."

"How's she taking the whole Shad thing though?"

"Uh, I dont know. I got pretty mad about it earlier, but she kept calming me down. I think she's trying her best to stay calm but I know she's scared." They stayed silent. They looked at the TV for a minute then back at me.

"She'll be alright. We're not gonna let him get close to her anymore."

"That's what I said." They silently left my room. There was no way Carlos was gonna calm down tonight. Once that boy got started, there was no coming back. I sighed, and flipped the channels. I started to get restless waiting for my girlfriend to come.

_**Baaabe hurry up! **_

I waited and she didnt answer. Alright. Time to spam her.

_**Babe. I know you're getting my texts. Not cool.**_

_**Baaabe. Why are you taking so long?**_

_**Oh my god. You cant even answer me back. Thats fine. Yeah, totally fine. Just leave me. You know what? Take your sweet time. I dont care anymore.**_

_**^ Just kidding. (= No seriously, hurry up though. Im bored and I miss you.**_

_**Holy mother of pearl, babe. You always complain about me not texting you right away and here you are! Leaving your beloved boyfriend alone.**_

_**Wow. I hate you.**_

_**^ Okay, I dont hate you. But I AM gonna leave this conversation! You're in big trouble missy! Goodbye Christina Kaimani Vega.**_

_**.. I love you. (=**_

After I felt satisfied, I put my phone down.

"LOGAN!" I shrieked, looking at Christina bust through my door. She shut it close and held her phone up to me. "What in the world?"

"Sorry baby, I got bored.." I pouted. She chuckled and leaned over to kiss me. She tried to pull away but I mumbled a quick "Uh-Uh" and deepened the kiss. I stuck my tongue in her mouth and let my hands roam around her sides, up her shirt. Shortly, she pulled away, breathless. "Mhm, you liked that."

"Oh my god, babe." She was about to leave my room when I grabbed her wrist.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna talk to Carlos. That's the reason why I came." I scoffed, sarcastically.

"Oh, SO you werent even trying to come for me?"

"Dont be selfish babe. You know I'm all for you." I smiled. "But you also know that Carlos has issues when it comes to calming himself down." I shrugged in agreement.

"True."

"I'll be back okay babe? Then I'm all yours." She smiled. I nodded and let go of her wrist as she walked out to Carlos' room.

_**- Christina's POV -**_

I knocked on Carlos' door, but of course, that wouldn't get me anywhere. He didnt answer. I fiddled with the doorknob, and it wasnt locked. I slowly opened the door and peeked my head in, seeing Carlos watching tv on his bed. It looked like he was still angry.

"Carlos." His eyes shifted from the tv to me. His face softened a bit.

"Hey Christina."

"Hey." I said closing the door and walking towards him. I sat in front of him, on the edge of the bed. He kept his eyes on the tv. "You okay?" He stayed silent for a minute before he shook his head. "What's going on in your head, honey?"

"I cant believe he's out, Christina. I cant. He doesnt deserve to be living right now, not after what he did to you and Logie." I sighed and rubbed his arm.

"I know, Carlos. I totally understand how you feel. Me? Im scared. I'm scared to death. Thinking he'll come back for me, or any of us. I rly dont want him doing that.." He sighed.

"He wont."

"You never know, Carlitos."

"No I do. I'm not gonna let him get close to any of my brothers or sisters. It's not gonna happen." I slightly smiled and rubbed his back.

"Dont worry. We're in this together, alright? It'll be okay." I continued to rub his back until I felt him ease up a little bit.

"Thanks Christina."

"For?"

"For calming me down. I dont think any of the boys would've been able to do it like you did."

"Its nothing." I smiled and kissed him on the forehead. I've grown to love this boy as my own brother and I hated to see him frustrated for something that shouldnt be bugging him in the first place. I got up and walked to Logan's room, seeing him watching tv. Like always. Well, he couldnt do much with his leg still healing.

"Hey, how was it?"

"Good. He's fine now."

"Wow. How'd you do it?"

"We talked. Rubbed his back. Kiss on the forehead. You know, babied him a bit."

"..Hey. I thought I was the only one you babied."

"Oh hush, babe." I chuckled and got in bed with him. Mochi was at the end of the bed, relaxing.

"It's gonna be okay, right?" He asked me, brushing my hair.

"Yeah. It will." He gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"Well since tomorrow's your day off, are you gonna spend it with me?" He smiled.

"Well. I was gonna spend the day with Manda." His smile fell.

"Alright. That's fine."

"Babe-"

"No I get it." I chuckled.

"Baby, we're just gonna-"

"Right.. I get it. It's fine. Let's just move on."

"Okay." I cupped his cheek and ran my fingers down to his chin. "Ew you need to shave."

"Ew? Excuse me? There's barely anything there." I laughed and he started to pout. "Baby, seriously. Are you calling me ugly?"

"No, never that. I'm just saying you need to shave."

"You cant accept me for who I am?"

"Oh my god." I laughed and kissed his chin. "Nevermind, okay cutie?"

"Can we.. uh, continue what we started earlier?" He licked his lips and bit down on his lower lip.

"No." I giggled, trying to tease him. He started to plant soft kisses on my temple, cheek, the area around my lip and on my neck.

"Why not?" He said in between kisses. "Hm?" I bit my lip as he finished planting random kisses on me. He looked up at me and kissed me on the lips. This time I deepened the kiss. He wrapped his arms around me, making me giggle during our kiss as he brought me ontop of him.

_**- Shad's POV -**_

I sat on the floor in my room, stretching out my legs. It felt good to be back home, after all the months I've been in the hospital. I dont really remember much about what happened. I just remember dealing with Christina and Logan.

"Do you remember anything at all?" Stephen asked me as he sat on my bed.

"Nah."

"Do you wanna remember anything at all?"

"Nah."

Honestly, I felt bad. Hella stupid. Regretful. For even causing hella trouble between the two. Being in the hospital taught me a shitload of things. & I just wanted to apologize to Christina and Logan for getting in between them.

"How you feelin' though?" He asked.

"Alright." I stood up and took a deep breath. "I wanna talk to Christina."

"And do.. what?"

"Apologize to her and Logan."

"A-Are you serious, man? You cant be."

"Nah, Im serious."

"Why? That whole group fucked you up and put you in the hospital for a good 6 months."

"I dont care. If it wasnt for me, all of that wouldn't have happened." He stayed silent. He knew I was right. She didnt have to forgive me. None of them did. I wasnt asking for forgiveness. I just wanted to let her hear me out. "Look, I aint askin' for forgiveness. I just want her to hear me out. Tell her that my pride and my anger got to the best of me."

"Whatever you say. I guess I support you."

"You guess? You know thats the right thing to do." He shrugged. "I'm just tryna be the bigger person, here."

"Alright, alright." He threw up his hands in defeat. "When are you gonna talk to her?"

"I dont know. I'll see."

"So.. you are serious.." I scrunched by eyebrows together.

"Yes I'm serious, man! How many times do I needa tell you?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Christina's POV -<strong>_

"Babe, look!" I said coming out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel.

"Ouu." His eyes lightened up. I rolled my eyes.

"NO! LOOK at what you did!" I pointed to the huge, dark hickey on my neck.

"Sorry! I couldnt help it!"

"Ugh! Now I'm gonna get so much shit from Amanda!" He laughed. It was so true. She was gonna look at me like I was ET.

"Dont worry babe. Bring her back to the house after you guys eat .. and do all your girly stuff.. whatever that is." I walked back into the bathroom to throw on my clothes. I put on a white vneck, skinny jeans, a black and white letterman jacket and Cardinals Jordans. Not caring about my hair, I walked out of the bathroom an dug into my purse.

"Nice shoes. Wonder who got those for you." Logan said behind me. I chuckled and walked over to kiss him on the lips.

"You did, silly. Forgot already?" He rolled his eyes. "I'll be back later."

"Kay. I love you."

"I love you too." I called out.

I picked up Amanda from my parents' house, taking a few moments to talk to my parents about Felicia and her baby. Felicia was right. But this time they were a bit _**too excited **_that they were literally telling me to have a baby right now. I told them they could wait. I planned on getting married first. To Logan? Definitely. But you never know what the future brings, _just saying._

"Oh. That's attractive."

"What?" I said in the process of chewing my food.

"That blob on your neck." She made a disgusted face.

"It is not a blob."

"Oh so you want me to call it by its name?"

"No. Amanda can you just eat?"

"Sorry! Next time you should tell Logie you're his girlfriend, not an ice cream sundae." She sipped her soda. "So.. Felicia's starting to go crazy about this whole babyshower thing." Amanda took a bite of her burger.

"I'm not surprised."

"No, you dont understand Stina. She wants like acrobats, circus people, clows, whatever entertainment you can find."

"You know her, she's always trying to do it big. Even if it means spending money."

"True." It was silent for a minute.

"Have you heard?" She slowly looked up at me from her food. She knew exactly what I was talking about. She looked back down and nodded slowly.

"Shad's out." I loooked at her. She had the same fear in her eyes that I did yesterday. "Arent you.. scared?"

"I dont know. I mean anything could happen. Knock on wood." I said, knocking on the table. "But. Something tells me he's better this time."

"Better? Christina he put you in the hospital for a month."

"And we put him in there for 6. Your point is?" She stayed silent for a minute before speaking up.

"I mean, okay I get it. But would you ever forgive him?"

"I dont know. Not easily. But eventually."

"Gahd. This is the problem with you being too nice."

"What!"

"Nothing. I just knew you'd say that."

_**Buzz Buzz.**_

I looked at my phone, thinking it was probably Logan sending me a random text.

_**Yo Christina, It's Shad. Uh, I was just wondering if we set up a day to talk about things.**_

My eyes widened at the text. _No way. No fuckin' way._

"Christina?" Amanda said looking at me, eyes full of worry. I immediately showed her the text and her eyes widened as well. "What are you gonna do! You know Logan will be pissed as hell if he finds out about this."

"I dont know! I know he will! But i'm sure Shad's not trying to cause any harm. If anything he'll probably just try to talk things out with me."

"Still! Logan doesnt want you near him. Oh, wait scratch that. Logan, Kendall, James, Carlos, Rodney and Felicia!" I rose my eyebrow.

"What about you?"

"I dont know. I'm not one to-"

"You dont care." She shrugged as I smiled. "You feel the same exact way as I do." She sighed.

"Look, maybe he did change. I can agree. Being in the hospital makes you think about so much shit. But, you need to worry about everyone else. Didnt you just talk to Carlos about this last night? No one's gonna take this easily."

"They dont have to know.."

"Christina.. You're risking a lot."

"Look, I'm just gonna let him explain and then let it go. No one ever said I was gonna forgive him that quick." She shrugged some more.

"Eh. Well. I guess." I put my phone back into my purse.

"Forget it. Lets not think about it right now."

_Too bad I already was. _To be honest, I feel like Shad rly did change coming out of the hospital. Maybe he wanted to apologize. Explain. Be the bigger person. And if that's what he wanted to do, I'll give him the time of day to do so. No one said I had to forgive him. But then again, Logan. Logan would be pissed at the world if he knew I was giving Shad the chance to let him explain himself about everything. They all would be.

I wanted to let Shad explain. But at the same time I didnt. The only reason why I didnt was bcos I didnt wanna deal with the reactions I would get from everyone else. Half of me wanted to give him the chance.

_No one had to know._

Yeah. I was probably gonna give him the chance. Let him explain. Then move on for good. Leave the past where it should be. And then everything will return the way it was - perfectly fine.

When I brought Amanda back to the boys' house, she immediately said her hi's to Kendall, James and Carlos. Then she followed me into Logan's room since, she was closer to Logan than the rest of them.

"Hey Ugly! How's your leg!" She said slapping him upside the head. He shook his head and looked at me.

"Alright, I think it's time for her to go." I laughed.

"Dont be silly." He sighed.

"My leg is fine." He sat up on the bed.

"Darn." Amanda said plopping onto his bed. He looked at her and pinched her side, making her yell. "OW! Dont touch me!" He pinched her side again. "LOGAN!"

"What? Im not doing anything." He said looking at me and shrugging.

"Okay, idiot." He pinched her side again, making her slap him on the arm.

"What was that for? I'm not touching you." Logan said, playing around.

"Wow." They continued to go back and forth when my phone vibrated once again.

_**Dont worry, by the way. No hard feelings. Just give me the time to explain myself. I'll be able to sleep better at night.**_

I sympathetically looked at my phone. Maybe he was being serious. Maybe this whole thing haunted him just as much as it haunted me.

_**Uhm, Alright. You can come to my place if you want tomorrow after my shift.**_

_**Coo. What time you off?**_

_**8.**_

_**Alright. Thanks, Christina.**_

_**Yep.**_

"BABE SHE'S EVIL!" Logan jumped to my side of the bed. I quickly deleted the texts and smiled at him nervously. "Hey, are you okay?" Amanda shot me a worried _'watch yourself' _look.

I nodded. "Yes babe, I'm fine." He rose his eyebrow before he nodded and kissed my temple.

"Alright if you say so."

* * *

><p>Oh Christina. Christina, Christina, Christina.<p>

Reviews are much appreciated! (:


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hello guys! Thank you for the reviews and alerts! Love you all. **

**So, I'm just sitting in my dorm room with nothing to do today. And I figured this would be a good time to update! Ugh, I feel horrible. I just hope I keep up with this with school starting tomorrow. ): MEH.**

**The song featured in this chapter is: Struggle - Ashanti.**

**Alright, happy reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Christina's POV -<strong>_

It would only be minutes away until Shad was coming over to talk to me. I was nervous. Scared. Curious to see what he wanted to tell me. But then I was slowly gaining respect for him because he was taking the time to explain himself.. even though it probably wouldnt even change anything. Logan tried coming over earlier, but I told him I was tired. He quickly understood. I felt bad lying to him about it. But who knows, I might just tell him what happened tomorrow. I could never keep things from him. At least not for long. It'll kill me.

_**Yooo, I'm coming upstairs.**_

_**Alright.**_

My heart started beating faster. When I heard the knock, my hands were beyond sweaty. I shook it off and took a deep breath as I walked to the door, opening it for Shad. He had a sympathetic look on his face. And he looked like nothing happened to him in the first place.

"Uh, wassup." Shad said coming in, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Nothing. Literally just got home from work." I looked at myself, still in my uniform before looking back at him. He chuckled and sat on the couch. I sat on the opposite end of the couch and he leaned over, his elbows resting on his knees.

"Alright, uhm. I just want you to know that I'm not askin' you for forgiveness." I nodded as he looked at me. "I just wanted to apologize. Even if it isnt gonna change anything. You know.. it'll just make me feel better gettin' this off my chest. I know I hurt you. And if I could rewind to the past, I would. Just to show you I could love you better." I wasnt expecting to hear that, but I stayed silent, letting him continue. "I let my pride and my anger get to the best of me. And, I'm really sorry for hurting you. Im really sorry for harming you and for getting in between you and Logan."

"Dont worry about it, Shad."

"No, I cant. Like, it kind of haunted me. And I just felt like, getting it off my chest would make things better. And it's starting to make me feel better." I put my hand on his back and rubbed it.

"I appreciate that, Shad. Really." He nodded.

"And dont worry about everything else that happened. I deserved it. If I didnt get into this whole mess, everything would've been fine." I nodded.

"I respect that."

"Christina?"

"Yeah?"

"I wanna let you know that even though we had a rough past, I'll always love you." I gave him a small smile. "And I'm really happy to see you with someone you deserve. Logan's a lucky dude. He really is. Dont ever give up on each other, alright?" I nodded and smiled.

"We wont."

"That's good to hear." He chuckled. "Well I should get goin'. I dont wanna get in the way of your rest and stuff." I chuckled as we stood up.

"It's fine." We walked towards the door and he stopped to turn to me once more after he passed my door.

"Hey. I'm only one text / call away if you need someone to talk to." I nodded.

"Thanks." He pulled me into a hug before he left and I closed to the door. I sighed, walking into my room and changing into comfier clothes.

That went better than I thought. And honestly, I was proud of Shad for having the balls to come down here and explain himself the way he did. That really helped me gain some respect for him. But then, Logan. I couldnt hide this from him. He had the right to know we talked. Plus, it wasnt that bad of a talk. I'm sure he'll take it easily.

My mind is being swarmed by all these thoughts. Who am I kidding? Logan's gonna flip, once he hears about all this. It honestly scared me just thinking about his reaction. But like I said, I couldnt hide. That would just kill me even more. I snuggled in bed with Mochi when I picked up the phone to call him. I couldnt wait for his call anymore and I just needed to hear his voice.

"I know.. you did not.. just pick up your phone.. to call me." He said in a serious ass voice. Not even a hi or anything. That was his fault for making me wait!

"Babe." I pouted. "You made me wait too long."

"You told me to call later!"

"Well Im settled. I wanted to hear your voice." He groaned.

"Fine. I'll let you slip. What took you so long to get settled?"

"Uh, nothing." I lied. "I got stuck watching TV for a minute." He chuckled.

"Loser."

"Shutup." I mumbled. "Come over tomorrow."

"Oh now you want me to come over."

"Dont get smart with me." He sighed.

"Alright babe. What time do you get off?"

"9."

"Alright then cutie."

We continued to do small talk on the phone until we both fell asleep. Totally making me forget about the thoughts that occupied my head at the moment.

* * *

><p>"Ouch. Fuck." I said putting my thumb to my thumb. I had cut myself in the breakroom and was on the hunt for a bandaid.<p>

"Here." Will handed me one, walking in. I put it around my thumb and sighed. "What's going on with you today? You seem so off."

"Ugh, I'm just thinking about a lot of things."

"Care to share? Maybe it'll help you feel better." I sighed.

"I kind of made peace with my past."

"Made peace with your past?"

"Shad." His eyes widened. I had told him the story on one of our previous breaks before.

"Uh.. Oh. I never.. expected that to happen. What made you wanna do that?"

"I dont know. He texted me one time when I was with Amanda asking if he could talk to me. And... I let him. It went better than I thought."

"Yeah but Christina that guy threatened your life."

"I know! I've heard." I rolled my eyes. "We threatened his too, it's only fair I give him the time of day to explain himself. He didnt ask for forgiveness. He was just saying how much better it made him feel to apologize for his actions even though it wouldnt change anything." Will sighed and shrugged.

"I guess it doesn't hurt to let him do that. What does Logan think though?" I looked down. "Or.. he doesnt know yet.. does he?"

"I'm gonna tell him tonight when he comes over."

"Good luck with that.."

"I think I'm gonna need it. I'm kind of scared. Just thinking about his reaction makes me wanna puke. It makes me that nervous."

"Well at least you arent hiding it from him. That would make things worse."

"Yeah I know."

"It'll be fine."

"Eh. I guess. I just dont think tonight's gonna go that easy." He nodded.

I continued to do my work across the floor, trying to get my mind off of the whole thing. Tonight was gonna be harder than I thought. I kept playing with the patients, reading them stories and making them feel better. Then I headed towards the adoption center to play around with the patients and check up on them. It still felt weird, passing by the crib that once held Baby Joshua. It still gets me tearing up from time to time. But I'm glad he's able to rest now.

By the time my shift ended, I was even more nervous. I could break down any minute. I wanted to avoid coming home, but I knew I couldnt just keep running away from my problems. I slipped into some of Logan's clothes - basketball shorts and his crewneck sweater and sat on the couch, waiting for him to arrive any moment. I was drowning myself, watching the tv when I heard the door open.

"Hey babe! Sorry if I took awhile. I stopped by the store." I looked at him. He held up a bag. "I got your favorite! Hot cheetos and cream cheese!" I chuckled, watching him put the chips in the kitchen and the cream cheese in my fridge. He crumpled the bag and threw it on top of the counter before walking over to me. He still had a slight limp in his walk. Once he sat down, I was on the verge of breaking down. I crawled onto his lap and curled up into a ball, crying against the crook of his neck.

"Hey, hey. Baby, what's wrong?" He rubbed my back and used his other hand to brush my hair.

"Babe dont get mad at me please." I mumbled, still sobbing against his neck.

"What is it, babygirl? Tell me." He sat up a bit more, and brought my chin up to face him. I sat up and wiped my tears away.

"I-I talked to Shad yesterday." I said, still trying to stop crying. His face went from soft to angry. "H-He came over to talk. I-I promise he didnt do anything."

"You talked to that asshole? Christina-"

"Wait! Just listen to me." I said raising my voice. He was still angry. Hell, he was probably breaking loose deep down inside. "He told me he wasnt asking us to forgive him. He just wanted to apologize for the way he acted even if it didnt change anything."

"He's damn right it doesnt change anything!" His tone rose. I hopped off his lap, as he stood up and paced around the room. "Christina, I thought you didnt wanna do this? What the hell are you thinking talking to him? He put you in a coma for a month!" I stood up.

"I GET IT. I heard it from everyone else! But we put him in the hospital for 6 months, too. Dont you think it's fair I give him the time of day-"

"Time of day? Are you fuckin' kidding me right now?"

"Logan, dont start! Why are you being like this! I said everything went fine. He-He.."

"He what?"

"He said he loved me. And that he was happy I was with someone I deserve." I flinched. Logan slammed his hand against the wall.

"This is bullshit. I cant believe you right now!"

"How is this bullshit! I thought it was fair to let him explain!"

"So what? Are you just thinking it was fair to let him do all of that to you? Huh, Christina!"

"Why are you being such a jerk! Why cant you just leave everything in the past! At least he's trying to be the bigger person about everything!"

"The bigger person? Really?"

"Yes really. Have you ever heard of that? Oh wait no, because you're always too selfish and immature when it comes to handling problems!" I yelled.

"Well maybe you need him, not me!" I groaned in frustration, letting the tears fall from my eyes. I went to my room and slammed the door, letting myself fall against the wall and cry on the floor. I turned the radio on, hoping it would calm me down. But it didnt. It made me cry even more. I could hear Logan shuffling around in the livingroom and mumbling cuss words to himself.

_I couldn't fall asleep late last night, thinkin' what we had just might be all over baby,_

_And I don't know if you meant what you said when you told me you was sick of tryin', you was_

_sick of fightin', cryin', lyin' and didn't wanna do this again._

_We may have said some things, we may have did some things, we should've never did,_

_But we both know it takes more just to apologize, boy._

_But from what I'm feelin' inside, boy I'm yours, and boy you're mine,_

_And even if I said I was leavin' babe, I couldn't picture no more you and me._

_See, I ain't perfect babe, and you ain't perfect baby, so listen to the realest thing that I_

_can say.._

_Sometimes it's a struggle babe, and it only hurts cause I love you baby._

_And for what it's worth, I will struggle babe, cause I wanna be in your life, so I'mma keep_

_tryin',_

_Over and over and over and over again, over and over and over again._

_(Til we get it right baby)_

_Over and over and over and over again._

I heard Logan sigh from right outside of my door. "Christina, open up."

"Go away!"

"Christina, please. Open up. Im sorry."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because!"

"Because what? Christina.."

"Because I dont wanna see you!" I yelled. I didnt care if I was acting like a kid, he was being way too mean right now.

"Christina, just come out and we can talk about this. No more yelling. I promise."

_See, we done been together for a few years now, and ain't no way we just gon' sit right here_

_and throw it out._

_See even if it's my mistake, or if it's your mistake, and we would scream and shout,_

_You gotta know I love you babe, and I'mma show you babe, we can work this out._

_So many nights when we would tear rooms up in this house,_

_And we both know, we're both wrong - what is this about?_

_But when I look into your eyes, I'm in your heart, and you are in mine._

_Even if I said I was leavin' babe, I couldn't picture no more you and me._

_See, I ain't perfect babe, and you ain't perfect baby, so listen to the realest thing that I can say.._

_Sometimes it's a struggle babe, and it only hurts cause I love you baby._

_And for what it's worth, I will struggle babe, cause I wanna be in your life, so I'mma keep_

_tryin',_

_Over and over and over and over again, over and over and over again._

_(Til we get it right baby)_

_Over and over and over and over again._

I wiped my tears and opened the door, seeing him standing there with a sympathetic look on his face.

"Christina." He tried to reach out for me, but I pushed him away and walked towards the living room. "Dont push me." All of a sudden, I felt his hands on the sides of my waist.

"Logan! Let me go!" He turned me around, cupped my face in his hands and kissed me passionately. He didnt pull away until he knew I eased up. Once he finally did, he pressed his forehead against mine and rubbed my cheek with his thumb. I held onto his wrists, looking at him in the eye.

_Said I don't wanna be alone baby, cause you are everything I know baby_

_See, you're everything I need, and you're everything I see, and you're everything I feel, and_

_you're everything in me_

_Sometimes it's a struggle babe, and it only hurts cause I love you baby._

_And for what it's worth, I will struggle babe, cause I wanna be in your life, so I'mma keep_

_tryin',_

_Over and over and over and over again, over and over and over again._

_(Til we get it right baby)_

_Over and over and over and over again._

"None of this is your fault, okay?" He said softly. "You just have to understand that it's a little frustrating for me to know that Shad's trying to be nice about something like this. I just.. I cant find myself forgiving him or anything for hurting you. You just have to understand that babe. I'm not gonna let you give in that easily." He said, almost to a whisper. I nodded and closed my eyes, gripping tighter onto his wrists. He sighed and kissed my nose before we pulled away from our position.

"I'm sorry babe."

"Dont be." He kissed me again. "Come on." He nodded towards my room as he grabbed my hand. I quickly pulled for the remote to close the livingroom TV before he dragged me into the room. He sat on the bed and pulled me in between his legs. His finger traced my spine inside of the sweater I was wearing and I leaned over to kiss him deeply. He pulled me closer to him and after a few seconds, I pulled away, looking into his eyes again. His eyes went from mine to my lips before planting peck after peck on my lips.

"I love you." He whispered, our lips still brushing against each others.

"I love you too, babe."

"Lets sleep everything off." I nodded as we climbed into my bed and into the covers, snuggling against each other, with Mochi at the end of the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are much appreciated. (:<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews/alerts! God, I'm not used to updating later than usual, so I'm sorry for the delay. =/ College life, man. It's crazy. But the first week is over! I have a craaapload of hmwrk, but I figured I should just relax for a bit and get caught up with the story.**

** For those reading It Girl, that might be put on hold for a bit as well. I'm trying to finish up this story before I get situated with that story and plan out the sequel for this one. **

**BUT DO NOT FEAR, the ending for this wont be coming soon. Esp. since I barely have time to update now. Haha.**

**So this chapter is a bit on the short side, sorry for that! **

**Happy Reading though! (:**

**Disclaimer: I dont own BTR.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>- No POV -<strong>_

The next day, Christina had to leave for work early, leaving Logan alone in the bed. It was just another day at work, and it dragged along pretty slow. She was probably already on her 4th cup of coffee by the time lunch time came. She didnt have much of an appetite, but she forced herself to eat anyways since she wouldnt be able to eat until after her shift. Her schedule's been a bit on rotation lately; she would be getting out at 7 tonight, then tomorrow she would be getting out earlier, around 4. It all depended on Dr. Davis.

"Hey, Christina, Someone's here to see you." Christina looked up from the magazine she was reading to look at Dr. Davis. She got up, fixed her uniform and walked out of the breakroom, seeing Shad thanking Dr. Davis for his help.

"Uh, hey. I didnt expect to see you here." Christina said rubbing her hands down on her uniform.

"Yeah I know." He chuckled. "Sorry if its unexpected, but I came to drop something off." She nodded. He held out two tickets for the Lakers vs. Timberwolves game tomorrow at the Staples Center. "I got two tickets for you and Logan, if you guys wanted to come." She smiled, taking them in her hands and looking at it.

"Aw, thanks Shad. That's sweet of you." She looked up at him. "I think we'll definitely be there." She lied. Logan probably was gonna throw another fit after she tells him. He nodded.

"Coo. Sounds good. I gotta get goin' though, I have practice." She nodded.

"Okay. Well thank you again, Shad."

"It's nothin'." He smiled before walking away from her. Christina eyed the tickets once more as she entered the break room. She slipped them into her pocket before sitting back down and returning to her magazine. She started thinking about how she was gonna tell Logan about Shad coming to the hospital to give them tickets for his game. She knew he wouldnt take this well, but whatever. Shad was being nice about the situation and if Logan wasn't gonna at least _**try or pretend **_to be nice, she didnt know what to do anymore.

_**- Logan's POV -**_

I had left Christina's apartment probably about an hour after she left. Now, her shift was about to end and I missed her more than anything. Last night wasnt too great for the both of us, but I thought it'd be better for me to put my anger aside and just let things ride. He didnt harm her or anything, but it still pissed me off how he thought he could easily get away with this. And the thing that sucks the most is that no one else knows the story, except for our group and his bestfriend. Its just too many complications.

_Damn._

Just thinking about it irritates the fuck out of me. I mean you cant blame me; everytime I hear his name I just cringe. The anger quickly rises within me. I'm just learning how to keep myself calm around Christina to save us from arguing. But I was far from accepting this whole thing with Shad.

**Thats it.**

I knocked on Carlos' door.

"Its open!" He yelled. I quickly went inside and shut his door. He looked at me, confused.

"I am so irritated." I said sitting on his desk chair.

"What's going on with you, Loges?" He sat up and looked at me.

"Dude." I groaned. "Christina made peace with Shad." Carlos' eyes widened.

"Are you serious?"

"Well not entirely. But he-he-he..." My stutter comes out. _Great._ "He apologized for his actions and told her it would make him feel bettter if she gave him time to explain. She didnt have to forgive him or anything, just listen to him."

"Oh. I guess that was smart. But is he stupid? He hurt her."

"I know! That's what I said! And she was like nooo, we put him in the hospital for 6 months too, it only makes it fair." I said mocking Christina's voice.

"Well, I kind of see where she's coming from." He shook his head after a minute. "But still. Is he serious? Does he rly think hes gonna get away with all of this so easily?"

"Thank you!" I said throwing up my hands in defeat.

"I just say leave it alone. I mean, Christina knows what she's doing." I nodded.

"Yeah, but that doesnt change the fact that he irritates me!"

"Okay, well. I dont know what else to say. It's normal, man. I'm still a bit irritated about the whole thing too, but hey, you gotta move on someday." He was right.

"True. But I just dont like him." I pouted. "I dont like him making peace with my girlfriend. He told her he still loved her but he was happy to see us together."

"Well, that's a good way to put things."

"I was like, you damn right you better be happy-" Carlos cut me off before I could ramble on. He put his hand on my shoulder and shook his head.

"Logie."

"What?"

"Dont start."

"Fine."

"Seriously though. At least he's not being a jerk about you guys being together anymore. It seems like he's gonna leave you two in peace."

"Good. I guess I could give him credit for snapping back to reality." Carlos shook his head. "Sorry! This is just a hard subject for me." I pouted.

"Hey, do you trust Christina?" I looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah?"

"Then everything's fine." I sighed. _I guess. _I sat on his chair for a minute, looking at the tv, when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I slipped it out, seeing Christina's text, telling me to call her.

"I'll be back." He nodded. I pressed her name under my contacts and pressed the phone to my ear as I walked into my room and slightly closed the door.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe, whatsup?" I said laying on my bed, sideways. I fiddled with my shirt, waiting for her to respond.

"Guess what?"

"I love you too?"

"Well, yeah I love you." She chuckled. "But no seriously, guess what."

"What hun?"

"S-shad came to the hospital today." She said. I could tell she was nervous. Ohhh, so he wants to go and visit my girlfriend now. Thats my job, buddy.

"Uh, for what?"

"He gave me two tickets to his basketball game tomorrow. One for you and one for me." I scoffed.

"Oookay, that's ridiculous."

"What babe?"

"Is he seriously trying to be that nice?"

"Babe dont start being a jerk."

"I'm just saying! It's pathetic how he's trying to be that nice to you.. us.. whatever." She sighed.

"Okay."

"Mhm." The phone was silent for a good couple of minutes until she sighed again. She couldnt blame me. I was already irritated and this kind of just added on to it. It's just unbelievable how hes _trying to push himself back into her life like that. _

"Oookay so if you arent gonna talk then I might as well just hang up now." I sighed.

"I'm sorry babe. I'm kind of having an off day."

"Its okay. Are you gonna come with me?"

"I dont think I should. But you could go if you want to." She was silent for a bit.

"Uh, I guess I'll just take Amanda if you're rly not trying to come with me."

"Mhm."

"Okay."

"Well, i'll text you in a bit okay?"

"Yup." _She was mad._

"I love you, baby." I said softly.

"I love you too." I slightly smiled before putting the phone down. I sighed and got up to walk back into Carlos' room. "I'm irritated."

"I know, you told me already." He said rolling his eyes.

"No. Shad came to the hospital today."

"For?"

"To give her two tickets to his basketball game." _Woopdy-doo! _"One was for me, and then one was for her." Carlos rose his eyebrow.

"Seriously? She took them?"

"Yeup. And she's definitely going. She's gonna take Amanda." Carlos chuckled.

"Woow. I kind of already saw this coming though."

"What?"

"Christina making peace with Shad. She's just too nice of a person, you know? It's kind of disappointing, after all the shit he caused. But I'm not mad at her." I nodded. _That was deeefinitely true. _Christina was just too nice. I dont know how she does it sometimes.

"Yeah. You can never be mad at her." I rolled my eyes. What a princess.

"Well, not that I would know. But yeah. I still dont like him. And i'm still gonna be on my toes."

"Im with you on that, buddy." I said slapping his back. He scrunched his eyebrows together and slapped me upside the head.

_But there was another thing I wanted to talk to Carlos about. _Well, not just Carlos, but Kendall and James as well.. They just weren't here right now. Even through all of our pointless fights, random breakups and all the shit we've been through, I can easily say I'm in love with this girl._ And well.._

"I think I wanna marry Christina." Carlos quickly turned his attention from the tv to me.

"Like, legit _'wedding style' _marry Christina?"

"Well, I dont know of any other way..." I looked at him, confused. A smile started to creep up on his face.

"Are you sure, man? Just asking. Not doubting your feelings or anything." He said with his hands up in defense.

"Yeah. I dont even have to think about it. I already _**know**_ I wanna marry her. I'm set with the thought." He chuckled.

"Wooow. Way to go, Loges. When do you plan on proposing?" I thought about that for a minute. I wanted it to be special, of course. Our 7th month anniversary was coming up. Then that's when I got the perfect idea.

"Valentine's Day." His smile got bigger.

"Aw, isnt that cute? I'm sure Christina will love it."

"I hope." I looked down and smiled. "I love that girl, man. I really do. More than anything in this world." Carlos squeezed my shoulder.

"We know. We all know."

"Like I dont think you understand. I _**loooove **_her. I dont wanna be with anyone else. I dont want her to be with anyone else. I just want me and her. Forever. Then I'm good." Carlos chuckled.

"How corny could you get?" I slapped him upside the head.

"I'm being serious right now." He chuckled some more.

"Okay! I get it. We know how you feel, Logie. We do. What you two have is special. I dont think I've ever seen anything like it." He smiled and then it quickly faded. "Well, besides Rodney and Felicia.."

"Well they dont matter right now!" I shrieked. "We're cuter than them!"

"Okay, shit. You guys are cuter.." He said throwing up his hands in defeat again.

"I hope she says yes. That way I can marry her on our one year." He smiled.

"She will. But you do know Valentine's day isnt that far away right?" My eyes widened. He was right, once again. I didnt have much time to prep all of this. That only meant one thing. I had to turn to my sidekick.

"Yeah. I got everything under control though." I said standing up about to walk ot of his room.

"Amanda, huh?"

"Hey, hey, hey. I could do things on my own." I said glaring at him. After I closed the door, I immediately dialed Amanda's number and ran into my room. It took about 4 rings until she finally answered.

"What?"

"Hi to you too." She sighed.

"Hold on, I need to tell Christina you're on the other-"

"NO NO NO, DONT DO THAT." I yelled.

"Why not?"

"I need to talk to you about something. So tell her to go away." I silently laughed.

"Alright fine." She put me on hold and came back within a couple of minutes into the call. "Okay, hello?"

"It's about time."

"Sorry. She was telling me about that basketball game we're going to tomorrow and that she was gonna pick me up by 530 so we can be there on time." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Anyways. I need your help."

"You can never do anything on your own can you?"

"YES I CAN!" I yelled. She stayed silent on the phone and I cleared my throat. "Sorry. I've just been doubted twice today."

"Understandable. What do you need help with?"

"I'm.. gonna propose to Christina."

_**Clunk.**_

"H-He-Hello?" I said. I looked at the phone then pressed it against my ear once more. "Hellooo?"

"Sorry, dropped my phone." I could hear her yell. There was shuffling heard until I could hear her clearly again. "No.. way. Are you really?"

"Yeup. And I need you to help me decide on some things. I got a few ideas."

"Alright. Let's hear 'em."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are much appreciated, folks. (:<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Heeey everyone! It's been awhile. Swear, college life is just ridiculously busy. So that bad news to that is that Im probably stopping the story after the next chapter I put up. I dont know yet, but maybe. I dont know how I'll find time for it right now. **

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts though! Haha, and uh, to the reviewer who obviously doesnt like this story .. all you have to do is stop reading if you dont like it. Dont like, dont read. But it's all good. (:**

**Welp, here's another chapter. Happy reading.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own BTR.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Logan's POV -<strong>_

I groaned as my eyes felt the sun rays hitting them. My eyes slowly fluttered open and I rubbed them to fully waken myself up.

_**Rumors say that Justin Bieber was seen last night, leaving the DNA Lounge with someone other than his girlfriend, Selena Gomez. A close source of his says that they are just friends and that Selena has nothing to worry about. But why was he holding his friend so close to his body? *Reporter laughs* I mean, obviously, there must be something there.**_

I rolled my eyes. JB and Selena Gomez were old news. I have no idea why they were making such a big deal out of them. I was about to flip the channel, when something caught my eye.

_**Speaking of two-timing rumors, Christina Vega, girlfriend of Big Time Rush's Logan Mitchell, was spotted with younger sister, Amanda Vega, at the Lakers vs. Timberwolves game last night at the Staples Center. They had courtside seats and rumors say that she was cheering for the one and only, Shad Johnson. After the game, Christina immediately congratulated Shad on their win and took a few pictures with him. A close source says that the two used to be involved in a long-term relationship, so what's the deal here? Is Christina Vega two-timing BTR's heartthrob, Logan Mitchell?**_

My eyes widened and I shook my head. This is ridiculous. All of this 'peacemaking' eventually leads up to this. Rumors of my own girlfriend cheating on me with her ex.

_Unbelievable._

Just bcos I let her go to one game without me! Ugh. I certainly didnt want to wake up pissed off. But I calmed down a bit, knowing that I knew my girlfriend better than all these people. I knew her well enough to know she wouldnt cheat on me. She just wouldnt. She's not like that. Matter fact, after the whole thing with Marielle, she was pretty much against it at all costs.

Wow, though.

Shad is pushing my buttons to the max. I get that he wants to be at peace with the World for what he did, but damn. It's not that serious that you have to shower my girlfriend with basketball tickets to your own game.

_**Buzz Buzz.**_

It was Christina. As soon as I picked it up, she answered.

"Babe! It is not what it looks like!" She said, somewhat yelling into the phone. I sighed.

"Oookay Babe."

"No seriously. I mean, what the hell! Just bcos I cheered for him and took pictures with him does NOT mean I'm cheating on you." I stayed silent. "Baby, you know I would never do that to you. That is just ridiculous." The softness in her voice made me wanna melt. I knew she was being honest. Hey, at least she called me to clear it up even if I already knew they were all stupid rumors.

"I know, babe. I know."

"Are you mad at me?" I could see her pouting right now.

"No, why would I be? You didnt do anything wrong." _But Shad was still pushing my buttons. I could curse him for days. _

"Just checking. I didnt want you to jump to conclusions."

"Of course not. We promised we'd be better right?' She chuckled.

"Mhm."

"Thank you for calling though babe. To clear things up, even if I already knew they were rumors."

"Well I wasnt just gonna leave it alone." I chuckled. We stayed silent for a moment. I looked at the clock. 1125am.

"Babe I have to get ready to go to the studio."

"Hm, okay. I have to get back on the floor, anyway."

"I'll text or call you later, alright?"

"Kay."

"I love you, baby."

"I love you too." And with that, we ended our call. I sighed, threw the covers off of me and walked to my closet. I grabbed my skinny jeans, vans, light grey vneck and black hat. I hopped in the shower for a good 10 minutes, the water feeling good down my back and head. Once I finally got dressed, I walked down the steps realizing the guys weren't there anymore.

"What the hell?" I walked to the kitchen seeing a note.

_**You snooze, you lose! HAHAHA. - Carlitos.**_

_These assholes really left me. _I didnt even take that long, are you kidding me? I groaned and grabbed my keys from upstairs and headed back downstairs to get into my car. Once I got to Rocque Records, I saw the three knuckle-heads relaxing in the lobby.

"Dicks." I said passing them. They started cracking up and following me. We immediately went upstairs and walked down the red carpeted hallway, hearing Kelly speaking to somebody.

"Oh, definitely. They definitely cause trouble, alright." She laughed. "They'll be here any minute."

We all looked at each other, confused as to who Kelly was talking to about us like that. _We didnt cause THAT much trouble.. _We stopped once we entered the lounge area of the studio, seeing Kelly and some girl. She had brown hair.. well, it went from dark brown to brown once it reached her ends. She had semi-big eyes, but they were a dark green. I think? I dont know, I wasnt looking too much. I'm not the type to check out a girl esp. when I'm happily taken; call me whipped but _its just not me_. She wasnt all that pretty, but she wasnt bad either. She definitely looked like a partier.

"There you guys are." Kelly said walking over to us, the anonymous girl followed behind her, still trying hard to hide the smirk on her face. "This is Sierra Folsom. She was just recently signed to Rocque Records, so you're gonna be seeing her a lot. She'll be working with you on a couple of tracks, maybe go on tour with you, or whatever. So you should get acquainted now." Kelly rose her eyebrow suggestively and smiled.

"Hey." Sierra said with a small wave. She shook our hands as we introduced ourselves to her. She eyed Rodney for a bit, and once it came to me, she _**purposely **_made sure our handshake took a while. I just knew it. And she kept her eyes locked on me once we broke away.

"So, are you excited to work with Gustavo?" Kendall said breaking the silence.

"Totally."

"You do know he's kind of crazy and has anger problems right?" Carlos asked her.

"Yeah, yeah. I know how he is." She chuckled. "Dont worry. I can handle all that." He nodded excitedly. "How's everything going for you guys?"

"Good." We all nodded and said in unison.

"That's good to hear." She chuckled. "I like the album, by the way." She said pointing at the Big Time Rush board behind us. We all nodded, impressed that this girl even listened to our album. She just didnt look like the type."And, I'm really diggin' the Selfish Freestyle you recently sent out, Rodney." She smiled at him. He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled.

"Thanks, thanks." He laughed. _Oookay, maybe she was a nice person. _She seemed calm, cool and collective.

"DOGS, RECORDING BOOTH. NOW." Gustavo yelled, randomly coming out of his office. We rolled our eyes and continued onto the studio with Rodney, since he was doing a track with us. We didnt take that long to record. Sooner or later, we were sent off by Gustavo. I rolled my eyes, walking to my car. The guys were still laughing about leaving me behind like idiots. Just as I was about to get in, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to see Sierra.

"Oh, uh, hey Sierra." I said confused.

"Hey Logan! I was wondering if you wanted to go grab something to eat. I was gonna ask the other guys but I only caught up with you." She slightly huffed and puffed to catch her breath. I chuckled and looked at my watch. **210pm. **I didnt have plans until later. I guess it wouldnt hurt.

"Uhhhyeah, sure. What'd you have in mind?" She shrugged.

"I dont know. Up to you." I thought about it. Chipotle sounded rly good right now, and it was only within walking distance. I guess it'll do.

"Chipotle?" I shrugged. She chuckled and nodded.

"Alright, to Chipotle we go." I closed my door and locked my car as she started to walk away from me. I caught up with her, walking by her side. Our walk was pretty silent for the most part. Kind of awkward, in a way.

_**- No POV -**_

As Felicia was walking down the halls of Rocque Records, she decided that since she was on break, she was going to grab food somewhere else or at least meet up with her sister if it was possible.

"Kelly?" She yelled out in the hallways.

"Yes sweetie?" Felicia followed her voice and smiled as soon as she found Kelly, looking through her notebook.

"I'm gonna go grab some food really quick. Do you want anything?"

"No, no. It's fine." She chuckled. Felicia nodded and walked out to her car. As she was rumbling through her purse to find her keys, she saw a girl and a boy crossing the street. The guy looked awfully familiar to her. Her eyes widened when she realized it was Logan and Sierra. She wasnt mad about it, being that Sierra was a really nice girl and she didnt think she was the type to _**homewreck. **_But she still felt like she wanted to call Christina up about this new girl.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe, what are you doing?"

"Uhm, working..?" Christina chuckled. "Are you bored again?"

"No. I'm going to get something to eat right now. I'm really hungry. But guess what?"

"What?"

"There's this new singer that Gustavo signed to Rocque Records today."

"Oh really? Who is it?"

"This girl named Sierra Folsom."

"Does she sing good?"

"Yeah, I think she's a pretty good singer. She's really nice."

"Oh that's good."

"She made friends with the boys pretty quick." Christina stayed silent for a minute. "Oookay, you dont have anything to worry about. She's too nice to be a homewrecker."

"I didnt say anything." Christina bluntly said. But Felicia knew her sister was starting to worry about Logan falling for this chick. She was pretty alright, but there was no way in hell Logan was gonna drop everything he had with Christina.

"Yeah, but you're thinking it."

"No." Christina lied.

"Whatever babysister. You cant hide forever!" Felicia chuckled, gripping onto the steering wheel with one hand.

"Is she pretty?"

"HA, I knew it." Felicia laughed. "She's pretty."

"Uh huh..."

"Oh my god. Dont worry about it. Do you really think Logan's gonna drop everything he has with you for anoher girl? I dont think so."

"It can happen! Look what you did!"

"Hey, at least I was keeping you updated. You honestly have nothing to worry about." Christina sighed.

"Fine, whatever you say."

"Alright. Well I'm gonna have to text you bcos Subway is coming up soon." Christina slightly chuckled.

"Alright."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

><p>"So, you guys have been working with Gustavo for a pretty long time huh?" Sierra said running her fork through her burrito bowl. Logan nodded before he bit into his burrito.<p>

"Yeup. You'll get used to him." Sierrra shrugged.

"I guess. I mean, I'm not really complaining. I've been wanting to do this for so long." She chuckled, staring down into her bowl.

"Well, at least you get to do it now right? Better late than never." Logan smiled.

"I know, I know."

_**Buzz Buzz.**_

_**Baaabe. (:**_

Logan smiled at his text message. He put his burrito down and texted back, leaving Sierra to smile at the way he seemed like he admired whatever was on his phone.

_**Heeeey honey. Whatsup?**_

_**Nothing. I miss you. What are you doing?**_

_**I miss you too. I'm at Chipotle eating with a friend.**_

_**A friend, huh? Haha.**_

_**Yes babe. Dont worry. We're just good friends.**_

_**Is it Sierra?**_

_**How'd you know? **_

_**Felicia. Haha.**_

_**Well yeah. Dont worry alright baby? I think you'll like her. She's really nice.**_

_**Mhm, I'll have to meet her. =/**_

_**Smile. =/ Please.**_

_**(: Okay. **_

_**Well I'll text you when we're done. I love you babykins.**_

_**Alright, love you too hun.**_

Logan put his phone down and continued to eat the remaining of his burrito.

"Christina?" Logan's eyebrow rose.

"So you watch TV?" She chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah. You guys are too cute for words." Logan smiled.

"Yeah. I love that girl." Sierra smiled.

"Aw."

"I'm planning to propose to her." Sierra placed her hand over her mouth and laughed.

"Oh my.. Oh my god, That's great Logan!" Logan nodded and smiled.

"Well you know, I try."

"When are you planning to do that?"

"Valentine's Day. I reaaallly want us to get married on our one year anniversary. But I dont know if we could get all that planning done."

"Well, do you want it to be a really big weddding?"

"No. We're probably gonna have it at her parents' Malibu vacation spot like Felicia. You met Felicia right?" Sierra nodded.

"Yeah! That sounds amazing though." Logan smiled and fiddled with his napking.

"She is amazing." He said quietly.

"Logan, I'm so happy for you. You guys are an amazing couple."

"Thanks. I dont think we'd be that amazing if it weren't for her though." Sierra smiled once more. She has never heard a guy talk about their girlfriend / soon-to-be fiance like that. And honestly, she really admired the couple. She has never seen anything like it. She knew deep down that Logan and Christina were definitely meant to be together.

"That is adorable. Really. I have never seen anything like you two, at all." Logan shrugged.

"Even though we have our ups and downs, I dont think I'll ever let her go."

"Is that what made you so certain about marrying her?" Sierra crumpled up her napking and threw it into the bowl.

"Yeah. I cant picture her with anyone else. I cant picture myself with anyone else. I really dont even like thinking about letting her go at all. She's just.. that amazing."

"You found the right girl."

"I did. I really did." Logan and Sierra shared smiles until he broke the silence and looked at his watch. It was coming up to 6pm soon. "Shoot. Uh, I gotta head out soon. I have to talk to her parents about this."

"Aw, you're even getting her parents involved already."

"Yeah. Wanna do it right." Logan stood up as Sierra did.

"Well, I wish you the best of luck, Logan. Update me." She took out her phone and handed it to him.

"Definitely." He took her phone and put his number in. After, they gave each other a hug before walking back to the garage and parting ways to their cars. Logan continuously looked at his watch, hoping he wouldnt be interrupting anything special going on at Mama and Papa Vega's house.

Once he arrived, Logan slammed his car door shut and fixed himself up. He locked his car door and headed up the steps to doorbell at the front door. Amanda opened the door with a smirk on her face.

"Ready, butthead?" Logan rolled his eyes as he stepped in.

"Well If i wasnt, I wouldnt be here right now, would I smart one?" Amanda smacked him upside the head as she passed him to walk deeper into the house.

"MAMA, PAPA! LOGAN'S HERE!" Logan followed behind Amanda, seeing Mama Vega cooking up some food and Papa Vega sitting on the island, reading a newspaper. They looked up and smiled happily.

"Hey baby!" Mama Vega said walking over to him and pulling him into a hug. After, he walked towards Papa Vega and gave him a manly hug. Once they pulled away, he took a seat next to Papa Vega while Mama was standing before them. "So, what brings you here Loges?"

"Uhm." Amanda cleared her throat, making him glare at her and cough a bit. "I just wanted to ask you something.."

"Sure, whatsup Son?" Papa Vega chimed in.

"I wanted to ask for permission to marry Christina." They stared at him for awhile until Mama Vega smiled, tears welling up in her eyes. Papa Vega patted him on the back as she shrieked in joy.

"Oh my god, Yes of course!" Mama Vega pulled him into another hug. They held onto each other for awhile until they pulled away again.

"Goodjob, loser." Amanda said to the side.

"When do you plan on proposing?" Papa asked.

"Valentine's Day. I really want us to get married on our one year anniversary."

"At the house?" Mama asked. Logan shrugged and nodded.

"Possibly. I'll let you know when she talks to me about it. Or well, if she says yes."

"Oh honey, of course she'll say yes. You two love each other more than anything." _Even Mama Vega knew how much they loved each other._

"Actually, this thing could go both ways-" Mama hit Amanda on the arm. "Ouch, MA! What the hell was that for?"

"I know you are not cussing at me young lady!"

"Young lady? I'm 18!" Logan bit onto his bottom lip to prevent himself from bursting out into laughter. Mama and Amanda glared at each other for awhile until Mama smiled back at Logan.

"Oh this is great, honey. I am so happy, I could cry tears of joy for awhile." She laughed.

"Logan, I'm glad you're planning on marrying Christina. I really am. I have never seen someone full of love and care until I saw you with Christina. It's amazing. What you two have is special." Papa put his hand on Logan's back. Logan smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"She's something, alright." Logan said quietly.

"Well, how are you planning on asking her?" Mama asked happily. Logan and Amanda smiled at each other before Logan sat back down and laid out his plans.

* * *

><p>Reviews are much appreciated!<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

I'm taking a break from writing my speech, & I decided to put the chapter up. Oh, & so, I'm still deciding if I'm gonna end it here for a sequel in the future or just continue. I'll let you guys know!

Welp, the long awaited chapter has arrived! Haha. Thank you for the reviews and alerts. Love you allll.

The song featured in this chapter is: Beautiful Woman by Marques Houston.

Happy Reading!

Disclaimer: I dont own BTR.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Babe, where are we going?" Christina said, sitting in Logan's passenger's seat. She was dressed in a white Rose Blom Tie Waist dress and slouchy leatherette heels and her hair was freely flowing down her back. She petted Mochi's head, letting the wind play with her hair. Logan looked at her in admiration and smiled.<strong>_

_**"Dont worry about it." He reached over to grab her hand and rub it with his thumb. He gently placed a kiss on her hand and continued to rub it. Sooner or later, they pulled into the Santa Monica Pier, but Logan was only trying to take her to the beach.**_

_**"Aw. The pier?" Logan shook his head.**_

_**"No. Just wanna relax on the beach, babe." He got out of the driver's side to open up his girlfriend's door. Once Christina stepped out, he closed the door as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She puckered up her lips, making Logan lean in to kiss her and smile into the kiss. **_

_**"Ahh!" Christina squealed when she felt a tug on the leash. Logan looked back, his hands still on Christina's waist, chuckling at Mochi barking towards the beach. Christina walked over to Mochi, picked her up and walked onto the sand, looking out at the water. Logan came behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.**_

_**"Hey." Logan whispered in Christina's ear.**_

_**"Hmm?"**_

_**"Happy 7 Months, babe. I love you." She smiled. He kissed her cheek and stared at her for a minute. They continued to look at the water for a bit, until Christina broke the silence.**_

_**"Alright, bye!" Christina pulled away from his grip and started running, Mochi tagging along.**_

_**"Wait! Wait up!" Christina looked back, giggling at Logan running after her. Eventually he caught up with her, grabbing her by the waist and lifting her up. **_

_**"Let me go babe!"Mochi stood by their side, barking at the two.**_

_**"I'm gonna throw you in the water."**_

_**"DO IT AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS!" Christina said laughing. Logan brought her towards the water and she started screaming louder. She started kicking her feet, making the water splash everywhere. He started laughing and walked away, putting her down and making her face him. "I knew you wouldnt!" S**_

_**"Because I dont want you getting mad on our anniversary." He looked down at her, brushing the hair out of her face. She smiled up at him, closing her eyes as he places a kiss on her nose. She pulled away to kiss him on the lips deeply.**_

_**"Where else are we going?"**_

_**"Surprise. Do you wanna go now?" She shrugged.**_

_**"You lead the way." He shrugged and brought her back to the car, slowly walking through the sand. Once they reached the car, Mochi settled onto Christina's lap as Logan drove off to their next destination, the afternoon slowly drifting into the evening. Once they reached deeper into the Hollywood hills, Christina smiled to herself, realizing where they were headed. **_

_**As they reached the Griffith Observatory, Logan and Christina slowly walked around, holding hands, Mochi being carried in Christina's bag. They occasionally looked at each other occasionally; Logan smiling to himself as Christina was looking out at her surroundings. Once they reached the back part of the Observatory where the view was, Logan stood behind her, putting his hands on the ledge. **_

_**"You're the cutest, did you know that?" He whispered into her ear. Christina smiled and shook her head no. "Well, it's true. I'm so lucky to have you. I love you so much. You dont even know." He continued to whisper into her ear and softly kiss her by her jawbone and cheek. Christina slowly closed her eyes as her boyfriend planted random kisses on her and showered her with sweet talk. **_

_**Logan also couldnt stop thinking about the proposal that would be happening in two days. It gave him butterflies just thinking about it; He knew Christina was definitely meant to be his wife. His plan was all set. Everyone was already involved in it and frankly, Logan couldnt stop thinking about how she would react. Hell, if he was in her place, he'd be crying his ass off. That's just how great his plan was and he only did it because he knew Christina deserved something like that. A cute, unique proposal.**_

_**After all the showering of sweet talk and kisses over the Los Angeles view, Christina and Logan headed back home to have a cute, non-formal dinner. As soon was they were done with dinner and cleaning up, Logan lead the way to her room. He slowly started kissing her, but passionately, leading to other things throughout the night..**_

* * *

><p>Logan takes a deep breath as he meets Felicia at the Malibu house for the proposal. He fixed himself up, patting down his clothes and fixing his hair. Felicia rolled his eyes and shook her head, watching the poor boy get ready to propose to her sister.<p>

"Oh my god, Logan. You're fine." Logan chuckled nervously until his face turned into worry.

"What if she doesn't like it? What if she says no? Oh my god, what if she calls me stupid..?" He said in squeaky voice. Felicia smacked him upside the head.

"You are being stupid." Felicia rolled her eyes and stared at him blankly with an eyebrow raised.

"S-sorry. I'm just really nervous." Logan shrugged, a scared and worried emotion plastered on his face.

"Seriously." Felicia rubbed his back and smiled. "You'll be fine. Now get! I'm gonna call her now." Felicia pressed Christina's named under her contacts while Logan stared in horror, eyes wide open.

"Buh-but-"

"GO!" Felicia pushed him as he shrieked and started the things he had planned for today.

"Hello?" Felicia smirked as she heard Christina's voice.

"Hey sis, are you busy after work?" Felicia looked at her watch. It was about to be 7, the end of Christina's shift.

"Uhm, no. Logan said him and the boys were gonna go eat at a bbq restaurant today. So I'm open. Whatsup?"

"Ohhh, great." Felicia looked over her shoulder at Logan and then turned back around towards the door. "Can you come to the Malibu spot and help me plan for the babyshower?"

"Seriously?"

"Yes Christina, I need you." Christina sighed.

"Mmkay Felicia, I'll be there."

"Right after work, you'll be here?"

"Yes, Felicia." Christina said, slightly irritated. Felicia silently giggled and nodded.

"Mkay. Text me when you're out front."

"Alright, whatever." Felicia silently laughed as she ended the call and gave Logan the thumbs up.

Christina rolled her eyes as she ended the call and gathered the rest of her stuff in the break room. Dr. Davis gave her the thumbs up to let her go and she silently nodded, grabbing her phone, keys and wallet. She had no idea why her sister wanted to start planning a babyshower on a sunday evening. Especially on Valentines Day. She kept wondering why her and Rodney werent doing anything. Hell she kept wondering why her and Logan werent doing anything, but she wasnt mad. She didnt want him to deal with all the stress of doing something for her especially when he's done a lot for her, especially on their 7th month anniversary.

She got into her car and immediately headed down to the Malibu house. The drive wasnt a bother to her, after all, they've had plenty of trips to and from the house. It was just bugging her how weird her sister was being at this moment. Yeah, she was pregnant. Christina understood that. She didnt wanna say no and get on her bad side. Plus it'll only be fair since all Felicia wanted was help for this babyshower. Christina shook off these thoughts and continued to drive off to the house.

Once she finally arrived at the house, she saw Felicia's car parked right in front of the door. She parked behind hers and sat in the driver's seat to text Felicia.

_**Licia I'm here.**_

Christina waited for a couple of seconds until Felicia replied.

_**Alright, come inside!**_

She didnt know why texting her sister was necessary. She quickly got out of the car and locked her doors. She headed inside the house, slowly opening the door. Her eyes widened at the rose petals on the floor.

"What the fuck?" Christina mumbled to herself. She slowly closed the door and followed the path that lead upstairs. She was starting to get the queasy feeling in her stomach; she was excited to find out what this was for and nervousfor _**what **_it was. She walked up the stairs, gulping and holding onto the rail. Once she got up the stairs, she stopped, seeing the path lead into her room. Her eyes widened as she followed the path. She slowly opened the door and gasped.

The path lead towards her bed. There was a TOMS box in the middle of her bed and a candle lit in front of it. She smiled and walked over to the box.

"Aww." She smiled, thinking it was Logan's plan for a small Valentine's gift. She gently picked up the box and looked at the side. _Olive Classic TOMS. _She's been wanting those for forever! She slightly squealed, and opened the box. Once she opened the top lid, she gasped and dropped the box on the floor. She looked at it for a minute before slowly picking it up again. Her hands shook as she lifted the top lid once more to see if she really saw what she saw earlier.

_**Marry Me?**_

Was written in big, bold, black sharpie under the top lid. She covered her mouth and started to cry. She screamed when she felt a presence walk into the room. Logan smiled at her and got down on knee with a small box in his hand. She started crying, her tears unable to stop falling from her eyes. She kept a hand over her mouth as she looked at him, his eyes lighting up.

"Christina Kaimani Vega, will you marry me?" She cried some more, as she frantically nodded her head. Logan's smile reached from ear to ear as he shakily put the ring on her left ring finger. She put her arms around his neck and he picked her up as he hugged her.

"Of course!" They hugged for a minute until he put her down and wiped her tears away. She laughed and smiled as he kept wiping her tears away. "Baaaaby." She said in between laughing and tears still falling.

"What?" He chuckled.

"Really?" He laughed.

"What? Yes really, babe!" He laughed some more as she laughed and wiped the last of her tears. Once they calmed down, he rubbed her cheek with his thumb and smiled at his now, _**fiancee. **_"I love you, my beautiful fiancee." She smiled.

"I love you too." He gave her a kiss on the lips and continued to rub her cheek. She held onto his wrists and smiled at him. "Yay, we should start planning!"

"Oh god.." Logan rolled his eyes and laughed.

"No, you have to help me with the babyshower first. The wedding's gonna be easy if its just here." Felicia said walking in. Christina gasped and hit her sister on the arm.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!"

"Hey!" Felicia laughed. "Everyone knew. Except you. Loser."

"UGH." She pinched Logan and he shrieked.

"I dont get why you always find it necessary to do that!" He yelled. She quickly felt the guilt take over her and she rubbed his arm.

"Sorry babe..." He shrugged and put his arm around her. The three walked out of the house after cleaning up the petals, and everything. After they were done, Felicia quickly said her goodbyes to the newly engaged couple, saying she was going to meet her husband at a restaurant for a Valentine's dinner. Logan agreed to follow Christina back to her apartment for relaxing the last few hours of Valentine's Day.

Once they arrived at her apartment, they immediately plopped onto the couch to watch tv and eat their favorite: macaroni and cheese.

"Babe." Christina asked with a mouth full of macaroni in her mouth.

"Whatsup?"

"How did you plan this?"

"Uhm, I mean, I dont know?" He scratched his head. "I came up with the idea by myself. I just talked to everyone else about it for their opinion. I even asked for your mom and dad's permission." Her eyes lit up and she smiled at him.

"Awww, baby! Seriously?"

"Yes." He chuckled. "Gotta be a gentleman about these things." She snuggled against his shoulder and placed a kiss on it.

"You're the sweetest."

"Did you like it?"

"Of course I did! & Now i'm your fiancee." She smiled up at him. He smiled back down at her and placed a kiss on her nose.

"Ugh. I love it when you call me that." Christina playfully smacked his arm, making him laugh. "When are we gonna start planning, fiancee?"

"Well. I'll talk to my mom and dad first cos obviously, I want it to be at the house. After Felicia's wedding, they've been acting like expert wedding planners." He chuckled. "We'll be fine."

"Of course, babe."

"I do want the colors to be like.." She had her thinking face on.

"Like what?" He turned his attention to her.

"Like.. a peachy pink type of color." She looked up as she kept thinking. He smiled down at her and pulled her chin to make her face him.

"Look babe, whatever you want, I'm fine with."

"But this is OUR wedding." She pouted. "You need a say in this too."

"And I say whatever my babygirl wants, goes." She chuckled and kissed him on the lips. "Oh, but I do kind of want this one song for us to dance to during our first dance." She smiled.

"What's that?" He paused for a minute before he started to softly sing the chorus of the song and she closed her eyes to take in his voice.

_And baby I'll be there for you, take care of you, cuz you're beautiful, woman._

_Wanna give my love to you, my trust in you,_

_cuz you're beautiful, woman. _

_Spend the rest of my whole life, my future wife cuz you're beautiful, woman._

_And it don't matter what they say,_

_I'm yours anyways,_

_cuz you're beautiful, woman._

"How did I get so lucky?"

"I try." He shrugged cockily. She playfully pushed him and they continued to cuddle and cupcake as a newly engaged couple for the rest of Valentine's Day.

* * *

><p>I dont know how I feel about this chapter. Lol, I tried making the chapter as cute as possible! But i feel like Logan and Christina did all the cute things in the world already!<p>

Aw well, reviews are much appreciated. (:


	26. Chapter 26

Hey everyone! So, I just wanted to let everyone know that I am, unfortunately, going to end the story right here. But the good part is that I **WILL** be making a sequel to this as **SOON** as I get the time too because I have**_ lots_** coming for Logan and Christina. So, make sure to look out for that. As for my other story, It Girl, I will still be slowly updating that from time to time.

I just want to say thank you to everyone who kept up with this story and for the reviews / alerts it has gotten. You guys staaay motivating me. (: I really wish I could continue this story from where I left it off, but I guess it makes a good end to it too. _The sequel will be something worth waiting for, I promise. _

Dont give up all hope on me! It'll come!


End file.
